AquaMarine
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Inspired by "The Blue Lagoon." Follow Inuyasha and Kagome as they are stranded on an island; growing from childhood friends to two adults whose love for the other runs deep. Full Summary Inside...Inu/Kag
1. Island Bound

**A brand new story!! This idea came and hit me in the face so fast and before I knew it, I had ideas for a new story! I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Inspired by and based on the movie "The Blue Lagoon." Follow my own version of this island romance! Inuyasha and Kagome are childhood best friends; returning to their native Japan. When a fire and dense fog causes the two to separate from Inuyasha's father; the children; along with an old sailor float aboard a small lifeboat until they come across a beautiful island. Once settled on the island while they wait for rescue; the kind old man teaches basic life and survival skills to Inuyasha and Kagome. But when the old sailor passes away in his sleep; the two are left on their own. The years pass and the two children develop into young adults. Not being taught modesty or basic life skills, the two live together with carefree abandon. When they discover some change with their bodies and deep, unexplainable feelings arise; they don't know what to do or think. But as time passes, Inuyasha and Kagome succumb to their love. With each new day; their love grows stronger; as well as a surprise birth. But will they ever see Japan or any modern civilization again? **

**Note: There will be a lemon and many limes in this story so be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own_ "The Blue Lagoon."_  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Island Bound**

The waved created sprays of water on the faces of crew and passengers alike as the huge 200 foot vessel, _**Destiny's Star**_ trekked northward; en route from the Philippine Islands to the native country of Japan. It was a common sail between countries so the captain and crew members aboard weren't concerned or surprised by the waters or weather.

The deck was bustling with expert sailors maneuvering and making sure the vessel continued to work and got back to port on time with no problems. Few passengers remained on deck as the sky became gray and dismal.

Two of the passengers were small children; one of which was balancing on the railing of the ship while the smaller was trying to make him come down.

"Inuyasha! Get back down here before you hurt yourself!" The smaller girl of nine pleaded.

"You're not scared, are you Kaggie? It's not so hard!" The older boy of ten taunted as his footing remained balanced; even while being sprayed by the ocean's water.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" An older male voice chastised. Both children turned around to see the boy's father coming out, not looking too pleased. Dressed in a black suit and tie; with his long silver hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he was one of the important passengers on board _**Destiny's Star**_. His deep and powerful golden eyes stared directly at the boy. "Get down and stop encouraging this foolish behavior towards little Miss Kagome!"

Inuyasha immediately obeyed and jumped back down on the deck and faced his father. "I'm sorry, Otou-san."

The father's face softened and bent down eye level to the kids. "I'm sorry, son. I just want to get us all back to Japan in one piece, okay?" Both children nodded.

"I can't wait to go back home!" The nine year old Kagome said gleefully. "How much longer will it take us, Uncle Taisho?"

"Not too much longer, another three or four days." The older man had taken in the small girl after her parents died tragically. Her father he knew well so Inu no Taisho took the little girl under his care. Kagome looked a lot like her mother; with her shoulder length midnight black hair; lively brown eyes that held so much love and care for others and a blue summer dress with a hat to match. She was only a year younger than his son but Inuyasha and Kagome got along well; like best friends.

He turned to his son. Inuyasha looked a lot like himself; with the same colored hair but mischievous ten year old honey colored eyes. He was only a few inches taller than his small companion but the boy always made sure little Kagome was safe and okay. The white collared shirt with black pants in boots did not match Inuyasha's natural playful yet daring personality but he had to look nice for the voyage home.

"Now I know you two are bored but try not to cause any trouble." The man stood up and what he saw made his eyes narrow. The vessel was heading into a deep patch of fog that looked dangerous. "I have to go talk to the captain. Inuyasha, keep yourself and Kagome away from the railing and head down below deck."

"Yes, Otou-san." The boy knew when to listen to his father and did not dare disobey him. He took Kagome's small hand in his own and led her to the stairs where their rooms were below the deck.

* * *

When he saw them go down the steps, Inu no Taisho made his way to the captain's quarters near the bow of the ship. He went down the wooden steps leading to the cabin and saw the captain sitting at his deck; his face deeply troubled.

"Captain, do you know we are headed straight for a fog bank that looks thicker than pea soup?" He asked as he closed the door.

The captain's blue eyes looked up from his reports. "Yes, I am aware of that, Mr. Taisho." He pulled his thick black bangs from his face and sat back in his chair. "I just got a weather report stating to take extreme caution while sailing through it. It would be very easy to get lost if we abandoned ship for whatever reason." The young leader stood up and looked out through his circular windows.

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Taisho asked. "There are about 15 other passengers; including myself and my two young charges. I don't want anything to happen to them."

The captain turned around slowly to stare at the businessman. " Yes, Mr. Taisho, I know. My men and I can sail through anything and have sailed through fog banks like these many times before but I assure you, everyone, including your young children, are safe on this ship."

Inu no Taisho only stood there; quite certain he heard the uncertainty in his tone and thought if it was actually safe.

* * *

The two young children; unaware of the dangers that lay above the deck were in the midst of finding something to do. Spotting a broom that lay still beside a door, Inuyasha got an idea.

"Hey look, Kaggie!" He got on the broom and gave a chilling smile. "I am an evil wizard! Mwahaha!!" He began to chase the young girl around.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome laughed as her best friend went after her.

They ran through lit hallways and passed unsuspecting passengers; having such a good time. Kagome was quickly running out of breath as Inuyasha gained on her. As soon as he tried to reach for the edge of her dress…

" Ah ha! That's where my broom disappeared to; by a couple of little thieves!" An old man's voice stopped them in their tracks.

The old man; with his short gray hair in a ponytail with the red shirt, black pants and waterproof boots that was required on the ship came towards them with a little anger and amusement in his light russet eyes.

"Ah, Oji-san! We were just having some fun!" Inuyasha got off the broom and handed it over to the sweeper of the ship.

"We're really sorry, Oji-san." Kagome bowed her head in respect; as she was taught to respect her elders.

"Ah, that's alright young ones!" He patted both their heads. "I was young once myself and got my hands into plenty of trouble." He took his broom and began to sweep as he listened to the young kids talk about their Philippine adventure.

* * *

Sometime later...

"Fire! Fire in the kitchens!!" Voices rang out chaotically all over the ship. The old man and kids stopped and looked around in fear.

"Come on, this way!" Oji-san directed the kids. They all headed above the deck to see that they were surrounded by thick heavy fog; so dense it was hard to see all the crew and passengers running around in a panic.

"Yoshi!" The old man turned to see his captain and Mr. Taisho coming towards them in a hurry. "Get these two on a life boat and get off this ship! The fire is quickly spreading!"

"Yes sir!" The old man known as Yoshi grabbed two little hands and prepared to turn the other way.

"Otou-san! What's going on?!" Inuyasha asked; as he saw his father slowly disappear. He and Kagome were confused and scared but did as they were told.

"Don't be scared, Inuyasha and Kagome! I will see you two later!"

Kagome was quickly becoming terrified amidst the shouting and unorganized chaos and tears began to leak from her eyes. She refrained from letting them fall. As long as Inuyasha was with her; she would be okay. She was sure of that.

Being led through panicked people; they finally found an empty lifeboat. Yoshi quickly lifted Kagome into the boat; followed immediately by her best friend. The frightened girl latched onto her best friend's arm as Yoshi got in himself and lowered them safely into the water. Once they hit the ocean; the old sailor grabbed the two oars and rowed away from the burning ship.

The children watched the burning _**Destiny's Star**_ fade away; the voices and sounds from the ship becoming less and less until there was no sound but the waves around them. It was eerily silent as they continued into an unknown direction in the fog. Once he thought it was far enough, Yoshi pulled the oars in and let the waves guide them.

Inuyasha moved as the boat moved; his mind just registering what just happened. It was all a confused, jumbled mess. His best friend had her head on his shoulder; silently crying. She too, tried to figure out what happened on that vessel they thought was safe.

"We will be alright." The distraught children looked up to the old man on the opposite side. "I'm sure everyone got off safe and sound; including Mr. Taisho." His voice sounded reassuring so the young ones relaxed a bit.

"Yoshi-san, what happened? Was there really a fire?" Kagome's meek voice asked. Her companion rested his head on hers; as if to reassure her he was there with her and she was okay.

"I'm afraid so. A pot of unattended vegetables over-boiled and spilled onto the floor; causing the hot water and fire from the stove to spark out of control and turned the whole place into a blaze; or so I heard." He too looked a little shaken as his hands trembled on his lap.

The boat remained quiet for a good long while; all three in their own thoughts. That is, until they heard an echoing voice from afar.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Are you there?" A deep voice cried out from somewhere in the fog.

"Otou-san!!""Uncle Taisho!!" Both shouted simultaneously. They were now alert; their hopes up again.

"Where are you?!?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"We're okay! We're over here!!" Inuyasha cried out to him. The fog was still so dense he couldn't see more than a few inches in front of him but he prayed that they would be found soon.

"Uncle Taisho!" Kagome answered; waving her hands, hoping to catch anyone's eye.

"Ahoy, there!" Yoshi shouted. "We are safe! How about you?!"

"We are all okay. Just stay…" The voice was fading away as the small boat began to drift further away.

"Otou-san? Otou-san!!" Inuyasha cried out again. The voice in response was incomprehensible the further they drifted away.

"Uncle Taisho!!!" Kagome cried out frantically.

There was no answer; just silence...again. Their high hopes quickly faded away into hopelessness. Kagome's tears returned so she cried into her best friend. Inuyasha held her close to him; vowing to not let anything happen to her now, now when they were all each other had.

"I'm so scared!" She sobbed. Her hands held onto his shirt as her shoulders shook her frame.

"It's okay, Kagome. Nothing's going to happen to us. We will be okay, you'll see." He whispered into her ear. Now that his father was gone; alive but gone, he had to take care and protect his best friend from anything and everything.

"Yes, the young lad is right. I'm sure they will search for us once the fog clears up." It was becoming darker as more time went on. "We should get some sleep. We will figure out what to do when it becomes daylight, okay?"

The two young ones nodded. The old man got a blanket and draped it around the children while he found one for himself. Yoshi, Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep; not knowing what lay beyond the ocean waters or what they were going to do.

* * *

A heavy bang was what awoke Yoshi the next morning. His eyes opened to bright and clear sunny skies. He sat up and beyond the boat he saw a few things adrift from the sinking. The heavy bang came from a big wooden chest. With hope for some food and water; he opened it up and browsed through it. There were articles of clothing; a pocketknife, a kaleidoscope and other personal affects.

"Damn, no food." He muttered. He took some rope and tied the chest to the side of the boat as best as he could.

"What's in it, Oji-san?" A sleepy voice asked. Inuyasha awoke to the sound of the chest door slamming. Kagome too was rousing from beside him.

" A chest. It could come in handy if we are adrift for more than a few days." He answered.

The small girl looked into the sky and saw cloudless blue skies. Even though she was scared, the calm, peaceful blue of the Pacific sky eased her; hope returning to her little by little. It was beautiful, she had to admit. The crystal blue water was clean and clear; so clear she could see fishes swimming below and beside the boat.

The boat went with the tide as the hours passed and the hot sun beat down on them. When another night came; the midnight blue sky was sparkling with billions of stars as far as the eye could see. The next day, same weather; same situation.

Kagome's tiny stomach grumbled for the millionth time. " Inuyasha, I'm hungry." She held her stomach as she laid back down. "And thirsty, too."

"So am I." Inuyasha agreed as he peered into the bright sky. "How long has it been, Oji-san?

The old man yawned and cracked his bony knuckles. "About two days, I think." His eyes constantly checked the chest to see if was tied securely. "I was sure that we would have been found by now…"

"I know we will be found! We just have to wait a little longer, that's all." Inuyasha convinced the old sailor and his companion; although he didn't sound quite so sure himself.

Kagome was getting weaker by the hour and wouldn't be able to keep up much longer. Her nine year old body was begging for some nourishment and all she could do was sleep and hope; things she was doing quite often since the sinking. When she turned her body once again; a line of green caught her eye. She sat up and saw what looked to be land.

"Look! Over there!!" She shouted; pointing to the land ahead.

The boy and old man looked and sure enough, there was an island not too far ahead.

"Thank Kami!! Land! There is land!!" He laughed happily as he grabbed the oars and rowed quickly towards the island.

The children were excited too; happy to see land for the first time in days. The three were so relieved to see this tiny paradise that they didn't know it would be a long time before they would ever see their native land or any civilization again. Nor did they suspect what lay on that desert island.

* * *

**Yoshi is portrayed by Kagome's grandfather; just to let you know. This takes place in the 1980s's, as did the movie. So, what do you think? Let me know!! I will update over the weekend or even earlier if I can; as with my other two stories, The Moon & Star and Lavender Dreams.  
**

**Ja Ne for now!!!  
**


	2. Exploration

**Some of you asked if InuYasha was a half demon. Well, as much as it pains me to say this,(Even though I LOVE those cute little ears of his; not to mention his deadly yet sexy fangs and claws)...no. He's human. Sorry if you prefer him hanyou!! I prefer him hanyou myself but he looks just as sexy as a human with the silver hair and those eyes! **

** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second one! Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Exploration**

Once the boat safely reached the shoreline, Yoshi got out and walked up to the white sand; his feet cushioned by the warm sand. He fell to his knees and began to pray.

"Thank you Kami-sama for looking out for us and bringing us here. That you had our well beings in mind and letting us be alive today…" He continued incoherently to the two children.

"Wow! It's really pretty, Inu." Her brown eyes looked at the beautiful scene around her. It was full of life and sound and that made her feel happy and joyous once more.

The boy was gazing around the beach too until a funny looking thing caught his eye. He walked over and pulled out a small funnel-shape shell. It was the color of sand with swirls of blue and green. "Hey Kaggie! Come and look at this." He held out the shell as she came to his side.

"It's beautiful Inu." She let her fingers touch the smooth surface and inside the shell. "It's really smooth."

"Yeah." Just out of curiosity, he held it to his ear and was amazed to hear a deep sound from within it. "I can hear something."

"Let me hear it." She begged. Inuyasha handed her the shell and held it to her ear. "Its sounds…peaceful, like the ocean." She knelt to the sand and just held it while staring out into the ocean. "Inuyasha, do you think we'll see home again?"

He sat cross-legged beside her and touched her shoulder. "I'm sure we will, Kagome. We just have to wait and see."

The children just looked out into the vast ocean and endless sky; the waves gently lapping the shore; a soothing sound to their ears.

"Alright, you two! Let's go and see what this island's hiding from us!" Yoshi called from some feet away. Grabbing her small hand, Inuyasha dragged little Kagome up and both caught up with the old sailor and headed into the green forest.

* * *

Yoshi led the way, his one priority to find fresh water leading him on. He pushed through vines and overgrowth while the two small ones stayed close behind. Once they got further into the dense forest, they could hear the squawks and chirps above and below the canopy and other creatures they've never seen before. Kagome even pointed out a lizard relaxing on a sun-lit branch; it's black stripes on his green body standing out. Inuyasha was looking all around, not seeing many kinds of trees before and so many colors blending with the green and brown of the trees.

Yoshi continued his trek, also keeping an ear out for any sounds of wild beasts and for the children; who seemed entranced at this tropical nirvana they've come to. He also kept track of landmarks so they could make their way back to the beach. After a couple more hundred feet, he stopped to listen.

His ears picked up the growing sound of a waterfall. And when there was a waterfall, there was a stream close to it. "Water! Come on, this way!"

After pushing through more overgrowth, they came to a clearing where there was a small waterfall flowing into a small pool of water and further flowing into a stream leading deeper into the forest.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and the first thing he did was jump into the small pool with an excited cry. Yoshi jumped in soon after.

Kagome knelt by the pool and scooped several handfuls of non salty water; relieved to feel the cool liquid down her parched throat. She looked up to see Inuyasha; soaked to the bone, splashing around and also taking handfuls of water. Yoshi was swimming; happy to feel cold, clean water.

Kagome sat on the banks and let her feet dangle into the pool. The sun was peeking through the high canopy and the wildlife continued all around them. Her hands continued to feel the smoothness of the seashell while she just felt the heat of the air and coolness of the water.

Inuyasha saw what looked to be a cave beside the waterfall. Being the daredevil that he is, the boy climbed the rocks and eventually found a small cave with funny looking rocks. He picked up one and saw it had two round holes. "What a funny looking rock." He looked in to see more of the same thing. "Maybe Oji-san would know what it is."

While Inuyasha was exploring; Kagome ripped a strip of cloth from her dress and soaked it real good and wiped down her arms and legs. She didn't want to get entirely wet. "Yoshi-san, do you know where we are?"

The old man; who was relaxing on the bank opposite her; sat up. "I do not know where but I can tell you we're no where near Japan…" He turned his head and quickly rethought. "Or any civilization for that matter."

"Hey, Oji-san!" Both looked up to see Inuyasha climbing down with something in his hand. "Look what I found!"

Yoshi stood up and his eyes widened. "Where did you find that?"

"Up there. There's many more." He pointed to the small cave.

Yoshi instantly paled. "We need to get away from here." Seeing exactly what the boy found; the sailor gulped and turned around; hoping the children would follow. "Put that thing down and let's go!"

Confused by the old sailor's strange turn of behavior, Inuyasha and Kagome got up and left the strange rock; the dead skull, by the stream.

* * *

The three went in a new direction and discovered more wonders. More colorful flowers were seen all over and new trees which held fruit were plentiful. Lizards and birds alike coincided peacefully in the trees; some stopping to see the strange creatures walk below them. Kagome; having a love for animals; watched the birds frolic playfully and eating berries while the lizards remained still; sun-bathing. She was happy to see so many living things that she forgot that this was a desert island.

For the first time; they walked out of the trees and onto a wide cliff. All stopped and gazed out and saw that they were high up. They could see the cliffs and the waves down below smash into raggedy rocks. The ocean was wide ahead of them and could see white birds swoop down from time to time. It was something the children only saw in books.

"We're so high up." Inuyasha carefully walked to the edge and saw how far down it was. He widely and swiftly jumped back. "That's so far down, too."

"We may encounter more discoveries the more we explore this god-forsaken island." He stood and breathed in the salty, ocean air he's grown accustomed to since he became a sailor.

Inuyasha too felt the breeze through his hair and could smell the ocean's breath too. His damp shirt he took off and tied around his waist and felt the chills on his damp skin. When he turned to his side; expecting to see Kagome there but to his surprise she wasn't. He looked around and saw that she was beside a big bush about 20 feet away.

Kagome gazed curiously at the red berries growing all over this particular bush. She was hungry and looked over to ask the old man. "Hey Yoshi-san. What are these berries?" She picked on and held it up.

Yoshi paled for the second time that day and rushed over and swiped it from her hand. "You didn't eat one did you?" She shook her head. The old sailor sighed in relief and led her away. "You must never eat those berries. Never eat something that you don't know or haven't seen before. It could make you sick and may never wake up."

"Never wake up?" Inuyasha asked; coming to stand beside Kagome.

"How do you know that, Yoshi-san?"

He turned to the two children as they walked back to the beach. "I've been all around the Pacific; sailing all my life and know what to eat and what not to eat. I've learned over time that the color red could mean that it's poisonous. So be careful not to eat anything until you ask me, alright?" The two children only nodded and was silent for the rest of the walk.

* * *

Once they reached the sandy shores, the sun was halfway down the now light purple sky. They would need shelter for the night so they got to work. With the pocketknife from the chest and old sailor know-how, Yoshi instructed the small boy on how to construct a proper straw hut. With leaves from big palm trees for the roof and strong bark, they tied with vines a small structure for the three to sleep in. Inuyasha listened carefully and did pretty well for a ten year old. Now with a proper shelter; the sailor led both Inuyasha and Kagome to a clear stream close by and gathered water in old coconut shells while Yoshi found edible fruit; like coconuts and bananas.

Once they had plenty of water to last the night and had a filling dinner of coconut milk and bananas, a small fire was then constructed outside the makeshift hut to ward off the cold night air once the sun completely set.

The three sat around the blazing fire; sparks floating around them. Inuyasha sat his usual cross-legged position; warming his hands while his small and frailer companion leaned against him, cuddling into a blanket. Yoshi was stoking the sticks to keep the fire going.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"I have no clue, little missy. But I am sure that the captain and Mr. Taisho are searching for us right now."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked; his golden eyes beautifully aglow from the fire. He felt Kagome shivering beside him and pulled her closer into his side. Now having only an inkling of what they were going to do to survive until help arrives; the businessman's son vowed to make sure that his best friend; small and meek little Kagome was taken care of and provided for. Inuyasha cared too much about her to let her get sick and get taken away from him. Nothing would hurt her while he was around.

The old sailor didn't answer because he truly didn't know himself. He gazed across the flames and saw the two huddled close together. He could easily see that the boy was protective of the girl and cared for her a great deal. The old sailor didn't have much experience with kids but now he was responsible for two scared and confused little ones. He decided he would teach them all he knew on how to survive in case for some reason he wouldn't be around for much longer or if they were stranded for a long, long time.

Once the fire died down, all went into the hut and settled down for the night. In one corner, Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddling together to keep warm in a shared blanket and make-shift pillow while Yoshi slept in another. The whooshing of the waves and the songs the trees were singing eventually lulled the tired souls into a deep sleep; not knowing what another day would bring on this island they would now call home.

* * *

**Like I promised, a new chapter by Friday! I'm nearly complete with the third so be on the lookout for that! And thanks for all the reviews!**

**Ja Ne for now!!  
**


	3. Survival Skills

**Hey!! Another chapter like I promised! I am so shocked that it has gotten a lot of reviews so far! Thank you so much everyone! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to like it as the story continues!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own The Blue Lagoon, this stories' inspiration.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Survival Skills

As the days passed, Yoshi began taking Inuyasha and Kagome under his wing. With his vast amount of knowledge and years of experience at sea, the old sailor taught the two young ones everything he knew.

He taught Inuyasha on how to fish and how to correctly carve a spear to properly spear them and the immense focus he needed. It took time and patience but eventually Inuyasha was catching fish and once even a crab; which Yoshi was really impressed. Yoshi told him the best places to fish and crab was just before the coral. And he even showed him which was good to eat and which ones were poisonous and Inuyasha quickly caught on. Once he grew confident of catching by the sea; Yoshi taught Inuyasha how to hunt small game on land. With a spear similar to fishing; Yoshi taught him how to sneak and quietly creep up on their prey. It didn't take the boy long to catch and hunt a couple of rabbits and even a stray boar. Inuyasha also learned how to skin and clean his kills and cook them over a fire; both sea and land creatures.

Kagome was taught just as well; with simpler and more delicate lessons. With Yoshi; she learned what flowers to pick for healing and/or for show and which were poisonous. The various fruits; ranging from bananas and coconuts to papaya and even dragonfruit she took note of and learned how to extract the juices and use it for cooking as well as for drinking. The berries too she learned well enough what to pick and what not to pick. She also learned how to store water properly as well as the food.

Since they were surrounded by water; they quickly learned how to swim. Which was interesting since they didn't have many clothes to start with; they simple stripped down until they were naked as the day they were born.

Since they were young; Inuyasha and Kagome didn't care about modesty.

"You two get back here! Put these clothes on!" Yoshi had both sets of clothes in his hands as he chased the two mischievous kids who ran ahead of them, naked.

"We don't want to wear clothes!" Inuyasha shouted back. He and Kagome were laughing down the shore; having fun as they outran the poor old man.

Once he ran out of breath, Yoshi simply flopped down and panted. "I'm getting too old for this." He watched them as they splashed into the ocean.

Kagome simply floated with the waves. Her shell hung from her neck; the same shell Inuyasha found the first day. She managed to tie a vine through a small hole in it. Now she considered it her good luck charm. She watched happily as she saw small tropical fish swim all around her. When she heard a splash, she saw her best friend come up for air. He'd been underwater.

"Inuyasha, are you happy?" She asked out of the blue.

He looked over; puzzled. He shrugged. "It's not bad here. Why, do you like it here?"

Her eyes roamed the calm Pacific sky; no clouds to be seen. She gently splashed the water. "It's pretty. I love all the flowers and the sounds I here every night when I go to bed. I love the ocean; it's so blue and clear I can see all the fishes around me."

"Yeah, it's different from our home." He began to swim over to her. "I wonder where Otou-san is; wonder if he made it back home."

She felt the waves lap around her as Inuyasha came right beside her. "I don't know. And if he did; is he coming back for us?"

"I'm sure he is. Otou-san would never abandon us."

"I hope so, cause every day feels longer to me, Inuyasha. Even though I'm used to living here now, I miss my home. I even miss my own Otou and Okaa." She lifted her head to the sky; where she knew deep down that that's where they were watching over her now.

Inuyasha; sensing her sadness, pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm here. I will protect you. Nothing's going to happen to us, I promise."

Just hearing those words were enough to calm her. She returned the hug. "Thanks, Inuyasha. You really are my best friend in the whole world."

Yoshi just sat back and enjoyed the sun's warmth on his face and the powdery sand underneath his palms and feet. In all the years he's been sailing, never has he seen an island so full of life and the ocean's color was so crystal clear; like the shade aquamarine perhaps. He watched the children play in the water; seeing how close they were; how they depended on each other.

'_**They're going to need that dependence on each other to get through this. If my old bones and slowing heart has anything to say about it.'**_ Lately he's been feeling more tired and sluggish; his bones stiff and hard to move. _**'I've been sailing the seas for years and this is where I might die; on a deserted island with probably no hope of rescue anytime soon.'**_

* * *

There was little do besides swim and explore. When dusk set in, the kids got out and put their clothes back on; well Inuyasha put only his almost worn out pants on and her dress was no worse for wear so she settled for tying it under her arms; where it ended above her knees. The daytime temperatures were semi-humid and hot while the night air was nice and pleasantly cool so they had to make adjustments.

The fire blazed once more; a few speared fish, which Inuyasha caught himself, grilled and sizzled deliciously. The three had split a giant papaya while they waited.

"Why do you know so much, Yoshi-san?" Kagome asked.

The old man chuckled at the girl's natural curiosity. "Well little Missy, I've been sailing these waters since before you were born." He slapped his knees. "I've been around the Pacific for over 40 years and even now I love the spray of the water on my face. I get thrilled every time I step onto a ship; knowing where we're headed."

"Have you ever been on an island before?" This time it was Inuyasha who spoke up.

"Once. It was a long time ago."

When the fish was darkened to the correct color, they each grabbed a stick and began to eat. Kagome had to take small bites. It was still too hot for her. Inuyasha however dug in; while taking occasional sips of water from his coconut shell that served as a cup.

"When I was a young lad; about 10 years older than you two; I sailed with my own father. He taught me everything I knew about the seas and life on the water." He took a bite before continuing. "It was at night. A storm was pounding down upon us. I could remember my father screaming; trying to hold on to the sails that blew furiously in the wind. He told me to go and save myself. I tried to help him but…He cared more about me than I ever knew. I got on a life boat and watched as my dad's ship disappeared in the blazing storm."

"That happened with us." Inuyasha pointed out.

Yoshi only nodded. "The next morning when I woke, I washed up on an island. I didn't where but I knew that I had to stay alive and wait for help. So for thirty-five days and nights I managed to live with only berries, bananas and fresh spring water. Occasionally I caught a few fish and that helped. When I saw a sail in the horizon; I screamed for help. When I started a fire; I guess the smoke caught their attention and I was rescued."

The children listened intently. "What about your Otou?" Kagome wondered. Her dinner was forgotten as she listened to the old man's tale.

"I never knew what happened to him." He sighed sadly. "And even now, I still don't know." His russet orb's caught the sudden disappointment in the kid's eyes. "Ah don't worry, young ones. I'm sure that your father is alive and searching for you as we speak."

Kagome quietly nibbled on her fish; her rich brown eyes gazing thoughtfully in the crackling fire. Here she was, a nine year old girl whose lost both her parents at such a young age and now stranded on a desert island with an old sailor and her best friend; waiting for help. She was too young to do anything but hope to stay alive and wait for a miracle.

Inuyasha knew what she was going through. Her already fragile mentality was going haywire; being stranded here. He practically grew up with Kagome so he knew her inside and out. Outside she looked content but on the inside she was confused and scared. Heck, he was unsure and quite scared himself, but he was more concerned for Kagome.

By placing a friendly hand on hers, Inuyasha offered her at least some peace of mind. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. She wouldn't have to do anything. He would take care of her. Everything he would do, it would be for her and her well being. When her sorrowful browns met his comforting golden suns, that cute smile lit up her face.

"I'm glad you're here, Inuyasha." She whispered softly.

He squeezed her hand. "So am I. I wouldn't leave you alone. Not now, not ever." He wouldn't realize how much that statement would prove true in later years.

* * *

A sudden fluttering interrupted the ocean's waves song. All three looked up to see black winged creatures; all together flying over them. Squeaking could also be heard; a lot of them.

"What are they?" Kagome asked.

"I believe they are fruit bats." Yoshi answered her. The colony was flying in an arc covering the half moon's light. "They're probably heading over to a far side of the island to feast upon the bananas and guava."

To Kagome and Inuyasha, the arched formation was a sight to see; especially when the moon's light was almost shaded from them.

"Will they hurt us?" Inuyasha's eyes continued to follow the colony after they had passed over them.

"No, they only feast upon the fruit and flowers here. If you don't bother them, they won't bother you." After taking a gulp of spring water; his old voice turned serious. "But one creature that you must never encounter, is the Aka-Tora snake."

"Red Tiger Snake?" Both boy and girl asked.

Yoshi nodded. "I encountered one just a few days ago on the far edge of the forest. You must never come into contact with one, ever." Both brown and gold eyes stared intently and listened. "This snake can be about 7 or 8 feet long; its body fire red with tiger stripes adorning it's whole body; hence the name. Its underbelly pale as yellow can get. The eyes, black as the stripes. Cold blooded killer eyes they are." He shivered at the recollection.

Both children looked to each other and back to Yoshi. "Why is it dangerous, Oji-san?"

"It's fatally poisonous. It can spit venom as red as lava. When it attacked me, the bark I was next to, burned and sizzled like fire. I got away as fast as I could. Luckily; it had eyes for another victim or else I wouldn't be here talking. It's really fast."

"Fast and poisonous…" Inuyasha repeated.

As much as Kagome loved animals; the birds, lizards, fish, now even the bats; this Aka-Tora snake was a fierce predator and she needed to stay away from it. It sounded really dangerous to her and she would heed the old man's wise words.

"Luckily, that snake is the only real predator you need to fear on this island. The rest are harmless, like those fruit bats."

"Okay." Inuyasha and Kagome has learned a lot from this wise old sailor. Learning how to hunt, swim, and survive based on how Yoshi made it through before. They would need all those skills and more come later on in life.

With the half moon hanging over the water and the ocean's waves sang their melodious and ever-lasting song, It was a matter of time before they all fell sleep dreaming; hoping to be rescued and saved.

* * *

**What do you think? I plan to have the next chapter up by this time next week. Have a great weekend!**

**Ja Ne for now!**


	4. Underwater

**I know it's a short chapter but it will get longer, I promise. It will be only a few more chapters before they grow into adults so be patient. And I want to thank all who have supported me so far! I now have all the chapters planned out! There will be 20 chapters plus and epilogue if I decide to do one. You guys will have to decide on that. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own _The Blue Lagoon_ either.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Underwater**

It had been close to two months since the three washed ashore on the island. Each and every day they had prayed for a miracle; to be rescued. The days rolled by with clear, cloudless skies and semi-humid temperatures and the best way to cool off was to take a swim in the nice, crystal clear ocean.

Kagome's ever growing hair whipped around her as she took in the fresh ocean breeze that has now become so familiar to her. She also felt it on her bare and now tan shoulders, arms and legs. She was just standing on the surf, the waves lapping around her feet as her innocent brown eyes gazed across the ocean.

"It's so pretty here." She whispered. "It's hard to believe that this is an island." Over the past two months she has learned so much and no longer felt like a child. She's had to learn how to survive and take care of herself. Even her voice sounded mature.

"Kaggie?" Her head turned to see her best friend walking towards her. He also had a tan and now wore only a ragged short version of the black pants. His hair has also gotten longer.

"What's up Inu? How's Yoshi-san?"

That morning, Yoshi wasn't up and about like he usually was. He complained of stiff joints and feeling more tired than usual. So the children opted to get their daily supply of fresh water and dragon fruits and some coconuts too. Kagome had even found some herbs that temporarily relieved his pain so he could sleep.

Inuyasha only shook his head. "I don't think he's that well. He's sleeping now but he's pale and has hardly moved at all."

"Poor Yoshi-san." Her eyes roamed the skies and surprisingly saw a storm on the horizon. It was still far out so they had at least a few more hours.

The boy only nodded. The old sailor was like a teacher and sort of adopted grandfather to them and he was taking a turn for the worse. "Why don't we go swimming? Go down and see the coral?"

Coral reefs this far north were extremely rare and unheard of, Yoshi had said. The two kids had discovered the hidden reef a few days earlier and were amazed at all the scenery.

"Okay." She was concerned about the old man and she knew that Inuyasha was trying to get her mind off it plus Yoshi really needed his rest. Taking off their clothes, he grabbed her hand and they both splashed and dove under the water and swam to the barrier reef.

* * *

The two never let the other go as they explored the beautiful underwater world. There were reefs of many colors; ranging from amethyst purple to sky blue and even sunset orange. They marveled at how many species of fish called this home. They saw manta rays, starfish and tiny tropical fish swimming, ignoring the foreign beings swimming above them. The underwater world was indeed mysterious, because they had never seen such a lively world before. Sea turtles, rays, clams and even a shark all coincided together.

Inuyasha's eyes roamed everywhere; seeing the many different colored shells that hermit crabs called home. Kagome kept up with him; as she observed two manta rays in what looked like a courtship dance. She smiled; her love for the island and this reef increased her good mood and making it bearable to live here.

Once they held their breath for as long as possible, Inuyasha and Kagome swam upwards and gasped for air as they broke the surface.

"Looks like we better head in." Inuyasha saw the gray rumbling clouds moving fairly quickly. The wind was picking up too.

So the two swam to shore; put back on their clothes and walked back to their shelter. Their new straw hanging mat protected them from the harsh winds and rains; after learning the first storm they went through.

* * *

Kagome knelt beside the still form of the sleeping man. Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said that Yoshi was pale. He was pale and clammy as the moon. His hand was cold to the touch, as Kagome went to offer some comfort; although he was asleep. She used the last of the herbs just a few hours ago and it wouldn't be long before the sailor would wake up to excruciating pain once more.

She heard the wind starting to howl outside and drops of rain beginning to fall. Inuyasha just came in from relieving himself and getting some fish for later tonight. When he looked up from setting the fish down, he saw how crestfallen Kagome looked.

"You think he's going to be okay?" She asked; her voice meek.

"I'm not sure, Kagome. We've done all we can." He went to sit beside her. "He's old and I've seen him more tired than usual the past few days. This morning he refused to leave the futon because he complained on how much it hurt to move."

She nodded her head. "It seems sleeping is the only relief for his pain right now." Her head went straight for his shoulder; exhausted and worried. "I hope he makes it."

"Me too." He then laid his head on hers and smelt the ocean in her damp hair. It was hard to stay calm and in control when you want to scream for help. Yoshi was very ill and Kagome was scared and worried. He had to stay strong for all of them.

The storm raged outside while the children watched Yoshi. He was moaning and groaning every now and then and had begun to sweat. Kagome tried to keep his forehead cool while Inuyasha struggled to keep him hydrated. It seemed that the old man was getting worse by the hour.

"I don't think we can do anymore." The boy's voice was doubtful and sad as he fed the last of the dragon fruit's juice down the old man's throat. The last few hours he and little Kagome were starting to tire from doing everything to keep Yoshi from becoming more ill.

Kagome was worn. The old man's face she noticed was more clammy and pale. Sweat was dripping buckets from his forehead and his moans seemed to express more unbearable pain. She felt bad that she couldn't do anything more to help him. "I'm scared Inuyasha."

He crawled over and held his little friend. "We'll be okay, you'll see. We're going to make it and so is he." He didn't believe that Yoshi would make it through the night at this rate but anything that would help Kagome's fear ease, he would say or do it.

The girl only nodded her head; even though she knew just as well as Inuyasha that it wasn't alright for the old sailor. She could hear the rain easing and the wind down to a small breeze; bringing the ocean's smell with it. It was still cloudy though.

"Come on, Kagome." He pulled her up and took her by her shoulders to direct her outside. "We've done all we can. And I think the outside air would do us some good." It was quite stifling in the hut; combined with the sweat from Yoshi and heat from the storm. Now the night air was cooling and refreshing.

* * *

They took a silent walk along the swelling shoreline. It was still gray along the horizon but there was a breakthrough where the sun was setting; creating pink and oranges in the purple and midnight blue clouds. It would have been a perfect end to the day if the situation their mentor was in wasn't so dire.

They continued until they came upon a cliff side. It wasn't so far up but you could get seriously hurt if you fell into the rocks were the cliff side and ocean met in a blowing crash of water and wind. The two let their legs dangle while they watched the sunset.

"You know what I miss the most?" Kagome asked as she stared into the orange glow of the sun.

"What?"

"Snow." She turned to him. "It was starting to snow a few days before we left Japan. I love catching snowflakes on my tongue. And I love making snow angels."

"Yeah. I love building a snowman." Inuyasha was entranced by the sun as it slowly hit the water. "It will be hard to go without the snow and cookies. I love the cookies my mom used to make...chocolate chip." He sighed as he tried to remember the taste.

"I can hardly remember the taste of anything now…rice, sushi, sashimi…ramen too."

Inuyasha nearly drooled at the mention of ramen. "Whenever we get off this island, the first thing I'm gonna eat is a nice big bowl of fresh ramen." He sat back on his hands and swung his legs back and forth.

Kagome giggled and agreed; except she could go for some yakisoba. She loved the dish her mother used to make her before she died. Nothing could compare to her mom's yakisoba. She fingered her good luck shell and ran her fingers up and down the flowers; which she added over time. Blue and purple flowers complimented the shell almost perfectly. Every night since they've been there, Kagome prayed; with her charm shell in her hands, to the Kamis above that she and Inuyasha would make it. That they would get off this island and go home.

The sun was nearly set; bright orange rays signifying the near completion of it. Inuyasha looked at his companion then back to the sky. It was getting dark and they needed to check on Yoshi.

"Let's go, Kagome." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "I will get dinner started while you keep an eye on Oji-san. Hopefully he's still hanging on."

"Okay." She held his hand and he led her back to the campsite on the beach.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it was short but like I said, it will get longer the further it goes. The next chapter might be a little sad but there will be good and...romantic times to come! Until next chapter...which will be sometime next week(I'm writing and completing them sooner than Friday) but if you want me to post it sooner, let me know in a review!**

**Ja Ne for now!!  
**


	5. Passing

**Hey I know it's short again!! But hey, I told you it will get longer, I promise. This will be the last chapter where they are children. For those who are waiting fro them to be adults, you'll only have to wait one more chapter for that to happen. Finally, right? Oh and thank you to all who have reviewed and favorite this story so far! I feel so happy to see that this story is loved! Okay, as a treat, I will post this chapter today instead of Friday! The next chapter should be posted by then, hopefully. So Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly(_sighs_) do not own the adorable and sexy hanyou we all know and love! Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own this stories' inspiration, _The Blue Lagoon_, either  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Passing**

The morning was dismal; the gray indicating more rain for the upcoming day. The wind was not so bad; just creating a calming breeze- a calm before the storm. The hut in which two children and an old man lived in would protect them; as it did on numerous occasions.

When the children fell asleep last night; Kagome was shielded by Inuyasha; his body keeping her warm as well as protecting her; even from her dreams. He was the first to awake and immediately noticed her beneath him. He could feel her breathing so deep and relaxed. He noticed that she felt completely calm when she slept.

"I'll protect you, Kagome. I promise you." He whispered in her ear. As long as she wasn't hurt, as long as she was in his sights and out of danger; he would be fine. It was his job to watch over her and he would promise her that every day; even when they finally got off this island.

"Inu…"She mumbled before yawning loudly. "Inuyasha…?"She looked up to see him staring at her. "You already up?"

"Yeah, been up for a while." He pulled himself up so Kagome could stretch. "We need to check Oji-san." He looked to see the sailor; who looked to be peacefully asleep. Strange; he didn't see his chest moving up and down. Inuyasha did not see that as a good sign at all.

"Inuyasha?" She watched him kneel over Yoshi; his face confused. She quickly came up beside him. She touched the frail hand on his chest and was repelled by how cold it was. "His hand is cold. What does that mean?"

The boy hovered his ear over Yoshi's mouth and didn't find a single breath, not even a sound. Inuyasha plopped back down; just realizing. "I think…" He gulped down sadly. "I think he's dead."

Panic stricken eyes turned from him to the cold body. "Yoshi-san?" She whispered sadly. She gently shook his shoulder but got no response. "Oh no…no, no, no! Why?! Why?!" She cried.

Inuyasha pulled her to his body; rocking her. He couldn't say anything. He just let her cry and comfort her as he knew how. Inuyasha was close to tears himself. The old man was their teacher, a grandfather to them ever since the incident. He was their only friend; their sole companion that they could talk to about anything. And last night; he died in his sleep. What where they supposed to do now?"

Inuyasha suddenly thought of how hard Kagome was taking this. Only 4 years ago, she lost her parents and now she witnessed the death of another person close to her…to both of them. Kagome didn't deserve to feel this much pain and sorrow at such a young age. She was so carefree and so innocent…and she had to suffer through 3 deaths. No one should be put through this much heartache but Kagome was the unlucky one. A little girl was supposed to be happy and cheerful; not depressed and filled with so much grief. Heck, he had to go through his mother's death when he was just a toddler. It saddened him but he managed to move on and think of her when she was alive.

"Why? Why did he have to die?" She sobbed into his chest. It was getting colder but the warmth of her best friend's arms kept the chill away.

Inuyasha hated hearing her so sad and that generated his own tears; which he kept at bay. "He was old. There was nothing we could do." He glanced from Yoshi's peaceful form and put his nose into Kagome's silky black hair. "At least he's no longer suffering. Oji-san was in a lot of pain and death released him from that."

Kagome stopped and only nodded in acceptance. Inuyasha was right. Yoshi was no longer suffering. His pain seemed excruciating and it hurt to hear his groans and moans of agony. She didn't want to see any living being put through such torment.

* * *

The hut was starting to reek of death. A new storm was coming and they had to do something. They couldn't leave Yoshi to rot; he deserved at least a proper burial.

"We should give him a resting place. Somewhere by the ocean." Inuyasha pulled back to await Kagome's answer.

She wiped her eyes and her running nose and took a deep breath. "Yes, we should. But where?"

He thought and mentally skipped across the island for a spot. There were plenty of places he could choose from but one in particular stuck out. "What about that place where the rocks are shaped like a horseshoe? Where the ocean laps at it at high tide?"

It took her a while but she finally recognized what he meant. "Oh yeah, he loved to watch the stars from there and enjoy those papayas."

"That's a perfect spot. Let's go and dig a grave before we get more rain. And after we bury and pray for his soul, we need to get out of here." Inuyasha stood and stretched his arms.

"Why?" She stood up along beside him and both walked out onto the beach; where the waves were still swelling from the previous one.

"Just to another side of the island. We can pack up our supplies and some food and water and head out before the rain comes." His sunlit eyes looked up to the sky and saw how it was getting darker. He grimaced and quickly took hold of Kagome's hand. "Let's go, before it gets worse."

So the children walked until they found that perfect spot. It was at low tide so they dug a hole wide and deep enough so Yoshi would fit. While Inuyasha dug with the help of the pocketknife and coconut shells, Kagome wandered into the forest; not too far from the beach and found beautiful pink and blue flowers to place on top of the rock. Once she found a good amount, she walked back and saw her companion nearly complete with the grave.

Kagome sighed sadly as she sat by the hole. "I can't believe that he's actually gone." The sky above them was a semi-light gray and thunder was rumbling far in the distance. The weather matched their moods perfectly.

Inuyasha swiped the sweat from his forehead and plopped down in exhaustion. "I know. I'll miss Oji-san. He taught me a lot that I will never forget." The hole looked good enough, he thought. "This looks fine. Now we have to drag him all the way down here."

"I'll do my best." She might not be physically strong like Inuyasha but she had enough will and determination to make up for it. Inuyasha smiled at her; praised her mentally and pulled both of them up and went to retrieve the body.

It was a tough journey from the shelter to the grave. Kagome held his feet while Inuyasha struggled with his torso. He was tired from digging and dragging Yoshi but he didn't stop for himself. When he saw Kagome looking tired, they stopped for a bit to catch their breath. Finally, after a while they managed to place Yoshi carefully into the 3 foot hole and bury him.

Once he was completely buried, Kagome placed the flowers at the top of the rock and began to pray for a peaceful and safe trip to the afterlife. Inuyasha knelt beside her and closed his eyes to pray as well. Once they finished, they got up, bowed to show their respect to their teacher/grandfather figure and walked away.

* * *

The small girl wiped a few stray tears and took a deep breath. The ocean's breath was a soothing smell and it relaxed her frantic nerves. "Now it's just us, Inuyasha."

"I know." The waves lapping at their feet were getting stronger and the wind was picking up. "We need to pack up the boat and head to another place on the island." He then looked at her face. "We'll make it, Kaggie. Oji-san taught us well and I know we can make it, no matter how long."

Kagome looked up into his eyes and saw the reassurance and fierceness swirling endlessly. She knew Inuyasha was always fearless and strong and that he would make sure nothing happened to them. Kagome trusted him with her life and forever would have faith in his abilities. His sunlit eyes always showed her what she needed to know. "You're right, Inya. We will make it. Just as long as we have each other."

A fairly light blush appeared but agreed with her anyway. She had so much faith and trust in her heart for him that it made him all the more protective.

When they got back, they immediately started to pack the boat. With fresh water, food, the blankets, tools, and other things in the small boat, Inuyasha pushed the boat out into the water and got in. Kagome held onto the edges and watched as the hut they all shared grow smaller the further they drifted away. Inuyasha rowed close to the shoreline and made sure not to stray too far out into the ocean.

For about a half a mile, they searched for a nice spot along the beach. The storm was coming closer and they needed to find shelter for the night.

"How about there?" Kagome pointed to a spot where palm trees were all around and the coral and fish were easily accessible.

"Perfect. Great job, Kagome." The boy rowed until they reached the shore. They got out all the stuff and found a small cave to store and sleep in until they could get a hut built; which would have to wait until tomorrow. When they managed to squeeze everything in, the two ventured into the forest and found a clean, running spring and stream close to the beach. The trees held more fruit and flowers than on the other side, which was excellent.

Thunder boomed and the rain came down hard as the two kids just managed to run into the cave.

Kagome wrapped herself in a blanket while she nibbled on some fresh dragonfruit. "We'll always be together, right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was close to her while he sipped some papaya juice; the juice dribbling down his chin. He wiped it clean before answering. "Of course, Kagome. Nothing's going to separate us now."

The storm raged outside while Inuyasha and Kagome were deep in their own thoughts. They had no idea how much they would need each other in the coming years and had no inkling of what was in store for them.

* * *

**What do you think? I know its a little sad. But now we can progress! The next chapter will be when they are finally adults-well, teenagers but you get the idea. This will be getting interesting and fast although I'm not going to rush it! I have a few sneaky plots up my sleeves first...heh heh heh! Lemon and lime lovers be patient! They will be here in due time...you just don't know when! (Laughs evilly)  
**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	6. Metamorphasis

**Hello! It's me again!! I know you've all been waiting for this chapter! They are finally teenagers and things will get interesting from here!! Thanks to all who have favored and reviewed this story so far!!! I hope you enjoy this!!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the sexy hanyou or any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own this story's inspiration, _The Blue Lagoon_, either.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Metamorphosis**

The waves continued to crash along the shores as the only two inhabitants thrived and continued to survive the only way they knew how. Nothing had changed much for the past six years, although the children had grown into adults.

Now at 15 years old, Kagome sat upon the beach, on the warm sand while she relished the warm weather and the savory fruit she had been eating. Her black hair was now down at her hips; which swayed with the breath of the ocean. On her shoulder; begging for fruit was a pretty red and blue parrot they befriended; Hana they called her. Kagome giggled and tore off some banana to give to her. While Hana ate, Kagome stared out into the coral; where her much taller and only best friend fished for dinner.

Concentrating on a big whopper of a fish, Inuyasha steadied his pike and struck at the fish before it could get away. Grinning in triumph, the 16 year old had enough fish for the night and probably the next night. Gathering up his catch, he walked back to the beach to see his beautiful companion on the beach…and that damn parrot on her shoulder.

"You got dinner?" She eyed the big batch of fish and saw that prideful smile on his lips.

"As if there was a doubt." Over the years, the better he got at fishing and hunting, the more confident he got; not to mention his head had swelled over with too much pride.

Kagome only shook her head and got up to help him. "You're getting more cocky everyday, you know that?" She teased playfully.

"And you're getting more smart mouthed." He nudged her. She giggled and nudged him back. Hana decided it was getting bumpy and flew ahead to the hut.

* * *

The hut that had been there since the day after Yoshi's death has stood tall and strong. It had started out as a simple hut but when came new ideas and Inuyasha gained some muscle, the hut expanded and now had a 3/4 wrap-around porch and was on stilts 3 feet above the ground.

They entered through the door and settled down at the small table that was built not too long ago. On either side of the table the walls were occupied. To the left was a ladder that led to a small sleeping area big enough for both of them; separated by a blanket. While Inuyasha settled down, Kagome went to get them some fresh water out of a good sized basin that collected fresh rain water and their daily supply of drinking water from the stream. There was a smaller one next to it; but it was used to clean the fruit and wash their hands.

Kagome got two coconut shells full of water and settled across from Inuyasha; handing him his drink. "You okay?"

After taking a huge gulp, he narrowed his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You just look more tired than usual." She sipped once more.

"You must be seeing things." He saw that she didn't believe him one bit. He didn't want to tell her that he was under the weather. He had things to do and her to protect. So he continued to drink.

"I don't think so." After finishing her drink; she took it back and got some fruit from the the chest they used to store it in. Taking some guava, papaya, and dragonfruit; placing the pocketknife she would use to cut with beside her, she asked "Hey, why don't we go and sit by the cliffs? We can bring our fruit bowls with us."

"Sure, that sounds great." When she smiled and turned her back, he sighed and laid down on his back. When he woke up that morning, his head started to throb and it's only gotten worse. His back and shoulders felt so sore but he didn't say anything in front of Kagome. She didn't need to worry about him getting sick on her.

She knew Inuyasha was hiding something and he refused to say anything. He didn't look all too well. When she finished washing the fruit, she began to cut them into smaller pieces. "Why won't you say anything to me, Inuyasha? You know I don't like it when you hide things from me."

He hated when she sounded so hurt. She was hurt enough in her lifetime and he didn't need to add to that. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just I can tough it out. Things need to get done plus I worry when you're out of my sight."

She smiled at his answer. "Its okay. But I can take care of myself too. It's nice when you worry but sometimes I think you overdo it. You push yourself too hard and you need to take it easy once in a while."

She always looked out for him; as he did her. While he made sure she was careful in all that she did; she made sure to not let him work himself ragged. They took care of each other. It was heartwarming to know you had someone to have your back; watch over you.

With two shells of mixed fruit in her hands, she stood up and turned to face him. "Ready to go?"

Making sure he didn't show his pain as he got up; he grabbed a shell and the two walked out; Hana flying out with them.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon as the boy and girl walked along the beach, up the hills and to the high cliff-sides that overlooked the wide blue Pacific. When they finally reached the serene precipice, They let their legs dangle while they ate and enjoyed the cool breeze.

Inuyasha sat close to Kagome and often turned to stare at her. Lately it was all he could think about; how gorgeous she has become. When she went to sleep at night; he'd peel back the curtain and just look at her. Her silky hair had grown so long it reached her hips and it covered her chest. She wore no shirt; just a worn knee length skirt that showed off those long, lean and toned legs. Her chest and her hips had developed quite nicely too and he often looked hard and long at them…without her seeing of course. Her sparkling brown eyes showed her innocence and knowledge the older she got. Behind one of her ears; sat a blue flower that matched the ocean with white stripes on the petals. It brought out the black in her hair and the brown in her eyes. The shell he found six years ago still hung from her slender neck; her good luck charm. She had become a stunning creature to him.

He shook his head and looked out into the horizon. Inuyasha didn't know why he thought such things about her. Sure he thought she was always cute but she had developed over the last six years; it was hard for him not to notice. He didn't know why he started thinking of her that way. She was his best friend and companion, right? So why was he scared and uncertain of these new feelings?

Little did he know; she had similar thoughts about him. Over the years; he had grown from the skinny 10 year old to a handsome and strong man. And Kagome couldn't help but stare at his physique. His broad shoulders looked strong and muscled. His arms lean and powerful; as well as muscled too. His chest and torso…well Kagome had to refrain from staring too long. And his legs looked powerful and toned. The only thing he had to cover himself was a loincloth, but the girl had seen more than her share of him naked, but she still thought of him as her best and only friend; despite how god like he has become. And his silky silver hair was unusually long and exotic. And his eyes; those deep metallic gold eyes drew her in every time she looked at him. She had always been fascinated with his eyes. They were beautiful; full of pride and never holding anything back. He was so…so handsome and-

She had to stop thinking like that! This was her best friend she was thinking about! But why was she seeing him as something more than a friend? She didn't know what to do and it was scaring her out of her mind.

A squawk startled them both. They saw Hanna land gracefully on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hana, you crazy bird! Nearly scared me to death!" Knowing what she wanted; he gave the bird a piece of guava. He really did like the tame parrot; he thought she was just crazy and sometimes so damn annoying.

Kagome watched the interaction and only smiled. Then she looked out into the sky and sighed. "What do you miss back home?"

Inuyasha looked at her and began to think long and hard. "Oh I don't know." He observed a whale as it surfaced way out in the ocean. "The trees I guess…maybe the sky. Its hard to remember now."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I miss the cherry blossoms the most. I would love how they would bloom every spring. Colors like pink, white and even blue- I loved it!" She then looked down. "It's really difficult to think of home when this has been all we've known for Kami knows how long."

"Yeah I know." He couldn't remember the exact day they first floated to this island. Hell he doesn't know what year it is anymore. And all the manners and lessons about civilization they were taught were day by day disappearing.

"You know what I saw the other day?" She turned her body to face him. "I saw a cocoon and I watched it. Then it hatched and this beautiful green and orange butterfly flew away into the trees. I like to think of us as butterflies; that one day we can grow our own wings and fly away from here."

Inuyasha thought that she was already a butterfly. She grew from a small and scared little girl and hatched from her own cocoon of security and into a healthy and strong woman. She had her wings…she just couldn't fly away yet. "You think so?"

She giggled and looked away shyly. "Yes. Silly huh?"

He shook his head. "No it isn't. I can see what you're saying. We're both like butterflies but can't fly away yet because we have nowhere to go."

Her eyes met his again and gave him that gentle smile he liked. "Even if I could, I would never fly away without you."

He felt his cheeks heat up and looked out again. "Yeah…me too."

It grew awkward for a while because both were affected by their partner. Feelings were erupting slowly in their guts and none knew what to do or what to think. All they could do was eat and stare into the blue horizon; the ocean breeze always cooling their souls.

* * *

When their shells were empty; Kagome stood up and stretched her upper body; unaware of the intense gaze Inuyasha was giving her. "Why don't we head back in and relax? It's getting kind of hot." She suggested.

As he stood up, he felt dizzy but shook it off. All they way back to the hut, Inuyasha felt the pain getting stronger and more painful to handle. His head was starting to throb and pound and it got worse the more he walked. Kagome thought something was wrong and his eyes told her that. She watched him but he didn't falter but he did wince once in a while.

Hana flew right in and landed on a window sill while Kagome walked in; instantly feeling better in the shade. When she turned around, she gasped in shock.

As Inuyasha entered the hut, a sharp pain ran up his spine and right into his head. It hit him so hard that he fell to his knees and held his head. He heard Kagome's startled gasp and knew what was coming.

"Inuyasha!!! Are you okay?!" She knelt beside him and rubbed his back.

"My head!!!!" He groaned in excruciating pain. He felt he was going to throw up if he moved. His body was aching all over but his head was the main center-point. It was hard to move, talk or even think without the stinging and pounding that consumed his head.

"Okay. Go and lie down. I'm going to make some medicine to help you and don't you dare argue with me!" She tried to sound stern but she ended up sounding hurt instead. She got up and began to look for that special herb she used for aches and pains.

For once he didn't argue with her. It was pointless and he knew he was in trouble. So, with a great deal of effort, he climbed the ladder slowly and painfully. He moaned every step he took and plopped down as soon he reached his sleeping area.

Kagome could hear every sound he made and it hit her heart like a dagger every time. She pulled herself together and managed to mix the different ingredients with the herb and got a shell of fresh water to wash it down with. It took everything she had not to start crying because she knew she would completely break down. It was up to her to save him and she'd be damned if he got worse on her watch.

When she finally got up and knelt beside him; She could see how much agony he really was in. His eyes were scrunched; closed tightly as his breathing was coming out in uneven pants. She could also see him gritting his teeth; trying not to scream. The hissing got worse too.

Holding back those sorrowful tears, her hand went to his forehead. "You're burning up." She got the medicine and raised his head to her lap. "This will help to ease your pain. Sorry if it's bitter. You think you can swallow it?"

It looked like he really didn't want to but he slowly unclenched his teeth and gulped down. "Alright, one…two…three." She quickly poured the concoction down and made sure he swallowed all of it. He started to gag from the aftertaste and she got the water. After gulping down most of it, she set his head back down and sighed in relief. His moans had lessened and his face was free from any strain.

When she went down and got some more water and a rag for his fever; she heard his voice. "Kagome…"

"You don't need to talk, Inuyasha. You just need to rest. I told you pushed yourself too hard." She climbed up the ladder and again knelt beside him. "You really had me worried. You wouldn't stop hissing and groaning."

He could tell that she was frantic and trying to hold back those inevitable tears. He hated when she was hurt; especially over something like this. "You're aren't getting rid of me that easily." He chuckled.

She wrung the rag out and wiped his sweaty forehead. "You make jokes even when you're sick." Now that he was talking, low and hoarsely but still talking; Kagome could relax. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Just don't hit me." And both laughed joyously. Kagome had a tendency to hit him upside his head when he did something stupid or foolish. But in the end; she couldn't stay mad at him.

After wiping down his face; Kagome could tell he was getting sleepy. "Looks like the medicine is taking effect. It will help you sleep while easing the pain." She got up and pulled a blanket over his lower torso. "Rest and when you wake up; you'll have some dinner waiting for you, okay?"

When she went to pull her hand away, Inuyasha grabbed her hand; causing her to look into his eyes. "You're too good to me, Kaggie. You know that?"

Her shimmering cocoa eyes met looked deep into his sleepy sunlit ones; and her heart sped up. "Someone's got to look out for you. Who knows what trouble you'd get into otherwise." The longer their gazed held, the more their stomachs fluttered. "You can be so reckless."

His glare/scowl didn't have the usual effect as it usually did because he was getting real tired real fast.

Kagome cleared her throat and gently pulled her hand away; even though her heart continued to beat rapidly. "You rest and I'll have supper ready for you when you wake up, okay?" She repeated. He only nodded and watched through half lidded eyes as Kagome stepped down and out of sight.

The sun was already half way down the western sky when he looked out; meaning it would be setting soon. So without another sound; Inuyasha closed his eyes and gave into a world without the burning, the hissing or any excruciating torture…just a rest he really did need. He did not know what or why this happened; but it was something that would alter and change his life forevermore.

* * *

**So what do you think? It is longer; thank god! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can wait until Monday's update! Oh and I hoped you like the little innocent fluff...though it won't be so innocent for long...heh heh!**

**Ja Ne for now!!**


	7. Hidden Inside

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed!!! It makes happy to see that many people are liking this story! I get excited every time I see a review alert in my inbox or another person adding this blossoming story to their favorites or story alerts!! I will not let you down!!! Keep reading and enjoying!! **

***Oh I would like to credit to: _musicgodess3_ for giving me a wonderful idea for this chapter! Thank you so much!!! (From your review) I'm sure you'll like this one!* **

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying that the sexy and lovable hanyou does NOT belong to me?! And all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Nor this stories' inspiration, _The Blue Lagoon! _**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hidden Inside**

Kagome has stayed up half the night watching over him; making sure there were no more sudden pain attacks. She continued to wipe his face down since he still had a bit of a fever but was down considerably because of her quick thinking and her expertise in medicine. Although she was weary and exhausted herself; Inuyasha's health was more important than her own. He was never-if rarely, sick and that caused her great concern and indeed panic. He was always so strong and took great care of himself as well as her. This had struck so suddenly and it scared her to death.

"You stupid idiot…" She whispered affectionately. "Scared me out of my head. You take great pleasure in scaring me, huh?" She knew he couldn't hear her but talking to him made her feel better.

After doing all she could; her body screamed for sleep and gave in. When she crawled over to her space, she immediately passed out.

* * *

The sun was just rising; the light pouring into hut in rays of gold. The forest was starting to come alive around them and the beach was alive with sound from the never ending ocean. Hana was starting wake too; sleeping on the window sill next to the sleeping quarters.

As soon as he began to become conscious; his head was still pounding, like someone was beating his head like a drum. **HARD**. Inuyasha moaned softly and started to get up but with his head thumping and muscles aching like crazy; he decided against it. He could see the sun rays at his feet and quickly closed his eyes; feeling as if they had been burned. His whole body was sore and weak. The only thing he could do without much pain was hear and smell. He could faintly hear the birds and ocean's waves…and the more pleasant sound of Kagome sleeping beside him, a mere blanket separating them. The hut; from what he could sense, smelled of grilled fish and sweet fruit.

With the sense that the room was much brighter through her closed eyelids, Kagome reluctantly opened them and got up; feeling not as good as last night but better that she had at least some sleep. Looking at the blanket; her senses became sharp and her pace quick as she crawled over to the one thing that had her worried sick. Feeling his forehead; she was relieved to see that his fever had broken but he still felt warm for some reason.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered softly. "Are you awake?"

"Ka...Kago…" He mumbling half her name was enough for her.

"Do you feel any better?"

He felt her hand on his face and he felt oddly at peace and more awake. He could also hear her concern and tried his best to give her a full answer. "Not really. My head still hurts."

"Well the good news is your fever is gone. You think you can eat something?" Seeing him give a tiny nod, she patted his shoulder and went down the ladder to fetch some fish and clean drinking water. She would have to do the chores today and that meant getting fresh water from the stream; although that was Inuyasha's job.

Balancing the fish and water; she carefully made her way up and once again had Inuyasha's head in her lap. "Here's some water…to keep you hydrated." She held the shell to his lips and watched him guzzle down slowly. After a few breaks, he finished the drink.

"Okay, you think you can sit up and eat?"

Knowing he would have to open his eyes sooner or later, the boy's vision was unbelievably blurry but he could make out the fish Kagome was holding. He sat to where his back was leaning against the wall and his back wasn't aching too badly. Kagome handed him the grilled fish and began to bite into it; regardless if it was made last night.

Kagome was happy to seeing him eat something. "You are going to stay in bed and rest. I'll take care of the chores today."

"Kagome..." He didn't want to her to run around unprotected. Although he knew she could hold her own to a certain extent, Inuyasha wouldn't leave her to do everything while he was recovering from an illness that was foreign to him.

"Don't you argue with me." She sounded determined and stubborn. Why couldn't he see that him staying in bed and recovering was the best thing for him? "I'm not going to let you run around and faint on me again. I know you better than that!"

"And I'm not going to see you running around doing things that I can do even if I have a blasted headache going on!" Every word he spoke; his senses were going in and out and his head was pounding to a degree that he would faint and/or throw up if he even moved.

"Well, tough! You are staying here and that's that! If I even see move from your bed I will hit you!" Even though she wouldn't actually do it; she had to get her point across. "Please just stay here and rest. I don't want to see you hurt even more."

Was she actually this worried about him? Sure this unknown illness scared the heck out of him but he was tough and could fight this. Whenever Kagome looked tired and not like herself, then he started to panic. He would take care of her until he was sure she could be out and about again. Now Kagome was doing this for him. She was being just as stubborn as he was, but also caring and by his side.

Without another word, he slid down; not even finishing his fish and tried to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to fight the pounding he so desperately wanted to go away.

* * *

Seeing that he was not going to fight her, Kagome sighed, rubbed his back and left him be. Inuyasha worked hard for both of them and now it was her turn. She would even pick fragrant flowers; hoping it would help him feel better.

Having that thought in mind, she had a small breakfast of guava and coconut milk and got to work. Kagome mentally thought of what she had to do and when to do it. Inuyasha usually took care of the hunting, fishing, and getting their water. She tried to keep the hut clean as possible and gather fresh fruit and berries. Also getting some medicinal plants that would help sickness and especially the herb she used for Inuyasha, it would definitely be a busy day for her.

Hana watched quietly from her roost as she watched Kagome go in and out of the hut. First, Kagome had cleaned and straightened out the hut as best she could, cleared any fruit she deemed bad and rotten and went to check on Inuyasha and saw he was still sleeping. Knowing he would be okay, the teenager ventured out of the hut with a sack for fruit collecting.

Collecting some perfect pieces of dragonfruit, banana, guava, and papaya she then went to pick some medicinal roots and plants and made sure to get more of the herb that she used last night. Seeing the sun beating down on her; she went back to the hut and deposited her findings in the chest and her medicinal supplies in a satchel hanging beside the chest. She would rest for a while.

Hana landed softly on her shoulder. The bird could sense her exhaustion and nuzzled her cheek. Kagome smiled and rubbed the parrots belly with the back of her fingers. "Oh Hana…you think Inuyasha's going to be okay? I can't help but think about him all the time." The bird bent her head curiously and continued to nuzzle. "You think so?" Besides Inuyasha, the bird was the only other person…well animal she could talk to.

After taking a quick drink and checking on Inuyasha once more, Kagome thought of what she had to do next. Hunting she wasn't good at and fishing was more Inuyasha's thing. Deciding that they both could live without meat and fish for a while, the girl grabbed the basin and dumped the remaining contents out. It would become heavy to carry once she got fresh water but this was something she had to do. Water was something they had to have constant need of; even though the juices from the fruits and milk from the coconuts were just as fulfilling.

"Well I guess I better start. After that's taken care of, I can cool off in the ocean for a bit." She swiped the sweat from her face and stretched to prepare herself. She turned to see Hana looking at her. "Stay here with Inuyasha okay?" Sometimes she wondered if Hana actually understood her. It was possible; she learned that birds were intelligent enough. Holding onto the basin; she walked out into the sun.

* * *

Her feet was used to the rough grass and roots as she made her way to the stream. The basin was light now so she had no problem holding it as she trekked further into the forest. What caught her eye to her right was a tree and vines holding beautiful and vibrant red flowers with white speckled spots. She knew they weren't poisonous; having learned what colors to avoid thanks to the deceased sailor. Having promised to bring flowers back to help her sick friend, she picked about a half dozen and even put one behind her ear. The red contrasted well with her black hair; shining from the sun.

Now that her flower picking was accomplished; Kagome made her way with the fragrant flowers safely in the basin, towards the trickling and soft flowing of the stream nearby. "I know Inuyasha will like these." She giggled. "It's his favorite color." Then she took a sniff and sighed contently. "And they smell so…so heavenly." The flower gave off a smell unlike any other flower she's seen and it was so nice and refreshing.

Once she reached the water she knelt by the edge, set the flowers by her side and put the basin, letting it fill up with water. Besides the water, the other melodic sounds of the island was enough to relax her. Having been so stressed about Inuyasha and his mysterious illness, she need to calm her nerves somehow. Kagome couldn't handle too much stress at once so this peaceful environment helped soothed her ragged nerves. The coolness of the water and the warm air around her didn't make her forget that she was in a forbidden place; an unknown island undiscovered to anyone except her and Inuyasha and that they were stuck here until they were rescued. None the less, Kagome thought that they made a comfortable living here so far. And they were happy as long as they were together.

So lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of a fatally dangerous predator stalking her and watching her from the bushes behind her. Its' evil, murderous black eyes locked on to its target. Slithering out silently, the only warning it gave before it intended to kill its prey was a bone chilling hiss as it rose up to be taller than her.

Kagome stood stock still as she heard a long hiss that sent dangerous chills down her spine. She didn't dare move or even breath. There was only one creature that could sound like that and she hoped that she would never have to encounter it. Her whole body was shivering from fear and her pounding heart was racing faster than she ever felt before. Kagome knew she had to move or else she would most certainly be killed. Daring to turn her head, she looked over her tanned shoulder and saw its black eyes and long fangs that dripped red venom.

_Oh no! The AkaTora snake! Oh my god!!!_ She screamed in her mind. Now the relaxing sounds that the forest emitted from all around her was gone. Dead silent. All she could hear was the hissing and venom dripping from the predator now standing taller than her. She was at a squat so it did tower over her by a few feet.

If she made a sudden move, Kagome knew that she was dead. She recalled the story Yoshi told her and Inuyasha long ago and vowed to never run into this snake and avoid its deadly venom. Now she was trapped and the only thing she could do; although it would probably put her at a higher risk of attack, she called out the one name she hoped would help her.

**"INUYASHA!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

**"INUYASHA!!!!"** Her frantic voice echoed in his head. Immediately, his eyes snapped open and rapidly got up and out the hut. His soft orbs of gold were now burning dangerously with the need to help the one woman he protected and cherished above all else. He didn't even know he was growling dangerously low in his throat or that he was running faster than he ever has before. Nor did he feel the growing senses or strength in his body. All he cared about was getting to Kagome.

Trees, bushes, animals he rushed by them all; with one thought running through his head. _Kagome, you better be okay. I will **Not** loose you! Not now…not ever!!!_

* * *

She barely missed the strike the AkaTora aimed at her. The scream triggered it but she just had to pray that somehow Inuyasha heard her pleading call. Now she was on her back and hands; scooting away from the advancing predator. Her heart was rapidly pounding against her chest and her breathing was uneven. It was slithering towards her; teasing her as it did with all its helpless victims. Her brown eyes were churning with fear, helplessness, her strength and braveness sapped from her. It was unbelievably fast and powerful and Kagome was struggling to get away from it.

_What do I do? What can I do?!_ Soon her back hit the trunk of a tree and knew she was cornered. Her chest was heaving with the fear rushing through her system and her rapid heartbeat. She was gasping; her body covered in sweat and goose bumps. Shivers were continuously running up and down her spine. Her whole body couldn't move. Kagome was trapped; paralyzed.

The AkaTora's venom dripped from its fangs, its hissing never ceasing as it locked on its cornered victim. At full length; it stood high above her trembling form at 5 feet. Its emotionless hell dark eyes never wandered from her. It knew it would be victorious.

_Help me Kami!!!_ She pleaded one last time. She was incapable of saying or even breathing a word as it came closer. She gulped down the vile stuck in her throat and shut her eyes; praying, hoping and imploring for help-any help at all! She curled herself into a ball; protecting her head and her body.

* * *

The predator widened its mouth and prepared to strike its petrified meal but footsteps stopped it descent and turned it body to see another form. Its eyes narrowed angrily at the figure not even 10 feet from them.

Kagome waited for the strike but it never came. The hissing stopped too. Lifting up her head, she was relieved and scared to see Inuyasha standing across from her. She wanted to to tell him to run away and save himself now that he was actually here, but she stopped herself. Something was different. He didn't look sick like he was this morning. No, he looked really angry; she could see the rage swirling in his darkening golden gaze. But what she watched next was nothing short of incredible and downright unbelievable.

Inuyasha was growling; his teeth bared. He felt the surge of power coursing through his veins. His fist were clenched and his eyes zeroed in on the foolish creature that dare threaten to hurt his companion, his future soul mate.

Her eyes grew large as his mouth widened to make room for brand new fangs. His growling grew even more fierce and bone chilling but Kagome couldn't look away from this startling transformation. Next, his fists unclenched as three inch claws grew from his fingers. He shook as his human ears disappeared and slowly white triangular ears appeared on the top of his head.

_Are those…dog ears?! Impossible! Although they look adorable-_ She shook her head to get back into focus. Now was not the time to comment on the newly formed ears or any other part of his body for that matter. And she did notice that he had developed more muscle tone than before, although she would wait until much later to stare at him when her life wasn't hanging on the line.

The AkaTora didn't know what to make of the intruder that interrupted its meal but it would not get away with it. With its intention clear in the creature's eyes; it struck impossibly fast at Inuyasha.

Without knowing how or why, Inuyasha jumped high above it and flipped over in mid air to land gracefully in front of Kagome. The snake was clearly confused as to why it was behind it. Inuyasha was more confused as he looked down at the newly sprouted claws and his new heightened senses. He could also hear Kagome's frantic heartbeat and her labored breathing. Inuyasha could even smell her fear and confusion as well. _What is going on? What has happened to me?_ He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. But right now he needed to get rid of the snake that threatened Kagome.

"How dare you even think about harming her?! You filthy disgusting vermin! You will pay dearly!!" His voice sounded more deeper than before too. He growled and flexed his claws; ready to strike.

Kagome was scared but not at Inuyasha. She was confused as to why he had dog ears and claws and fangs now. All she could do was watch and hope that Inuyasha would come out the victor.

The snake hissed and lunged at the now transformed half demon. Inuyasha too made a beeline for the snake; his claws out in front of him. Before he could even think of what he was doing, Inuyasha jumped high above the ground, raised his hand and came down decapitating the AkaTora before it could even blink.

* * *

He landed beside the carcass; blood now staining and sizzling the green forest floor from it's severed body. The head was right beside it. Its mouth forever laid open; still; never to move again.

The half human boy looked down at the disgusting rotting flesh of the snake. He could smell the sharp and rotten venomous blood in the air and it sickened him. Inuyasha then looked down at his hand to see blood dripping from his claws. Turning around; he could see Kagome slowly standing up; her body weakened from the encounter. Her eyes told him she wasn't afraid of his new state; more like curious and confused.

When she fully got up and leaning against the tree for support, she truly looked at him. He was still the Inuyasha she grew up with but he was different. He still had his eyes she fell in love with and the gorgeous silver waterfall down his back. But now he sported fangs and cute dog ears and claws that could rip something apart as easily as he did that snake. She already had deeper feelings for him but now that unknown feeling doubled.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Now her feet were leading her to him but she didn't stop.

"I should be asking you that. Are you okay?" His eyes searched up and down her body and sensed no injury and could smell no blood anywhere; which was a relief to him. He then began to walk towards her. Now that it was over, all the fear and relief showed through his eyes and gathered her into a tight embrace as soon as she was in range. He then felt her arms wrap around him and felt the beginnings of her tears on his bare chest. He would cry himself but he held back; his pride refusing to show his weakness.

Now that the scare was over; when she was pulled into his warm body; the rush of what just happened hit her and she let loose those tears she didn't know she had. She wrapped her arms around him and just held tight. "I was so scared! I didn't know if you would come!"

"I know. I know. I'm here now. I won't let anything hurt you. Haven't I promised you that?" He could feel her pain and her salty tears but he let her cry, although it pained him to hear her so sad and frightened. With his nose in her soft hair; he could now smell the fragrance of the red flower in her hair and the sweet fruit she was surrounded by. She smelled decadent and so sweet; innocent, pure…and he felt those desires he had in his heart for her heat up with her in his arms and her scent all around him.

Now Kagome always felt safe when Inuyasha was around but when he held her like he was now; the feeling increased ten fold. It felt like nothing could happen to her. She felt so warm, safe, comforted by his embrace. But why did she feel this way? It wasn't a bad feeling, she knew that. It was just new and frightening. But she would be lying if she said she wanted him to release her. Inuyasha's embrace was something she could learn to love. He was like her blanket, her savior, just everything she had wanted.

Inuyasha was scared by his new powers but as long as Kagome was safe and in his arms; he could learn to live with these new discoveries. If it meant he could protect her from anything and everything better than ever; that he could sense her wherever she went, if his powers proved to be an advantage to help keep her at his side; safe and unharmed, Inuyasha would do that.

"Come on, lets go home." He rubbed her arms to help soothe and stop her crying. She pulled away and took a calming breath.

"Yes, lets go." Good shivers ran down her spine as his hands touched her arms but her eyes never left his.

Without a second thought, he picked her up bridal style. She was shocked but instincts told her to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on. Maybe he was still making sure she was okay she didn't know, but Kagome saw in his eyes that he truly cared for her and her safety. Her smile lifted his spirits and fear as the two walked back to the hut; the basin of water temporarily forgotten and the rotting and decapitated flesh of the AkaTora snake left to decompose on the forest floor.

* * *

**Well what do you think?! Did you like that little twist?! I bet you didn't see that coming!! **

**I hope you enjoyed, _musicgodess3!!_ and to all who wanted Inuyasha hanyou! **

**The next chapter will be up by this Friday! Things really start heating up from here on out! And fellow lemon and lime lovers, be patient! Its coming up!! Until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne for now! **


	8. Mesmerizing

**Hello all my fans!!! Another chapter is up and ready for ya!! I thank you to all who have reviewed and enjoyed this story and guess what? I'm not even half way done!! So prepare to see updates coming every Monday and Friday!! I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this!!!**

**Disclaimer: Again?!?! If I must, I must...(sighs reluctantly) I do not own the dog eared sexy beast of an inu hanyou nor any characters belonging to Rumiko T.! And not the _Blue Lagoon_, this story's inspiration! **

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mesmerizing  
**

For Inuyasha, having all these new capabilities and strengths was so weird yet he couldn't say he didn't want them. It was like having a new body. Of course he knew it was still his body, it was different to experience now that he was now half of what he previously was. His hearing, thanks to his new ears; had increased to a degree where he could hear the tiniest thing; from the running of the stream to a bird flapping about a mile away and even Kagome to wherever she was; which he found so helpful. His sight was far better than ever too. His vision was so clean and clear it was like having a new pair of eyes. He could see movement from as far as a mile away and tiny details he couldn't see before. And what was so weird was that his sense of smell had heightened too. He could smell everything around him; from the flowers that Kagome had brought into the hut to the tartness of the berries they ate. He could even sense if something was poisonous or dangerous; which also helped considerably.

Kagome watched him from her seat on the beach. It was strange seeing him with non human ears and fangs and claws. She watched him closely yet admirably. But he was still her best friend; her Inuyasha, no matter how he looked. She could tell he was adapting well to his new found powers. He could jump higher than she's ever seen; even up above the canopy. His claws gave him an advantage at hunting and fishing and his speed was so incredible, she couldn't catch him if she tried but he could easily catch her. His strength was impressive too. He could lift as much as ten big logs and not tire or even a huge boulder. But she couldn't help herself while she watched him; the way he moved, the way he would use those muscles…

Inuyasha could feel her watching him; even if he had his back turned. He was catching some crab for lunch and didn't know why Kagome kept watching him. He's done it a million times before. Trying to focus on a lone crab in the shallow waters, he couldn't help but smell a new scent; something new and foreign…and it was coming from her.

She drew her knees up and laid her head on her arms; her gaze never leaving his body. His silver hair was still like a silver waterfall; it was always shining in the sun and flowing with the ocean's breath. Why was she spending so much time watching him, she wasn't sure. Ever since the snake encounter; she's grown more…fond of him and imagined something more between them; although this scared her still; it was exciting at the same time.

The hanyou caught about four crabs before returning to the beach. It would be a bountiful lunch today. When he caught her gaze; she didn't look away, which confused him to no end. And that enticing smell still lingered around her along with her natural scent; which he found soothing most of the time.

"What are you staring at?"

She got up and got this entrancing stare; as if she was mesmerized. "Just your muscles."

His eyes narrowed. Baffled, he looked down and saw nothing wrong with his muscles. "What about them?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer. Her eyes were glued to him and it was freaking him out. But he couldn't say he didn't feel anything when she smelled so good. And that she was gazing at him with those swirling chocolate eyes of hers; he felt his face heating up.

"You are freaking me out, Kagome." When he spoke, Kagome seemed to snap out of her trance and shook her head.

"Sorry, just spaced out a bit." She mumbled. She was embarrassed at being caught staring for so long and it was causing her face to redden and heat up like the sun upon them.

"You're weird." As he started to walk back, Kagome quickly caught up; her expression insulted and angry.

"What do you mean, I'm weird?!"

It didn't faze him at all, and he wanted to laugh at her face. She was huffing; her black hair swirling with the breeze and her face still embarrassed. It was kind of cute really. Then again, when she was angry, she was the cutest thing in the world. He'd keep that to himself.

"Nothing, nothing at all." It was hard to keep the smile off his face when she walked beside him; pouting with her arms crossed.

* * *

They walked back to their hut and got lunch ready. Inuyasha cooked the crabs over a fire outside while Kagome cut up the mixture of fruit. Meanwhile, Hana waited for a savory piece of papaya, her favorite. When she got a shell of the fruit to herself, Hana ate with no complaints. Kagome brought the shells outside and sat beside Inuyasha. The crabs were nearly done.

The crab smelled tasty as they cooked, but Inuyasha smelled something much sweeter and it was right beside him. Ever since he got a new sense of smell, her scent was imprinted on his brain. It was sweet and heavenly; it could make him fall asleep at night. She probably had no clue what her smell did to him.

"So I thought after lunch, I would got out to bathe in the pool. Its been a few days since I last bathed." She was referring to the pool upstream where there was a waterfall. It was a serene and relaxing spot and it would help her think.

Inuyasha was reluctant in letting her near that place since the snake attack. He could have lost her. Turning the crabs once more; he said. "You know how I feel about letting you go."

After swallowing some guava, she sighed and looked up at him. "Inuyasha, please. Nothing's going to happen to me." She set her shell down in her lap. "You said yourself that you could smell me from a mile away, plus I'll take Hana with me. I know you're worried about me but I need some time to think to myself, have some time to myself."

"Kagome…" Her eyes and soft voice were pleading and he was close to caving. She had a point but that fear of her being attacked again…

"Please?" She could see him struggling. She just wanted a bath and some time alone.

That did it. Sighing in defeat, he nodded. "Okay, you can go but not too long, okay?"

She didn't care, he relented and that caused her to smile big. So happy she hugged him around his torso. "Thank you! Thank you, Inuyasha."

He was stunned for a minute before wrapping his arms around her. Kagome was happy and that was what he wanted. He always wanted her to smile and laugh like that. Her scent was overpowering him and that heat he felt was burning through his veins again.

Pulling back, she sighed and picked up her shell of fruit. Kagome looked down; her face red; her stomach full of butterflies. She felt his warmth and his strong arms around her and it felt really good and safe.

Inuyasha could tell she was being shy again. He chuckled and then turned back to see that their lunch was ready.

* * *

After lunch, Kagome got up; grabbed something she could use as a towel, took Hana and set her on her shoulder, and some fruits she could use to wash her hair with. Over the years she had learned to make her hair smell nice and fruity; clean instead of smelling like the ocean all the time. She waved over to Inuyasha and set off into the foliage.

After waiting a while, Inuyasha with his super speed, followed her through the forest via tree tops. Not only was he fast but he had developed a sense of balance he never had before. So it was easy to watch her without being seen himself.

***~*~*~*~**

The pool was a beautiful place. A huge waterfall poured into it; creating ripples upon ripples of beautiful crystal clear water. Flowers of many shades of blue, green, pink and purple surrounded the area as well as trees that held the dragonfruit and papaya. The sun shined through the many trees here, yellow light reflecting on the water and on the ground. It was a calm and peaceful spot where Kagome felt some state of tranquility.

Hana landed on a big rock that Kagome used to put her towel and her worn and ragged skirt. After undressing, she took a deep breath and took a head dive into the pool. She swam underwater for a while, just relishing in getting clean and the coolness of the water. Kagome surfaced quietly. She was just near the running waterfall. The water came up to her waist. Closing her eyes, Kagome breathed in the many smells of the island and listened to the tropical music it had to offer. Her hands created gentle waves around her. Little did she know, she was being watched…intently.

***~*~*~*~**

Inuyasha was hiding in a tree where he could easily watch her and not be seen. His eyes scanned the area and knew it was safe for her. Now he knew he was supposed to give her some privacy and time to herself but he couldn't help it. The overwhelming urge to protect her, keep her warm at night, to make sure that she was taken care of was overpowering and he was helpless to stop it. As if he wanted it to stop. Ever since he got his new powers, feelings of a new level began to swell in his system, heating up his body. They were more intense than before and scary. Kagome was his best friend, his sole companion for most of his life so it baffled him to no end.

His eyes never left her now naked body. As they grew up, he's seen her without any clothes many times when they swam in the ocean. So watching her now was like watching something new; like he was seeing her for the first time as a woman, not as a child. And she was no child anymore.

When she resurfaced by the waterfall, it was like seeing another creature. He didn't know how to describe what he was witnessing. Her long black hair was slick, clinging to her body. He watched her hands create waves around her, watching her so serene and relaxed. Inuyasha watched her every movement, entranced; mesmerized to the fullest extent. Why was he watching her bathe? Didn't he promise to leave her alone for once? His mind knew that but his heart, the pounding organ that sped up every time he saw her, wouldn't listen.

***~*~*~*~**

She went to cup her hands into the crystal water and splashed it on her face; sighing. She brought her hands to her face and slowly brought them down her neck, her chest, the sides of her breasts and finally down to her hips. She could subtly hear the water and the sounds of the island.

"Its so nice to finally bathe. Water's so cool, so nice…" Her eyes looked up to the sky. "I wonder what it would be like if we were home. But I would have missed out on seeing such a beautiful place and spending all my time with Inuyasha." She giggled. "Will I never know what's causing me to feel like this?"

***~*~*~*~**

Deep in the foliage, golden eyes watched as her hands splashed the water on her face, droplets on every part of her body. And he watched with intense fascination as her hands went down that beautiful face, her slender neck, down those big but strangely attractive things on her chest; down her trim waistline and finally settling on her hips. Her profile was of a water goddess perhaps. He didn't know what to call her but his heart kept pounding and his face heat up with every passing moment. He was invading her privacy but Inuyasha couldn't look away. But when he heard her soft and pleasant voice speak to the sky; she spoke so softly but he could still hear her.

After she said the last sentence, he was confused. What's causing her to feel what? What does she feel? When he saw her body go underwater; her form he could clearly see, he decided then to leave her alone. After what he has seen and heard, the hanyou was clearly confused as to what exactly has been happening to his head and his heart. So he jumped away through the trees and left her to her bath and waited for her in the hut.

* * *

Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that she was being spied on but shrugged it off. If Inuyasha was smart, he would not **DARE** interrupt her. But inside she deeply appreciated his concern. Since the snake attack, Inuyasha has become more cautious and protective and she fully understood his motives.

She decided to take her time, having all this free time to herself. If there was any danger, Hana could easily alert her so she was safe. So she waded across the pool and swam underwater to stand under the gentle waterfall. She loved to swim; it helped clear her mind and she thought about a lot of things; particularly her growing feelings for her best friend.

_Why does my heart start beating fast when he looks at me? How can he send shivers down my spine? Is something wrong with me? What is happening to me?_ All these questions ran circles around her head over and over. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up towards the sky once more; letting the water cool her raging emotions. After a while, she waded out and felt the sun heating her upper body.

"I can see the way he looks at me. Its different somehow, like he can't make up his mind or something. What is he thinking?" Deciding it was pointless for now, Kagome took a deep breath and let in the smell of the flowers around her.

But when she was walking to the shore to dry off, she looked down and saw something red. It looked like blood. Panicking, she looked for the source. She took her hand and felt around her underwater but stopped when she reached between her legs. She felt different down there and it was scaring her. When she brought her hand up, the clear water was now red; red with blood.

"Why am I bleeding?! What is happening?! Am I dying?!" She whispered to herself; panic and fear clear in her tone. Not knowing what to do, she called out for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!"

* * *

Said hanyou was in a tree above the hut; thinking about what he witnessed earlier. He couldn't get the imagine of her body out of his head. Not ony did she smell good but her body had grown more feminine and beautiful. And it was driving him mad.

_Why does she do this to me?_ It kept repeating around in his mind for who knows how long at night. He watched her sleep at night and during the day he never let her out of his eye or ear shot. He was becoming more and more possessive and protective and he knew it but he couldn't stop.

"Why am I reacting this way? I have thought of her as more than a friend lately but its gotten stronger ever since my transformation. But I know it's a good feeling." He muttered to himself.

His ears picked up the panicked voice of Kagome and he was up in a flash. It could be anything and he wasn't going to allow anything to harm her while he was around.

* * *

Kagome was struggling to breathe. Her hand was covered in her own blood and she didn't know what it was. She didn't feel sick or anything but she felt really weird down there and it was causing her to think the worse. As she looked down, more blood was flowing out from between her legs. _Whats going on?!_ Tears were leaking from her face and she was trying to hold herself together until Inuyasha got here.

_What was I thinking?! I cant let him see me like this! He'll pick up on it as soon as he gets here and I don't have an answer!_ So she covered herself and closed her legs together; hoping it would stop. She turned at a sound to her right and saw Inuyasha bursting through the trees.

He smelled no danger; just Kagome's fear and he could see the panic in her eyes; not to mention absolute confusion. Inuyasha stood panting and immediately picked up the scent of blood…and it was coming from Kagome! She was surrounded by red water and he didn't know why.

"Whats going on, Kagome? Why is there blood around you? Are you sick?!" She didn't smell ill but the blood was coming out from her in waves. And she was scared.

The girl-now woman shook her head vigorously. "No! I don't want you to see me like this! I don't know what it is!!" Kagome continued to cover herself and clamp her legs together.

"Kagome, what-?"

"Please don't come any closer!!" She saw him approaching the bank but he stopped. "I don't want you any closer, please?! Just listen to me and leave me alone?" Her eyes pleaded with him but she could clearly see the hurt and puzzlement in his golden orbs and felt guilty.

Seeing there was nothing he could do, he turned his back. "I'll be in the hut waiting for you." As he started to walk, Inuyasha heard her voice once more.

"Inuyasha, wait." He stopped and rotated his ears toward her. "I'm sorry for saying that so harshly. I don't want you hurt-that's the last thing I want! But something's going on with me and I need to figure it out. Don't leave me, please?"

_What's with her?! First she wants me to leave and then asks me to stay? Can she ever make up her mind?_ He chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "I'll be nearby, okay?" He wanted to give her room but wanted to be close by in case she needed him. Her fear and guilt melted away and her smile lit up her face.

"Okay." She whispered and watched him leap into the foliage. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and started to wonder why she was bleeding. If her parents were alive she'd asked them but she couldn't. She was by herself in this. Sure she had Inuyasha but he was just as clueless as she was.

But she didn't know that what she just got was her first period. Kagome was no longer a little girl...but a woman. And this monthly gift gave her the ability to bare children; which she was unaware of but would soon find out.

* * *

**So, was it good? Did you like it? I'm trying to keep my chapters longer and it seems to be working. Chapter 9 will be up by Monday! More feelings are coming to light. And its getting good! But I'll let you guys decide on that! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!!!  
**


	9. Desperate

**Sorry I'm late with the update!! A lot of drama happened last weekend; including my 20th birthday and a blind date but I won't go into that. Its so nice to see more reviews and people loving my story!! Thank you so much!!! Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:...grumbles...Do not own Inuyasha or any character belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. ...(shoving and whispering)Alright! Alright already! Sheesh....And not the story's inspiration, the Blue Lagoon. (Don't all you authors hate doing this over and over again?!) **

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Desperate**

She let her feet dangle in the ocean water; her thoughts occupying her. The black rock she sat on was warm but Kagome was oblivious to anything now. Her glistening brown orbs stared into the blueness of the water; the only sound she could hear were her own thoughts of just that morning, when she and Inuyasha argued and in the end; no one was hurt as much as Inuyasha and the way he looked at her afterward.

_I blamed him…I blamed him for my problems and even said some things to him I never thought I would. He probably hates me now!_ Her seemingly never-ending supply of tears cascaded down her tanned face while she recalled that mornings fight.

**Flashback Begins**

They were both sitting in the quiet hut finishing their breakfast. Kagome was staring off into space while Inuyasha sat beside her; sensing her change in mood, not to mention the recent bleeding between her legs. It was a new change for both because it was something with her body and Inuyasha; with his new sense of smell found it highly arousing and intoxicating. It was the scent of a female that could breed and bare children; and Inuyasha's other half seemed pleasured and mesmerized by this. It was literally hell not to pounce on her. Inuyasha had deep feelings for her beyond his comprehension and it continually confused and scared him.

Kagome could feel his penetrating stare. It was getting on her nerves. It usually never bothered her when he watched her but recently her temper was getting the best of her and she lashed out.

"Would you stop staring at me please?!?!" She screamed at him. Kagome was angry and tired and her feelings were spiraling out of control.

Inuyasha actually flinched back and scooted some feet away. "You don't have to get all huffy with me! I'm just worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry Inuyasha." She was genuinely sorry. Her eyes showed him that and he relaxed a bit.

"You've been all snippy and moody ever since you've started bleeding between your legs."

"You don't have to remind me! I already know!!!" She slammed her shell down and stood up. Why did he have to remind her of her bodily change? Her temper was flaring and getting dangerous really quickly. Her eyes turned deadly towards Inuyasha and she crossed her arms, breathing through her nose.

The boy was concerned for his best friend. Inuyasha could smell that she was rapidly getting pissed and he didn't want her to lash out on him. "Why are you so angry at me?!" Kagome turned her back to him and refused to say anything.

The girl was trying not to vent her anger on him when he was just being concerned for her. Her head knew this but due to her bleeding, it was causing her to speak before she thought. Kagome didn't want to scream at him but it was getting too late. It was getting worse each passing moment.

"Look Kagome, I'm trying to help you but you won't let me!!" Her temper was causing him to become angry as well; which he didn't want. He stood up but dare not approach her. His fists were clenched and growling low in his throat.

"Now you're not even speaking to me!? Just tell me how I can help-"

That was it! Kagome tried to remain calm but he pushed her and pushed her until she finally reached her limit. She spun around and screamed. **"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!! I'M FINE, OKAY?! JUST FINE!!! I'M SICK OF YOU HOVERING OVER ME EVERY MINUTE!! I'M TIRED OF YOU WORRYING ABOUT ME SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I CAN'T EVEN STAND YOU ANYMORE!!!"** About two seconds after that, Kagome realized what she said and how she said it and regretted every word. She gasped and looked over and saw something she did not ever want to see.

"You can't…stand me?" Inuyasha unclenched his fists; his eyes downcast and ready for those tears he didn't want her to see. She hurt him…bad. Every painful word was like a knife to his fragile heart and it just almost completely shattered. He never imagined his best friend; of all people to say such hateful and cruel words in her life. Especially to him.

Kagome really did not mean any word that sprouted from her mouth. She hated herself for it. She just stood there, looking helpless and completely regretful for what she said. "Inuyasha I-"

"Just get out!" He growled. He was suffering and confused. In his mind; he knew she was trying to apologize but Inuyasha was hurt and needed space and hearing her so sad and regretful only made it worse.

She sniffed back her tears and tried to apologize. But hearing him so broken because of her cruel words, Kagome would never forgive herself for causing him such pain. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry-" But when he turned and looked into her eyes; she saw just how much he was hurting inside and flinched back.

**"GET THE HELL OUT!!"** Inside he was raging and withering with inner pain he never felt before. Inuyasha felt his heart break not only with her earlier words but her face now. She was really trying to say she was sorry and her tears were causing even more torture for him. He didn't like seeing her cry but Inuyasha didn't want her to see him break down and do something he might regret later. So he had to scream and send her away.

Seeing that he was too angry to listen to her, Kagome ran out and didn't look back.

**Flashback Ending**

"He didn't deserve any of that. He's now so angry and so hurt because of me. I spoke before I thought...again." She leaned back, not noticing the clouds moving in and blocking the sun. But she could feel the tears and hear all she said and cried even more. "I didn't mean any of it. Not one word…I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry." It seemed she couldn't stop crying now. She had to live with the guilt and the pain she caused him and it tore her big heart every time she thought back to it. Kagome never felt so rotten in all her life, so she cried all that rancor for herself out and into the misty sky.

* * *

Even from his vantage and hearing point a half mile away, Inuyasha could hear her cries and smell those tears full of self-hate and regret. His dog ears dropped from hearing her so angry with herself. The boy wanted to run to her, comfort her and stop her endless tears. Every instinct was screaming at him to help her, make her realize that he wasn't as angry as he was hurt and confused. He knew she didn't mean a single word and tried to apologize, but he sat and remained high in the canopy; his silver hair blowing with the cool breeze.

He sighed as he heard her cries downgrade to sniffles. "I want to go to her but I feel this is something only she has the power to fix. She has to fix it within herself, know that I don't blame or hate her. I could never hate Kagome…never."

* * *

Drying her face as best she could, the fifteen year old took a deep breath and calmed herself down. All this crying was tiring her out. When she looked up, the blue sky was now misty gray and ready for a light sprinkle.

Rubbing her red and puffy brown eyes and smoothing back her hair, Kagome knew she had to go to Inuyasha and apologize once more. And she swore she wasn't going to cry again.

"I'm going to tough it out. Even if he doesn't want to see me right now, even if he hates me, I will go and tell him I didn't mean a single thing I said and I'm truly sorry." This was their first major fight, she realized. All previous feuds were tame in comparison but this was the worse one yet. Kagome was nervous about going to see him but she had to do it and make things right.

Stretching her arms above her, she slowly slid down the rock and into the water. She had to watch her footing here, coral and rocks loved to play hide and seek. But as soon as Kagome took a step, she suddenly felt a sting- a powerful jolt through her system on her calf. She screamed in shock and agony. She looked down to see the guilty party, a translucent jellyfish, small as a teacup, jetting away from her and disappeared.

The sting was causing her great pain with every step she took. She limped back to the shore and collapsed on the sand. She looked down and saw the area and was shocked to see a developing blue and purple bruise. Kagome even felt it throbbing with her heart.

"Inuyasha!!" She cried out for her only hope. Her head was starting to pound and her breathing was becoming more rapid. It must the affects of the jellyfish. "Inuyasha!!" This time it was more urgent and pleading.

"Kagome?!" She looked down the beach to see him running to her at an alarming speed. She collapsed in relief and closed her eyes; wanting the pain to go away.

* * *

He heard her first scream and leaped down and headed for the beach.

Taking in a few deep breaths he could smell her panic and anxiety. Something was wrong with that scream. Oh yes, something was terribly wrong and he didn't like it. He burst through the trees and onto the white sand. He heard her call for him and rushed with all his might. All thoughts of the morning were washed away as he heard her call a second time and thankfully caught sight of her. Kagome was laying on the beach, holding her left leg.

Crashing down beside her, Inuyasha took a good look at her. He could hear her heartbeat racing abnormally fast and she was starting to shiver. Her face was starting to pale too. "Kagome, what's wrong?!"

When she felt his presence near her, she unclenched her fist she didn't know she had clenched. She hissed and grind her teeth before speaking. " My leg…" Her hand uncovered the swelling sting and groaned. "Jellyfish…stung…me."

It hit him like a big tsunami wave. She had been stung and poisoned. He could now make out the bitter and strong scent of the poison coming from her wound. It was spreading and fast. Acting fast and on pure adrenaline, he carefully scooped her up in his arms; her head on his broad shoulder and carefully made his way back to the hut.

She felt herself being picked up and being carried. It was getting colder and Kagome felt the heat radiating from his chest and snuggled up as close as she could; not only for his warmth but for reassurance and security. As long as Inuyasha took care of her, she would make it. The deep and undeniable burning sensation she had for him; a new feeling she was unsure of, Kagome felt it increase again. Her heart may be beating fast due to the sting but it hid away the…love? Adoration? Whatever it was called, and wanted to show it to him but didn't know how. Now she hoped she could express it if and when she was cured completely.

* * *

Once he set her gently onto her futon back in the cool hut, Inuyasha quickly went to her herb satchel and searched for the one that was used for headaches. Over the years he had watched Kagome mix that particular herb many times and knew how to make it. Inuyasha could see her holding her head and moaning so he knew her head hurt. Setting one herb aside, he was confused on which one he could use. The sting had swelled up pretty badly and it was getting uglier.

"Kagome, do you have any that can treat stings?" He hated asking her when she was suffering but not asking her could eventually kill her.

Despite all the pounding of her heartbeat and head, Kagome could hear him. Her left leg was now a burning throb and it was making her leg twitch uncontrollably. She turned on her back and held in her screams with sever hissing through her teeth. What she needed was medicine to stop the burning and luckily she remembered which one.

"Yeah…plant…big green star…shaped leaves…" With all these symptoms it was a miracle she could get a word out. "Mix…with small…white herb…and mix with cool…water." Her breathing was becoming erratic and it was becoming harder not to shout at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha could hear her beating heart and he didn't like the way it was speeding up. Plus he could smell the poison better than ever and it sickened him. He got the headache medicine before he went to work searching and finding the plants she mentioned. After quickly mixing it with the cool water from the basin; thankfully the day was unbelievably cool and nice, his own heart was pounding with anxiety and fear. He was trying so hard not to scream himself. Grabbing a rag, he raced up to her with the medicine.

He could plainly see that she was in serious pain. The wound was spreading and the swelling was worse than before. And her leg was twitching out of her control. Her rapid beating heart was too much for him to bare. Her eyes were shut tight and her hissing was in competition with her breathing.

He dipped the rag into the cold green mixture, got it soaked and placed her left foot on his lap. He held it steady as he wrapped the rag around the wound; failing to ignore her groans of pain. Her leg was shaking now but he held firm. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I can't imagine what pain you're going through."

She heard his soothing voice so full of sadness and distress. It was her job to soothe his saddened mind. "It's okay…Inuyasha." The burning was starting to cease bit by bit and her severe twitching was decreasing too. It felt good to finally get relief, and all thanks to her best friend. "It's not…your fault."

"Can you open your eyes for me?" When she slowly opened her orbs of cocoa, he could see that the pain was less menacing to her now and he was happy. "I also made you some stuff for your head."

Nodding her head, Kagome reluctantly sat up and Inuyasha quickly let her lean against him. Her forehead was glistening with sweat but fortunately her breathing was slowing and her rapidly pounding heart was starting to wane as well. Not caring for his own heart that beat with fright combined with the feelings he harbored for her, he lifted the shell to her lips and Kagome swallowed the medicine. Feeling like she was about to gag, a lone shell with water magically appeared before her, and swallowed the whole thing.

Inuyasha held her with tender care; staring at her sleepy face. He had an sudden urge to hold her close to him, for now and for forever. Her body felt warm and her natural scent still cloaked her; despite the lingering smell of the poison. Her soft head of black rested against his chest while her face breathed his own scent in. It seemed that Kagome didn't want him to let her go either.

Because of his transformation, his body temperature was warmer now but Kagome felt safer than ever. It was as if Inuyasha could chase away all the pain, all the suffering she went through. She could hear his heartbeat and noticed that it was a little higher too. With this new change, Inuyasha has changed outside but not completely inside. When she felt his nose take in the smell of her hair, it was like melting right there. If only she could tell him how she was feeling right now; why she felt she never had to be alone; why she always felt secure inside. This boy, who had grown into a handsome man, her best friend was the world to her. But Kagome wanted him to be more than a friend.

Feeling her slump against him, Inuyasha gently set her down on her soft futon. When he was about to move, she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. About before, I mean…"She wanted him to hear those words she longed to speak earlier. The medicine was making her sleepy but Kagome could hold it off until she finished. "I didn't…I didn't mean-" She stopped when his finger silenced her. With such a delicate touch, her face heat up again and not because of the medicine.

"Kagome…" He then moved some damps bangs from her forehead and rested his hand on her soft but pale cheek. "You don't need to say anything. I know you didn't mean any of it. I'm not angry at you. I'm just more…confused and a little hurt." Inuyasha could smell her tears coming but he continued. "I was never angry at you. And I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Kagome."

Knowing he was never upset, she let her tears go. She didn't deserve such heartfelt words said to her. She quickly held his hand to her cheek, refusing to let go just yet. Her eyes stared right into his soft sunlit orbs and could see he was a little scared and mostly relieved. Her heart was going to burst with such an intense connection and her face was most likely blush red. His hand felt warm and calloused against her cheek. Her eyes were drooping, her vision was blurring and she felt the overwhelming urge to sleep a deep sleep.

"Thank you…Inuyasha." Kagome whispered before she gave into the darkness of sleep.

Inuyasha could only grin.

He couldn't help but grow more attracted to her and more than like her each and every day. But this scare was enough for him to go into panic. He stayed calm though and saved her. Without another thought, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and let her sleep as long as she wanted. But little did he know, his concern and fear for her were going to be tested over the next few weeks.

* * *

Over the course of the next three slow moving weeks, although to the half demon it seemed like much longer, Kagome had been burning with a high fever and drifting in and out of consciousness.

Inuyasha didn't know what was going on and frankly, he was scared for her. He kept the swelling down by re-applying the medicine every few hours and keeping her hydrated via water and dragonfruit juice. It seemed that when she would wake up, she would stay awake and her fever would finally break but Kagome stayed awake no longer than for a few minutes. When she did, she would mumble his name and groan, as if she was scared too. Inuyasha would always reassure her; patting her hand and keeping her eyes free from her hair; which was damped with sweat. In fact, Kagome was dripping in sweat due to her fever; it was a miracle she could sleep through it.

The half demon rarely left her side; except to gather some fruit, herbs, and water…and to relieve himself. He could smell that the poison still lingered in her system and with constant care and medicine, it was shrinking little by little each day. The sting and swelling was lessening in blue and purple; which was another good sign. The hut reeked of sweat and medicine, and Inuyasha's sensitive nose could barely stand it. But he knelt by his best friend's side, too afraid to leave her and too loyal.

Inuyasha barely remembered to eat himself. And even slept a few hours each night, if that much. But holding on to her soft and fragile hand promised himself that he would see to her recovery at any cost.

"I'd do anything for her. She's too precious to me." His fingers rubbed her tanned skin then brought it up to his nose, taking in her delicious scent of flowers and the ocean. He kept talking to himself. "Look at me, I'm so desperate to get you to talk to me instead, I'm talking to myself. You can't leave me, Kaggie. I know you want to wake up and hit me over the head for the stupid things I do." His chuckle barely surpassed his need to sob. "You know I'll protect you but here you go, getting stung by some stupid jellyfish. If I didn't send you running out of the hut, you wouldn't be in this…this…this state right now."

Now usually he wasn't so emotional. But this was his best friend…who he was rapidly falling for. He was so desperate and so pitiful, he wasn't thinking in his right mind. Feeling the last 21 days catching up with him, he let his head fall and rest on her damp shoulder, fighting not to cry.

His mind reran all the times she caught a simple cold or even a scrape on her knee or elbow. This was the mother of all injuries. A cold or scrape, Inuyasha would see to it that she fully healed before letting her out again. Sure they fought but he would rather him get hurt than her. She knew he went overboard with the protection but-though reluctantly after several "yes-no-yes-no" arguments, Kagome would stay put. Her glare would send shivers down his spine and her sarcastic tone meant he would get it later. She was a fighter; always saying she could take care of herself. And he had to admit, after how many years surviving on this island, Inuyasha knew Kagome was capable of handling her own quite well, despite parental guidance and supervision. But he wanted to look after her; as he had every day since they were old enough to walk.

He was so tired and so weak; even with his enhanced abilities, it wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep and he wasn't about to fight it.

* * *

She didn't know if she was awake or if she was sleeping. Every time she could speak, Kagome called for Inuyasha. When she could see him, it was a relief to her confused mind. It was like time had stilled for her but she didn't know how much time had actually passed. Him being by her side and keeping her hydrated as much as possible, it helped her stay alive. When she did dream; all she saw was silver hair and shining and beautiful sunlit eyes attached to the face of the man she was growing feelings for. It made it bearable for her; instead of seeing complete pitch black darkness. She wanted to wake up fully and see him.

Kagome's eyes finally drifted open. The straw ceiling was all she could see. Her headache was almost non-existent and the burning throb was gone. Now she was just tired and hungry…and feeling so dirty and sweaty, she wanted a long, long bath, preferably by the waterfall. Then she felt a weight on her chest and looked to see tangly silver locks and puppy ears flat against the head. One hand was on her stomach while the other held one of hers. A position like this made her heart pound and her pulse race. His warm breath was making one of her nipples tingle and harden.

_This is so embarrassing! When he wakes up, what will he see?!_ She was freaking out but…why was he sleeping on her instead of beside her? Did he stay up to make sure she was okay? How long did she drift from awake to asleep? She had so many questions to ask him but he was sleeping so soundly and Kagome didn't have the heart to wake him. _This must have scared him really bad. Did I do this?_ Her free hand traveled to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft and silky and it felt so good under her fingertips.

His ears twitched as he began to awaken. He distinctly felt fingers running through his hair and a steady heartbeat. Inuyasha slowly rose and didn't open his eyes until he was face level with her. His sunlit orbs opened to see exhaustion filled yet calm cocoa ones.

"Inu…yasha…"

"Kagome…" She was finally awake! He didn't know whether to cry or hug her until she couldn't breathe. Instead, Inuyasha opted for pulling her hair back from her shoulders; unknowingly sending delicious tingles through her body when his claws barely touched her skin. "Are you okay?"

She only moaned her answer. "Tired and in dire need of a bath." Both chuckled their agreement. "Inuyasha…" A big yawn interrupted her. "How long…?"

"About 20 nights and 21 days days." Just thinking of how long that seemed, Inuyasha could barely stand it. "You scared me, you know that?"

His eyes looked so downcast and scared. It looked like he barely slept. Guilt flooded her and scrambled to apologize for worrying him so. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, don't apologize!" It was getting harder for him to hold back his tears. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it. I blame myself for this. If I hadn't screamed at you to get out that day-"

"Inuyasha, please. Don't torture yourself." She weakly reached up and touched his face. "We didn't know what was going to happen and I don't blame you for that." Her palm rested against his cheek, like he did to her; feeling how warm he was. His eyes bore into hers and neither looked away. "I would probably be dead if you weren't here. I couldn't last long without you."

"Me neither." Brown clashed with gold. Feelings each other hid were gradually being exposed to the other. Inuyasha went to hold her hand in place, not realizing his action and not caring at all. Kagome was tired and weak but she assured him he was not to blame. How did he come across such a forgiving creature that took his breath away? Why did she stir up feelings he didn't know he had? Why did she make his heart beat faster with only a smile?

Just looking into his face was enough for Kagome to lose all thought about the outside world. Inuyasha was taking responsibility for what happened to her and tried so hard to take care of her while he barely slept. How could someone be so caring, so careful and tough at the same time? Inuyasha was this and more. He was her security blanket; her own sun to guide her, a beacon of hope. He stole her breath from her body with just a simple stare. Her heart beat briskly when he touched her or even smiled at her. His eyes were so deep, so beautiful, so mysterious she couldn't or wouldn't dare look away from them.

The breeze was the only noise that sang through the hut. Hana was sleeping, perched on a beam unaware of the action below her. The two occupants were so preoccupied with each other. Two hearts were beating simultaneously, beating for the other. It was quite warm outside but it was about to get warmer very soon.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? More fluff and they're getting closer!!! And for you lemon lovers out there, I think you'll love the next chapter! Yes, The long awaited lemon is next!!! Thanks again for reviewing and waiting for the week long update! Monday you will see the lemon! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!!!  
**


	10. Heaven

**Warning: Lemon alert!**

**Here you all go! The long awaited lemon! I hope you all enjoy it! I think it's my best lemon yet! Once again, all you lemon lovers, enjoy enjoy ENJOY!!! Oh!! Before I forget, thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter! It makes me all warm inside!  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor The blue lagoon, the movie that inspired this wonderful story!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Heaven**

Since Kagome had woken up, Inuyasha made sure she got proper nourishment and stay hydrated. Since she was unconscious on and off for the past 21 days, Kagome wasn't about to argue with him. She did feel that her arms and legs were stiff and her muscles locked. She did move around the hut little by little, with her protector helping every step of the way. It was hard at first, she didn't want to move but Inuyasha didn't push her. He just encouraged her that she could walk and move at her own pace. It would wear her out and eventually made her way back to her futon to rest.

Not only was the hanyou glad that she awake and moving little by little, but one thing had reappeared again: the bleeding. It was back for a few days and that meant she was in heat. And his demon half was roaring to be let out. Although he had to admit that her scent seemed more delectable than the fruit they ate but after the bleeding and when she went into heat, it gave off an enticing aroma that was impossible to resist.

Inuyasha sat beside her while they ate the fish he caught and the papaya fresh off the tree. Kagome was getting better; her appetite was returning and her skin returned to its tanned state. Her sparkly brown eyes were vivid and bright with life and she was regaining the use of her muscles. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. It was like looking at a gorgeous butterfly instead of a caterpillar. She had evolved into something he wasn't use to seeing. And it was…futile to resist and impossible to ignore.

_I don't know how long I can take this! I shouldn't be thinking about her the way I do! She's still recovering and I won't do anything until she is fully well. But she does look…_He peeked at her_…like a…like an angel or something._

Her long hair was gently swaying with the air that blew through the hut; waving her scent right in his face. Her lips looked full and tasty. Not even knowing it was indecent, his eyes roamed to her chest. The orbs of flesh unknowingly made his mouth water. They looked so big, plump…and looked so soft, he wanted to touch them. Her hips seemed big too and her legs…those long, lean and tanned legs…Inuyasha couldn't help but view her like a beautiful piece of art. He wasn't ashamed of his behavior but found it weird that he hadn't taken the time before to actually look at the woman he called companion, friend, comrade.

Even if she was in a daze, Kagome could feel him peeking at her occasionally. _He's been doing that a lot lately and I don't feel the need to stop him but I should. I don't want him to look away from me. Inuyasha has always watched over me, safeguarding me, providing for me; even making sure I eat every day. He's too good for me, I don't deserve him…but I…_She inwardly gasped_…want him. I want Inuyasha!_ Even the cool breeze couldn't help douse the heat from her face.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" When he saw her face redden, he stopped his fantasies and turned serious. "You're not getting sick again, are you?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just a little hot in here, that's all." She berated herself inwardly. She wasn't ashamed to admit she craved and desired him but she was scared; not only of the stunning realization but for Inuyasha's own feelings. Kagome would have to ask him, if she got the courage to. "Can we go outside? I haven't been outside except to pee but I really want to enjoy the day. Can we, please?"

"Sure, why not? As long as you're up to it." Kagome had been cooped up for the past 3 days since she woke up and the fresh ocean air would do her some good. He got up and gently picked her up; cradling her to his chest.

Her blush remained and her heart started up again. "Thanks, Inu." Her arms went to wrap around his neck; pulling her closer. When their bare chests made contact, delicious shivers went right down their spines and into their "special places."

* * *

With great speed, Inuyasha jumped through the forest with Kagome tucked in safely. The close contact has had him heated since they left. He couldn't think straight because all he could see and think of was Kagome and her body giving off that…spicy, alluring and intoxicating scent. His vision became blurry and he had to stop, shake, and rid his head of any nasty thoughts and continued. It was driving him mad!

Kagome was no better. Her breathing was uneven, her pulse was racing at the speed of lightening and a good throbbing wouldn't stop between her legs. She tried to hold in her turmoil because she knew Inuyasha could sense it but it looked like he was distracted. _I don't know what's happening! I feel that's something going to happen tonight but I don't know what! It doesn't feel bad but…exciting…and scary too. I have this urge, but what is it? I am so confused Ugh!_ Her fifteen year old body was reacting to his touches and his looks and-

"You hanging in there?" And his voice…it made the throbbing worse. She could only nod and tried to suffer in silence.

"I'm okay. I'm just…tired." Inuyasha could tell she was lying. He could smell that scent even stronger now and she was desperately trying to hide it. When he looked down, her face was flushing and her heart was hammering against her chest. They needed to stop and…cool off. Luckily they were beside the main waterfall on the island; about a mile away from their hut.

* * *

The hanyou set her down on the green grass while he sat cross-legged beside her. The waterfall was crashing behind them while the crickets and birds of the island sang their song.

"Listen, Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I got to tell you something." Both giggled at speaking simultaneously. "Go ahead, Kagome."

She twiddled her fingers, her heart drumming hard against her ribcage. "Um, for a while…even before the jellyfish incident…I have been feeling…"She struggled for a proper word. "I've been feeling…weird inside."

"Is it a good or bad weird?" He could tell she was nervous by her scent; her eyes full of uncertainty.

"It's not a bad weird, I know that. It's like, whenever I see you, I feel…-"

"Your heart is pounding faster than ever before and your pulse races faster and you can't think of anything else?"

She turned her shocked eyes to him. "How did you…?"

"I feel the same way." He answered simply. Even though they were surrounded by natural music, the only he could hear clearly was her heart and his own; beating at the same rate, simultaneously.

"It's strange." She pulled her knees to her chest; her arms securing them together. "Like whenever you look at me…"She could feel her blush but she continued. "I feel safe, secure, that nothing could ever happen to me." Her eyes were on a lone blue flower some feet away. "Your arms make me feel that you care for me, that I mean something to you. And I love how your eyes shine in the night; watching me." All this was pouring out so fast and she was helpless to stop it.

"You know…"His smooth voice causing her to face him. Her face; which was completely red-not to mention cute in his opinion, at this time he decided to speak his hidden thoughts. If she felt this way about him, there was little chance she would reject his advances. "When I see you smile…I know that my world…is perfectly alright. You have no idea what it makes me feel. I love your smile. It just…does things to me."

Her gentle orbs of cocoa met his deep and proud sunlit ones and sparks instantly flew between them. Right now there was no green forests or sounds of nature. Kagome only saw Inuyasha and Inuyasha only saw her. Kagome could read his eyes like a book and saw many emotions: longing, tenderness, optimism, amusement and two things that she hadn't seen that close up: something that looked like desire and something she has seen when he held her in his arms…was it love? Just thinking about him loving her made her heart beat all the faster.

Inuyasha could gaze into her beautiful eyes forever and it wouldn't be enough. Her eyes, her face, her scent; especially her scent, could make him and his inner demon weak. He wasn't ashamed to admit he wanted her; longed for her and hoping she could accept his advances. Just hearing her heart speed up after smelling her own desire for him; he couldn't but be amused. Kagome was like a butterfly; small, meek yet could bring peace and happiness. She could calm his soul, bring sunshine and color to every part of him. She could sense his sadness and distress and lay beside him to give him comfort. Her hair reminded him of a butterfly's wings; soft, silky and delicate. A fragile creature that could make him feel at peace and love the way she looked at him, a butterfly…his butterfly, Kagome.

* * *

Now, it was like instincts drawing them towards each other. It was Inuyasha who moved first. He slowly leaned forward and brushed some stray hair from her face. Kagome's breathing was ragged but she knew that Inuyasha would never do anything she didn't want him to. But she did want this…whatever this was-this feeling right now. Then his hands- and wary of his sharp claws, cupped the right side of her face. Without realizing it, she leaned into the warmth of his rough and calloused hand. His eyes of swirling gold caught her, hypnotized her. She was unable to think of anything else except Inuyasha and what he was making her feel. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her lips and closed her eyes, waiting for whatever pleasure was coming. After a second's hesitation, Inuyasha closed his burning eyes and touched her soft lips for the first time.

Bolts of hot fire shot through them both. It was absolutely breathtaking, literally. After five seconds, they gently pulled apart, gasping at the new emotion that had them breathless. He kissed her again, this time she responded eagerly; tasting him. It was unlike anything Kagome had ever felt before…and she loved it. Her hand went to hold his on her face when Inuyasha decided to go deeper. She didn't pull away or object to his advances. In fact, she embraced the pleasure running through her veins and into her throbbing core. It was like absolute bliss for a while; until air was urgently needed.

"You want me to stop?" His half lidded eyes bore into hers; their foreheads connecting again. His whole body was like lava inside and out but Kagome came first. If she wanted to stop then they would. He didn't want to pressure her.

It took all of two seconds to answer. "No." Her hands went to fully cup his face and drag him down to taste her lips once more.

Since Inuyasha knew that Kagome wasn't going to disapprove of his future actions; the hanyou hastily grabbed her waist and dragged her to straddle his lap. His tongue penetrated her mouth and was rewarded with a moan that rattled his body to the core. Soon, both were so engrossed with their deep kissing. It was so passionate for the both of them; neither wanting to give up and only urged for more. Inuyasha's hand went to the back of her head and the other to her waist; forcing her close to his body. Kagome's hands went straight for his shoulders; urging him to get closer to her hot form. There was no space between them now. Hidden feelings were exposed through their touching, fire scorching their skin, tingles everywhere the other's hand touched. It was hard to believe that it was happening so quickly but neither complained. It was pure heaven.

* * *

Since it was dangerous, not to mention foolish to be exposed in the forest where anything could attack or interrupt them, they hastily made their way to their hut to continue. Inuyasha gently set her down on his futon. Her blissful eyes never left his own as he lowered himself onto her. He rested his elbows on either side of her and his legs were between her own. His silver hair curtained them from the island; from anything else and created their own paradise. His own lips then continued to suckle on her swollen ones. She tasted so delicious and so aroused, it was way better than in his dreams. He felt her arms wrap around his neck; pulling him closer like before. Bare chest was touching bare chest and it was so erotic that it even increased their desires. Everything on their body was highly sensitized now. When one of his claws brushed the side of her chest, she pulled away and moaned in a way that spurred the hanyou on. He could even smell that spicy scent of her desire spike exponentially. Now knowing that, his mouth went to suckle on her neck while both his claws brushed against her soft orbs and felt how plump they were.

When his claws payed attention to her chest, Kagome silently screamed in pleasure. His tongue was hot on her throat while her now highly sensitive chest was tingling so good her core was throbbing and it ached in a way she never felt before. Since her eyes were closed; she could only feel him moving down her neck; across her collarbone and down to where his hands were. Kagome didn't know what he was doing but soon found out. When his burning tongue touched the ultra sensitive pink peak on one of her orbs of flesh, it felt so incredibly good, her scream of bliss echoed through the hut. Inuyasha had his ears pinned down for that. Smirking at that knowledge, he continued his torment on her chest. He never knew she had so many responsive areas on her body. He now found that anything to make her moan like that; anything that made her happy and pleasured, he would do it. It was his duty now to pleasure her and make her smile blissfully all the time.

Her body was shaking from the new passions she was receiving. She couldn't think straight; not on anything but what Inuyasha was bringing her. She never knew feelings like this and all this was new for the both of them. But neither was complaining or asking the other to stop. This was what each of them desperately wanted. While Kagome was having her chest worshiped, she didn't notice one of his hands dragging down her flat and smooth stomach. It was merely and barely a soft touch to her. Inuyasha's nose was getting drawn to the area between her legs. The more he ravished her, the spicier and more luscious she smelled. While his hands occupied her chest, his nose was right in front of her private area, which was exposed; despite her skirt. Gently pulling the fabric away without her noticing, his mouth watered and his beast was howling. With one hand massaging one of her soft breasts, his tongue finally went to taste the flesh that was erect below her pubic hairs.

Her whole body was set aflame and she was helpless to stop it. Her chest was so ultra sensitive and that wasn't the part that was aching horribly for something. But when she opened her eyes it was the same time Inuyasha's tongue touched that spot that made her go crazy. Her moan was music to his dog ears and he continued. Going from that fleshy spot and all the way down her pulsing core; his tongue never tasted anything so heavenly before. Her moans and screams were getting louder. Her hands suddenly clamped down on his head; holding him there. His tongue settled for the fleshy and hard pleasure spot while his hands held her legs wide open. Her aching body was shaking when she suddenly felt something about to burst. It came on too fast for her. She arched her back and screamed to the sky above as hot liquid poured from her aching core. Inuyasha felt this oncoming explosion and waited until it all came flowing out. Her essence was just about as exquisite as her smell and the taste of her skin. He eagerly slurped it all up.

After that heavenly fall, Kagome was panting heavily. She was sweating like never before; not even the hot and humid temperatures on the island couldn't compare to this. She felt Inuyasha's tongue lap up whatever came out from her. It felt good to share her body and what it had to offer with him. All she has felt for her best friend was now at a higher and deeper level than ever. They were much more now. But this was not over yet, she knew.

When he finished, Inuyasha came up and looked at her. She looked like she was coming down from a high and it made him smile that he was the cause of it. Crawling over her body, he took her lips again, feeling the need to taste her succulent swollen mouth; while lingering traces of her juice remained. Her eyes closed again as he ravished her mouth. Her arms went to wrap around his torso; never wanting to let this feeling or him go. She gasped when she felt something on her thigh. It was part of him she knew, but it felt…bigger somehow. Her confused eyes met his in question.

"Kagome…" His breathing was uneven too, his chest touching hers caused his lower region to spark more excitement. It was hard not to put it where he thought it was supposed to go; between her tanned legs but he had to consult her. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

That was a silly question. Her bright smile lit up her eyes. "I never felt so…good in all my life. I never knew I could feel this way with you." Her hand rubbed his cheek; just about as hot as hers. "It's amazing, this feeling."

He smiled and rubbed her nose with his. "Me too. It is incredible." He sighed and asked the one question that would change them forever. "Would you be willing to stay with me, not as a friend but as a…" The words came right to him. "-as a wife…or a mate?" It was as close to a proposal as he could get and had no idea. But the word "mate" came from his inner beast, the new demon coinciding with him.

"Inuyasha…" She had a vague idea of what a wife was. And it brought tears of joy to her eyes. She kissed him deeply with so much love it overwhelmed them both. "Yes…yes, I will."

He could smell her happy tears and joy lacing her scent. He hugged her to him; showing that he was overly thrilled with her acceptance. Now nothing was taking her away from him. She was his and his alone. He pulled back up and turned serious. His hand went to hold hers for the oncoming pain that was surely ahead for her. "I want you to hold on now, okay Kagome? I know this might hurt you but just try. I will try to make this as painless as I can."

The woman was scared but she nodded. His mouth went for her neck as his swelled erection slowly went into her untouched passage. Her grip on his hand tightened; her gasps of pain hurting him as well. He gently pushed in, making her stretch wider than ever before. Her pain-filled tears cascaded down her face but she held fast. It was all so new yet so painful. He stopped at a barrier that marked her a virgin. He nuzzled her neck; apologized in advance and broke her hymen in one quick thrust.

Now he was fully inside her but she was still in pain. He kissed her tears away, kissed all over her face until her pain faded. Her body was now evolving from the sudden pain to a pleasure that was previously unknown and better than she ever experienced. Her moan that indicated no lingering ache, instincts quickly took over Inuyasha's body and started to thrust in and out of her. Every time he pulled in and out; her voice full of passion echoed louder in the hut. Her legs went to wind around his waist; his erection going deeper into her passage. It spurred him on even faster than was thought possible. Him thrusting in her was something that she could get used to. It just did something to her. She tried to move with him and it caused even more bliss. When he couldn't take the slow pace; assured that she was used to it by now, he began to thrust faster and harder into her. His hands supported his weight and he could see her chest moving up and down in time with his thrusting. Her darkened eyes opened up to his but neither looked away. While he pounded even harder and deeper and she moaned and groaned louder, the love and trust they had for each other gleamed brighter in their eyes. This was an act of pure passion and adoration for each other. It was something neither one of them would regret for the rest of their lives.

The explosion that Kagome felt before was coming up again and she moaned it out. Inuyasha felt something coming up too; like a big unbelievable burst. With a final big and deep thrust, he felt his own explosion and it spurted into her. He held still; his eyes closed in sweet rapture while it emptied fast into her body. Kagome felt his hot essence pour into her womb while her own body burst and covered his swelled flesh with hers. He groaned and hissed in absolute rapture while it continued for a long while. Her back was arched but she could feel him shake with her.

* * *

When it was over, he just collapsed onto her; hoping that he didn't crush her. Both lay still, panting and catching their breath. His body on hers didn't affect her breathing at all. Her hands settled on his sweaty back; rubbing it back and forth to ease him. His head was pillowed by her heaving chest while his now satisfied cock went flaccid. He lifted out from her but quickly settled beside her. With what little strength she had left, she went and lifted her head and arm on his muscled chest. His strong arm went around her waist and pulled her snug to his side.

"Are you going to be okay?" His hoarse voice whispered in her hair while his hand rubbed her own back as she did to him.

She weakly nodded her head. "I'm tired but I'll be fine." She pecked his chest and snuggled into him for the night.

It was already dusk. The cloudy sky was now dark blue and orange light streamed in from the window. The wind was calm and cool as it caressed the sweaty forms of the two lovers.

His own body was worn out and decided sleep was indeed needed. "Sleep well, Kagome." His warm lips kissed her forehead while his hand went to get his blanket and covered them. "I'll be here, holding you when you wake up."

The tired Kagome moaned and finally succumbed to the peaceful darkness. Inuyasha's smoothing gestures on her back continued until he too, feel into a deep sleep.

It was an eventful day for the former best friends turned lovers. Passion was revealed and their love was expressed in the dance known since time began. It was about get more eventful though in the upcoming months.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Was it good? It's definitely my best lemon yet, as I mentioned before. Can't wait to hear from ya! Chapter 11 up by Friday, as usual. Again, I hope you liked! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!!**


	11. Confusion

**If you read the last chapter; then you probably know what this chapter is about! It makes me warm inside when i get reviews!! Thank you guys!!! This chapter isn't as long as the previous one but I hope you enjoy it just the same!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the indescribably sexy hanyou or any characters belonging to Rumiko T.! Nor do I own The Blue Lagoon either! **

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Confusion**

After that night, everything changed between Inuyasha and Kagome for the better. For the next month or so, everything was wonderful. They'd wake up; warm and content in each others arms and kiss each other good morning(_Although it was hard to stop at just a taste of the lips)_. After their daily chores and a scrumptious breakfast, they would take romantic walks along the beach. Inuyasha would pull her into his side; his arm safe and secure around her waist while Kagome snuggled into his hard chest. Sometimes they would lay in the surf and just talk and hold each other. The hanyou would caress any part of her body he could touch and kiss her sweet lips endlessly. The fifteen year old could only sigh rapturously and kiss him back, while her own hands rubbed his arms; his face-all that taut and strong muscle she couldn't get enough of. After an afternoon swim and sharing their dinner with their parrot friend Hana, Inuyasha would use that muscle for more…intimate uses. When the sun set, they would make love for hours, a lot of times into the wee hours of the morning. Their sweet moans and cries of their partner's name in sweet ecstasy would drown out the nightly island music but neither really cared about that. All that mattered was that they had each other.

It was a warm start to the day. The sky was a crystal clear blue while the ocean was a calm aquamarine. Kagome sat in the hut; cutting up fruit for breakfast while Inuyasha fished for crab; which were plentiful this time of the year. Hana watched from the table; keenly watching delicious guava being sliced and washed.

Kagome only chuckled at the bird's intense stare. "Don't worry, Hana. I never forget to serve you your guava." When she set a small shell for the hungry parrot at her feet, Kagome got the sweet dragonfruit and coconuts ready to eat as Inuyasha quietly walked in with four succulent crabs; all dead in his hands.

He set the crabs down and quietly sneaked up to her and knelt behind her. She could suddenly feel hot breath down her neck that caused shivers and a knowing smile.

"Breakfast is almost ready. How about I add some dragonfruit juice to the crab; to make it sweeter?" Even though she was trying to focus on getting said juice out, Inuyasha's warm lips on her neck and deadly claws up and down her sides were easily distracting her.

"Hmm...sounds good, but I can think of something, or _someone_ tastier." To emphasize; his tongue went from her shoulder all the way up to her ear; grinning at the slight spike in her scent and the moan she produced.

"How about this, you make the crabs and we eat and I'll promise to give you something…extra special tonight."

Her tone was enough for him to get excited. With a sexy growl, he gave her a final kiss to her cheek and strolled out with the crabs; a smile never leaving his face.

She could only watch and giggle. It was hard to believe that they were a couple and no longer hiding their feelings. Kagome thought back and laughed at her scared self; realizing that it was not so much scary; more like exciting and curious. She shook her head and finished extracting the dragonfruit juice for the crab and started cracking the coconut and use the milk for the drinks.

But when she opened the coconut; her stomach suddenly turned. The smell was making her nauseous and a sudden urge to vomit made her drop the fruit and rushed out of the hut with one hand to her mouth. Inuyasha was outside getting the fire started when he saw her run frantically out and behind the hut. He quickly made it to her side as she fell to her hands and knees on the outskirts of the forest and vomited.

Inuyasha collapsed by her and held her forehead with one hand while holding her hair back with the other. She gagged and moaned piteously for a while. All the hanyou could do was help her and figure out why she was suddenly puking. He did notice a slight but barely noticeable change in her scent this morning but thought nothing of it.

When it seemed she was finished, Kagome groaned, wiped her mouth and sat back up.

"Are you okay, ***chocho***?" He supported her back while smoothing her black locks away from her face, which was a little pale.

She smiled at her new nickname. Her forehead touched his shoulder. "Yeah, it's over now. It was weird, one minute I was fine and the next I was really sick and puking the next." She looked up into his worried sparkling suns. "What's wrong with me, Inu?"

"I smelt something different in your scent when we woke up this morning. I thought nothing of it because it didn't seem dangerous or life threatening. It's like something new in your body." She raised her eyebrows at this news. He shrugged. "It's barely noticeable. I don't know what it is."

"I feel a little different than before." She put her hand to her stomach. "It's not bad or anything, just…different."

"Hold on." He put his nose to her stomach; inhaling deeply and finding it; barely. But then he moved down between her legs. She watched curiously as he took deep sniffs at her private area. The smell was much stronger here, he noticed.

"What are you doing?"

He looked back up and went back down. "Well, it's much stronger here." He continued sniffing. "It's like a mix of you, me and…fresh rain."

"I didn't know rain had a scent."

He nodded. "Oh yeah, rain definitely has a nice scent to it." He sat back up and sighed. "It doesn't smell dangerous or anything but I want you to be more careful from now on; just until it lessens."

"Okay." He picked her up; kissed her lips and walked back to finish making breakfast; and Kagome made sure to stay away from coconut for the time being.

* * *

For the next two weeks, the unexplainable vomiting continued; each time Kagome was near a certain food, like the coconut and most of the safe berries they ate. They had reluctantly decided that until she stopped yacking her guts out, the nights of love was temporarily put on hold. It was hard on Kagome every time and Inuyasha couldn't do anything except stand by her and comfort her. They didn't know what was happening but they did know it wasn't hurting Kagome. It just drained and tired her out.

A few days after the vomiting stopped, they were sitting on the cliff; watching the sun set slowly on the wide horizon. Kagome was sitting between his legs; leaning into his body while Inuyasha caressed her arms; his head leaning against her head.

Kagome felt a sudden movement in her abdomen. She gasped and put her hands where she felt the movement. It was light but she felt it.

"What's wrong?"

She couldn't say anything to describe the feeling. Instead, she took his hand and pressed it to her stomach and held it there. "Just wait, you'll feel it."

And just a few moments later, Inuyasha indeed felt a slight movement. "Whoa, that's weird." It was something kicking inside and he knew it had to do with that strange scent he detected a little more than two weeks ago.

"I know. But it's a warm feeling. I can't explain it but it's certainly…nice." She giggled happily. "I can feel something growing inside me. I can feel it and it's…a wonderful feeling."

They held their positioning for a while and felt a few more kicks before it died down. Kagome removed her hands but Inuyasha kept his there, rubbing her smooth stomach. He was amazed yet confused just as much as she was.

* * *

Little by little each week, Kagome's abdomen grew bigger; along with it came some unexpected changes. Her appetite had grown exponentially and has had some…weird and unmentionable cravings. And her sudden mood changes…Inuyasha has become weary and cautious; not to mention scared. She would be happy and perky one instant to angry and rebellious the next. Because of her mood swings, Inuyasha had become familiar with the whacks on his head numerous times a day. Later though she would feel guilty and apologize and make it up to him in…numerous and euphoric ways at night. One change Inuyasha definitely liked was that Kagome had a strong and endless sex drive. At first, he was reluctant because of her growing condition but later realizing that it didn't affect it at all and with Kagome's constant and seductive voice and caresses to certain part of his anatomy, the hanyou didn't complain or say anything else. But one thing affecting Kagome was all the aching. Her feet hurt because her ankles were swollen and her back was killing her. Often after lunch and dinner, Inuyasha would let her soak in the pool to help relax her soreness; not to mention her scary mood swings. He would always join her of course. She would lean against him while he gently and effectively massaged her shoulders and rubbed her back; which she greatly enjoyed. After when they reached the hut, Inuyasha would place her swollen ankles on his lap and give them a thorough rubdown; which Kagome moaned out her thanks and gratitude. The massages and rundowns also earned him many satisfying rewards in the long run so the hits on the head and her mood changes he could handle.

His head lied on her nicely swollen stomach, listening to what was inside with his super enhanced hearing. It was strange to him hearing a lot of natural and unnatural sounds. It was foreign yet it made him smile. His clawed thumb rubbed her opposite side of which he was resting his head on.

"What are you thinking?" Her soft voice reached him.

"It's strange you know? It's growing and we don't know what it is."

"I know, it's weird but it's not hurting me." Her fingers ran through his silver hair; loving how silky it was. Her other arm was a pillow for her head. "I can feel it growing inside me and yet…I'm not scared. I don't know why but I just have this feeling and it's a good one."

He softly kissed her stomach and rested his chin where his head previously was. "You know the longer this happens, the stronger I can smell it. Our mixed scents with a dash of fresh rain…it's unlike anything I've ever smelled before."

Her hand moved to his face and caressed his right cheek. "Just promise you'll stay with me when this is all over, okay?"

Maybe it was her mood but she sounded so uncertain and so sad. "I promised you I would stay with you, didn't I?" He sat up and reached over to kiss her lips. Her deep cocoa met his setting suns. "I'll always be here for you. I'm never going to leave you; ever. Not after all we've been through, okay chocho?"

Her nickname was one small way of making her happy again. "Okay, Inuyasha."

Her returned her smile and placed a loving kiss to her forehead. "How about another foot massage?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Yeah, my feet are absolutely killing me." She propped her feet on his lap. "And after, if you don't mind; can I have some crab mixed with coconut milk and papaya juice?!"

_This woman and her cravings…_He inwardly grimaced at the thought but if he didn't do it, his head would have another bruise and he would have no oral action tonight. But he loved to make her happy because her smile was as beautiful as the moonlight on a clear summer night and it would always be worth it to see her smiling and laughing by his side.

* * *

I bet many of you saw that coming!! **Okay, here's a time line so you don't get confused:**

***January(few weeks after Kagome's birthday):** Inuyasha becomes half demon**(Chapter 7)**

***Feb-April(Chapters 8-10):** Feelings growing and revealed and first night of love.

***May-June(Current chapter): **Morning sickness starts at 5 weeks, 7 weeks the baby starts moving**(almost two months)**.

Okay, This is going to be a 7 month pregnancy**(Remember, Inuyasha is a half demon and demon pregnancies are shorter.)**. At this chapter's end: Kagome is around 3 1/2 months**(About 5-6 months in normal pregnancies)**. The next chapter will be when she is around 6 months and close to giving birth. I hope I didn't confuse anyone and I hope this helps!

***Chocho***: Butterfly **(You get it? (Chapter 10))**

This was a cute chapter to write! I hoped you enjoyed this and join me for the final chapter before the birth! **Oops!** Did I say that out loud?! Oh well, yes Chapter 12 will be up Monday and next Friday will be the exciting birth chapter!! Until then...

Ja Ne for now!!


	12. Waterfall

**Hey it's me again! Here's another chapter! This was cute to write; lots of fluffiness for you fluffiness fans out there! The birth chapter will be posted this Friday so be on the lookout for that. **

**NOTE: The FINAL Inuyasha episode is out! I saw it and I screamed with joy!! I'm still giddy and smiling about it! For all you hardcore Inuyasha/Kagome fans like me , I think you will like it! Happy and sad but a happy ending! Can you believe Inuyasha is finally over?! It's hard to believe now! After so long...it's over! AHHH!!!! I am sad it is done but I'm happy that it had a happy closure. Inuyasha and Kagome are together! YES!! Forever!!**

**Okay, now that's off my chest, I hope you will enjoy this story as it goes on. I am looking forward to writing the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this very fluffy chapter. Fluffy yet sweet!  
**

**Disclaimer: *-_-*...do I have to constantly repeat it? We know already!!! Rumiko Takahashi owns the sexy half dog demon; end of story!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Waterfall**

The main waterfall on the island was as beautiful as it was big. It roared with such ferocity that it often sounded like a giant beast from miles away. It poured into a vast pale cerulean blue pool that housed many sea creatures; including small sea turtles. The waterfall's appearance over the cliff made it appear as a pure white rather than the normal crystal blue. This tiny piece of paradise on the island was a sight to behold; a place of serenity and peaceful relaxation; where many scents of flowers surrounded it and made any creature ease its mind, body, and soul.

The form of a naked woman whose abdomen was still nicely-though bigger; swollen, had her eyes of deep mocha closed at the wonderful sensations being delivered by the man; her lover and mate, behind her. Inuyasha was running his hands; with essence of dragonfruit and tropical flowers into a sweet smelling soap, through her smooth and long hair. She seemed to be really enjoying his massaging fingers because she often sighed in bliss and moaned in contentment as she leaned back into his hands.

They were standing waist deep beside the raging waterfall. Inuyasha had always made sure not to overexert Kagome or make her stand any longer than she was comfortable because of her aching feet. So when he was finished, they rinsed her hair and waded to a shallow spot near the shore.

"Feeling any better?" He whispered into her ear. Then he proceeded to nuzzle her neck and hair while his hands rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah." Truth was when she relaxed in water, especially when it was warm on some days, it helped her swollen ankles and her aching back. And relaxing in her husband's arms made her feel even more at ease with their situation. "How did you come upon this place?"

"Well when you sleeping after blowing up on me, I had to run and blow off some steam of my own and I accidentally came across here before I knew it." He softly kissed her cheek. "I knew this place was special."

She only smiled. After a while, she felt some movement in her belly. She grabbed Inuyasha's nearest hand and placed it at the same spot; while she held it there. She giggled. "It's like it knows who we are, like it can sense us." The mild kicking continued but both Kagome and Inuyasha never lost their smiles.

The movement under his hand just amazed him. It was definitely recognition from what he sensed. There was something in there moving around; waiting to come out but when was another mystery. With the gentle movement under her warm belly with her soft hand atop his, Inuyasha was completely content and he knew that he wouldn't be anywhere else.

"You know, I think my Okaa looked like this before she died." Her voice was like a song bird's; gentle, soothing, could ease your soul in a second, and Kagome's voice did have that affect on him.

"She did?" He rested his chin on her shoulder; his face now next to hers.

"I can barely remember it but before she…passed away along with my father, her stomach was big like this." The one hand that wasn't on her stomach reached for his and their fingers intertwined underwater. "I was like only three or four but she often said to me that I had a new…brother or sister coming. I didn't understand at the time. I still don't now."

"You think it's the same thing?"

"Maybe." The kicking was lessening but their hands remained on her swollen belly. "But I remember my Okaa and Otou talking about names. And one particular name stuck with me and it sounded so beautiful…" She sighed; looking up into the sky. "They were so excited and it made me wonder what exactly was going on? What was the big excitement?"

"You know, the bigger your tummy gets, the stronger the scent becomes." His hand reluctantly slipped from hers and began to massage her left thigh. "The scent of rain gets stronger every week. Maybe it's coming close to an end. Whatever is in there will come out soon."

His tender touch on her tense thigh muscles made her feel much more loved and safe, not to mention a little aroused. Her core was mere inches away from his hand. " I hope so. My tummy couldn't possibly get any bigger. I feel ready to burst any day now."

"I never wondered how you get through the day with your stomach so big. What's it like?" He knew Kagome was a strong willed person with tons of hope and plenty of spirit. Her being able to move astounded him and he loved her for that.

A chuckle escaped her throat. She sat up with Inuyasha's help and both stood up and waded over to sit beside the falling water. It was still so white yet so clear it was a breathtaking sight. Kagome supported her stomach all the way while Inuyasha supported her. When Kagome sat down on her hanyou's lap; sideways this time and rested her head on his big muscled chest, her detailed story began.

"Well first off, my stomach feels like it has…" She struggled for a perfect word. " Like heavy coconuts inside. It's so weird and sometimes uncomfortable but…when I feel the movement inside me, all that confusion and frustration just melts away." While one hand still supported her belly, the other went to his face and down his neck. Her eyes poured out all she felt and he saw all that and understood all those mixed emotions.

He swooped down to kiss her wet lips and savored her unique taste. Kagome's emotions skyrocketed and she equally favored the taste of his lips above any other flavor. One hand went to cup her face, the other slithered around her hips. The more they kissed, the harder it was to stop. The further her stomach grew, the harder it was to stop the urges to just take each other. When air was priority, the pulled apart; panting.

"You want to continue?" Kagome didn't know if he was referring to the kissing or her story. With his hand really close to her pulsing and wanting core, it was obvious.

She laughed and kissed his jaw before she took a deep breath and rested her head on his chest again. "Anyway, my back aches all the time, except after a nice massage or a soak in the water. I noticed my ankles look and feel so swollen it's sometimes hard to walk. I can't see my feet any more when I stand! It's frustrating! And another thing…" She looked down to her chest. " My pillows feel heavier and look so much bigger!" As if to emphasize, she took them and weighed them in her hands. "It's just so strange to be carrying all this…weight around in my stomach and my chest."

Inuyasha did notice it and decided to take them in his hands; both feeling no shame whatsoever. "Another side-effect, maybe? I have noticed something coming from your peaks the last few nights or so."

She only nodded. "Yeah, I noticed it too." She looked over across the bank and saw Hana enjoying a piece of banana in a tree. "Between my legs it feels weird too. I have this intense feeling that it's coming soon, I can't -I can't explain it, Inuyasha. But whatever it is, it will be coming soon." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm scared."

He pulled her into a loving hug and rocked her body to ease her fear. "Shh, don't worry Chocho, I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to us, you understand? You're going to be fine. You can't stress about this. You got to be calm, okay?" He didn't know how right he was. Stress was not good for her.

Kagome was excited yes, but she was also anxious and scared that it was drawing closer. She didn't know what to expect or what was coming. Her fears were laid to rest at night when her husband's arms encircled her and kept her safe and warm. Inuyasha was her security blanket; her one true happiness, her sanity. His eyes had the power to heal her and make all her worries melt away. His touch had the power to protect her from anything while caressing her body with his tender claws. He was her friend, her lover, her soul mate for life. She could get through this with him, no matter what may happen in the future, Kagome would always have Inuyasha with her at her side.

"Okay." It seemed like her stomach could feel her uneasiness and was working overtime. Her hand went to stroke her belly while Inuyasha continued to rock her while putting his own hand near the bottom of her belly, rubbing and stroking it; as if saying, "I'm here, I'm here." He could sense that whatever was in her belly could sense the tension, the stress that was upsetting Kagome. And just like that, it was calming down.

"See, it could sense you were stressed. You need to relax more." He went to kiss her belly then moved up to her face and kissed her forehead, cheeks, her nose; then finally connecting with her lips. It was a soft, reassuring peck but it got the message across.

"What are we going to do, Inuyasha?" She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder; her breath fanning on his neck. This whole thing has made her more tired than usual.

"We just have to take it day by day; like we've been doing ever since Kami knows how long we've been on this Kami-forsaken island." He cradled her form and continued to rock her. "We'll be okay. You're strong. Always have been, always will be."

Hearing those soft spoken words warmed her heart and realized he was probably just as worried as she was about this. To him; she always came first, just like he was always before her. "Why are you so good to me?"

A smile spread across his lips and nuzzled her damp hair that smelled so indescribable. "You're my girl." That was what she was and so much more: his wife, his love, his treasure to protect always and forever…and he would do anything to keep her by his side.

"I'll always be your girl." Her voice sounded so confident, so serious and she was absolutely sure that she could never feel for another the way she feels for her mate, her Inuyasha. He was her heart, her soul; the one thing that could make her so happy. Despite what he looked like; he was still the same to her, although his body was different and harder to look away from.

The forest music were the only sounds for a while. The couple relaxed in each others arms; stroking Kagome's soft abdomen from time to time. Hana watched and chattered away with other tropical birds. Although she was wild, Hana preferred to be near Inuyasha and Kagome. She felt safer plus she was never harmed or threatened; plus she was hand fed sweet guava and papaya on a daily basis.

Kagome sighed; stretched her arms and got up while always supporting her belly. "I'm pretty tired. This whole thing has me looking ragged and exhausted. I need to lie down."

Inuyasha got up too and helped her out of the water; dried them both off and he carried her through the tree s and to the hut with Hana flying over the canopy.

* * *

Once they reached the cool shade of their shelter, Inuyasha set her down on their shared futon, got some water and fruit and went back up. Kagome crawled over and laid on his lap; facing up to him. He chuckled and fed her some sweet dragonfruit.

"Do you think this would have happened, if we were back home?"

He looked down into her eyes and a grin escaped his lips. "Everything happens for a reason." He swept her bangs back from her forehead. "And I would say yes. No other…man or whatever was going to take you away from me!"

She busted out laughing. "You jealous?"

"Kami yeah! I was afraid that some other boy would take you away from me and we wouldn't hang out or be friends anymore." There was always that fear inside him that Kagome would leave him for someone else. It scared him to death. But when he felt her hand cup his cheek, he jolted back to reality and looked down at her.

She could see how unsure and afraid he was that she was going to leave him. He was like a scared little boy inside and Kagome could see it clearly in his sunlit eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to leave you. You are my best friend… my husband, my mate! I am not going to just abandon you; not after what we've been through together! I belong with you and you with me! Just like it's always been…and always will be." Maybe it was her hormones talking but she hated seeing him so doubtful and afraid. Just like he calmed her down; she would do the same.

Just her voice; her gentle touch got through to him. She was right. They have been through so much together, survived together, lived together. It was foolish of him to think that Kagome would be the type to just walk away and leave him clueless and heartbroken. She was a kind and compassionate soul and he loved her for that every single day. He pulled her hand away from his face and kissed her palm. "You know just how and when to knock some sense into my head."

"Someone's got to do it. Sometimes you're so blind and stupid to see what's in front of you." Her eyes were laughing and her tone was playful. She just loved to tease and egg him on and it was working.

"Oh yeah?" Before she could blink; he had her pinned down. Her wrists were held in just one of his and didn't put pressure on her stomach. "Stupid am I?"

She was giggling but him on top of her was arousing her big time. His hair tickled her chest and his legs were trapping hers but she though he could put those delicious, muscled legs of his to better and particular use.

Inuyasha smelt her high spike in desire and knew what she wanted and was thinking. Her eyes were gleaming mischievously. It suddenly got really hot in the hut and Inuyasha was panting.

"You want me to knock some sense into or out of you?" His voice was low and husky. His smile was just as devilish as hers and his eyes were burning with love and lust.

"Knock it all out of me!" She wanted him...now! Her nipples were hardening and her core was aching for him. She was panting for him, begging for him to ravish and completely wipe out her senses.

Once she pleaded for him to knock her out, Inuyasha wasn't going to stop until she tired out or was completely spent. And when their eyes clashed, the world disappeared and was warped into their own private paradise.

* * *

**I certainly enjoyed writing this one! Just some romance before the baby is born. What do you think the gender's going to be? I already know and have it planned out but I want to hear your guesses! And before you ask, yes there still will be romance in later chapters! **

**Once again, InuYasha has finally come to an end! It will be tough but I think we can come up with our own version of where the series left off, can we? InuYasha will always rock, now and forever!!! My favorite anime of all time!!! And Inuyasha/Kagome will always remain my favorite couple of all time!! Who's with me?! **

***clears throat* Anyway, until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne for now!!**

*** continues to scream in background* InuYasha rocks! The sexy and hot hunk of an inu hanyou rocks my socks!!! We will miss youuuuuuu.....  
**


	13. Amaya

**WOW!!! Over 100 reviews!!! I love you guys!!! Thank you so much!!!! I will not let you down!!! Here's the birth chapter-finally! I hope you enjoy, it's longer than the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to constantly repeat myself?! We already know!!! Although Amaya belongs solely to me! But not the other characters or this story's inspiration! **

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Amaya**

The sky was cloudy, misty gray all over. There was a light fog rolling in too. The trees and the ocean danced with the wind coming in. The temperature dropped slightly; making it seem colder than usual. There would be no birds or animals singing or prowling around today for it was going to be rainy and uneventful.

The couple slept soundly even as the storm brewed above their shelter. Hana slept on one of the rafters; her head buried deep in sleep.

Kagome suddenly awoke as she felt something wet between her legs. There was also tremendous pressure unlike anything she's ever felt before in her lower abdomen. Her movement and gasping for breath caused her partner to suddenly wake. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Something woke me up." She was holding her stomach; panting for breath. "It feels strange between my legs."

Inuyasha could definitely sense something major was going on in her body. So he moved to between her legs to take a look at what was happening. There was a pink liquid stain streaked with blood. It not only smelt of blood but also smelt highly of…fresh rain. "There's something definitely going on. It smells greatly of our scents mixed and fresh rain. I think whatever is in your belly is about to come out."

"Are you sure?" She moved her back up against the wall and relaxed. Kagome felt like she was starting to sweat.

"I know one thing for sure: The smell is stronger than I ever smelt before, so probably yes." He then moved up beside her and saw her starting to sweat profusely. Her face was warped into torment and severe agony; as well as her moans and groans that screamed torture.

"Shh, it's okay." Inuyasha started to rub her belly and moved her dampening bangs away from her face. "Take deep breaths. I'm right here."

"Inuyasha, I'm scared." Was all she could say. She winced as she tried to seek comfort from his chest.

He softly kissed her bare shoulder and continued stroking her stomach. The mixture of their scents with the soothing smell of the rain was pouring out in waves from inside her; more powerful than ever. "Relax, nothing's going to happen to you. Stay here and try to rest. You're in no condition to do anything today." He rotated his dog ears and caught the faint sound of rain and looked outside the window. "Besides, it's going to rain today."

The soothing hand on her belly calmed her. She felt that as long as her hanyou was beside her, Kagome would be strong and determined to make it. However, the unusual and increasing pain in her lower back and abdomen had other ideas. A painful groan escaped her.

Every moan and groan or painful whimper she verbalized, made it harder for him not to snap. Inuyasha had to stay focused and calm, keep reassuring and comforting her. She was more than likely in the final stages of this ordeal and Kagome needed him more than ever. He was the only one who could help her. He cared too much about her more than any words he could ever express and would not let her slip away from him.

"I'll bring up some cool water to help you cool down and also keep you hydrated along with some food." Inuyasha didn't want to leave her side. Just thinking about it made him cringe. Even Kagome wanted him to stay; her hand holding his on her belly. "I'll be back, okay?" He placed a loving kiss to her lips and reluctantly pulled away to get the water and food; which needed to be replaced, washed, and clear of any debris.

She could hear him below her but not seeing him or having him near her terrified her. Her body was going through some unfamiliar pains and aches and it was hard to try and rest. Her head rested on her arm while the other supported her stomach as she laid on her side. She felt extremely tired as time wore on. She kept switching positions to help her and every once in a while, more pink and/or blood streaked liquid would pour from her core.

Kagome was relieved to see Inuyasha come up some time later with food and water with some cloths. Her pitiful whimpers and gasps of agony Kagome tried to keep down but it was so hard. It echoed around the hut and secretly every time he heard her, Inuyasha would almost drop whatever he was doing and rush up to her. But he had to remain calm and in control for her sake. The hanyou had to help her relax and the best way he knew how to calm and loosen up her tight muscles was a good and long massage.

After a cool rubdown on her face, neck, and upper body, and after a shell of water and small bites of her favorite dragonfruit, it was time for a massage and other things to help her.

Inuyasha gently rolled her over to her left side; got behind her and made sure she supported herself and began kneading her lower back; which felt so hard and tight. Kagome could sigh in pleasure and some measure of relief.

"This feel so good, Inuyasha. Please don't stop." He knew exactly the spots that ached the most. Her brown eyes closed and took deep and tranquil breaths.

"You think you can walk around the hut for a bit? So your muscles stay loose?" His fingers were working wonders as he continued to knead harder. Inuyasha could tell she was really starting to ease in her tension.

"I can try." She winced once again as liquid trickled out of her. They were gradually becoming stronger and longer as time passed. Her hair stuck to her body the longer she'd sweat. Taking deep breaths and calming her heart rate; she settled down again. "My back feels much better. I think I can chance a walk."

"You sure?" He helped her sit back up. Bangs were stuck to her forehead and once again Inuyasha smoothed them back; adding a small kiss to her forehead. "You don't have to if you feel too tired."

She nodded. "Yes. You're right, it won't do if my muscles tighten and the pain gets worse."

They slowly stood up; the blanket that covered Kagome pooled around her. She was entirely naked because her only skirt was too small for her because of her growing stomach. So she didn't get cold; Inuyasha wrapped the blanket around her form and carried back to ground level.

"Just tell me when." His hand supported her back and one held her arm as they moved about in the hut. Kagome didn't strain herself and she actually didn't tire out for a good long while. Although she had experienced two more of those sudden trickles, she decided then that she had enough. Inuyasha gently carried her back up and tenderly put her back on the futon. She moved onto her side that faced him. Her deep cocoa eyes were full of exhaustion and confusion yet he could see determination as well. She looked ragged and sweating buckets and yet she couldn't sleep.

She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm so tired. I just want this to be over already."

"I know but don't think too much on it. It'll be over soon enough." Her fingers felt soft and delicate against his own. Inuyasha then decided to lay down beside her and both just gazed and talked to each other; getting their minds off the pain and puzzlement of this weird situation.

* * *

That's how it went into the afternoon. The rain was now coming down outside with little thunder and temperatures remained cool and the wind blew moderately. Inuyasha remained in the hut; watching Kagome like a hawk. Throughout the day he gave her massages on her back and legs, she walked around the hut to keep her going yet not overexerting herself and he kept her hydrated and satisfied. He noticed her mood was off too. She was sluggish, tired, overwhelmed. No matter how much he cooled her down, the sweat came coming and coming.

It seemed that the pain coming from her core was increasing and driving Kagome to near harsh screams. Her eyes tightly shut; she rolled onto her back and held her stomach with her legs spread. The blanket was offering little help and roughly tossed it to her side. And as time passed her by, the need to push became stronger. But she resisted and tried to relax. Inuyasha would gladly give her massages; sometimes she would bend over and lean against the wall; Inuyasha would stand behind her and knead her lower back. It felt way better to her. She walked around the hut every once in while and then rested.

When it was becoming darker, the rain still poured from the sky and wind picked up slightly. In the small living room, Inuyasha moved their futon on the main level so it would be easier for Kagome to lay down when she needed to. Right now, the hanyou sat cross legged with his female partner resting her head on his thigh. One hand rested beside her face while the other held her stomach.

"How you holding up?" His claws ran through her soaking hair; soothing her frazzled nerves.

She shivered even though the blanket was covering her. "They're getting longer and closer together." She winced at the oncoming pain in her pelvis and lower back. "And it's getting more powerful, too."

Inuyasha done all he could to help her and she was still fighting it. His sullen golds moved to the window and saw the rain coming down. It hadn't let up all day. While he subconsciously felt her tangled locks, he more than likely had to hunt for dinner; although finding anything in this weather was slim to none. Inuyasha felt her quickening heart and her uneven breathing. The whole hut to him smelt like blood, sweat and tears, literally and it was suffocating him. He didn't want to leave her now but if he didn't bring back at least something for her, she could become weaker. Kagome couldn't live off entirely of fruit.

"Listen, can you hang on for a while?" She lifted her head; her face sweaty and her eyes full of exhaustion. She looked so worn out and he couldn't imagine how she felt inside.

"Why?"

"I have to hunt something for dinner." He knew she wouldn't like him leaving her and he hated leaving her alone while in excruciating pain. And especially in this weather.

She reluctantly sat up. He was right, she wasn't happy. "In this weather?! Are you kidding me?! You are not going out there- in the rain, no less and leaving me here!!" Her already worn out body was barely supporting her and she felt ready to collapse.

"You need to eat something other than fruit!" He got up and went to get a spear. "I'll be right back, okay?" When he started for the door, he froze.

"If you take one step out of this hut, I will hit you until you are black and blue all over!!!" She leaned back with her hands holding her up. Her chest was heaving and she looked downright mad. Was this one of her moods? Or was she really boiling angry?!

Despite having sudden chills run up his spine; he had to admit she did look beautiful. Maybe her being angry at him was like dealing with the devil but he'd rather see her mad than expressing her pain.

"I'd like to see you try, Chocho."

His arrogant grin and truth that she couldn't do anything while suffering the most Kami awful pain she's ever felt, she huffed and crossed her arms. Her glare though still stared him down. "I am going to hurt you when I get the chance. Just you wait, mister!!!"

He held back the laughs but the smile he couldn't. Without another word, he ran into the pouring rain, holding back his laughter while concentrating on nearby prey.

She continued to glare at the door until her aching pelvis stabbed her back to reality. She had the urge to walk and since that jack-ass of a husband of hers was out, Kagome struggled off of her futon; with the help of the wall she stood up and took a deep breath.

"I am definitely going to kill him in his sleep. That arrogant, stubborn-Who does he think he is…." She muttered every step she took while keeping one hand on the wall; the other practically glued to her belly. Kagome took very slow sluggish steps up and down one wall.

When she turned around and decided that her feet had enough, she suddenly stopped as a gush of something came poring out of her. She looked down and saw a huge puddle of liquid and felt it running down the inside of her legs too. Kagome quickly felt an overwhelming urge to push unlike before. Falling to her knees, she panted and crawled over to her futon and laid on her back; her legs spread wide. She threw her head back and screamed louder than she ever screamed before.

"INUYASHAAAAA!!!!!"

* * *

He was stalking on an unfortunate boar a few meters away when he heard the deafening scream from Kagome. Forgetting the beast, he turned around and sped like never before. That scream was not an angry scream, it was a frightening and paralyzing scream. One that yelled, **HELP ME!** Inuyasha could tell Kagome was in trouble and flew into the hut a few seconds later.

He saw her panting and sweating on the futon. He raced to her side and felt her forehead. She was sweating more than before, she was wincing and groaning in pain and her screams were increasing in volume. "What's going on, Kagome?!"

She threw her head back and groaned. "I feel the need to push!! Bad!! Don't just stand there, you doofus! Do something!!!"

Deciding that listening to her was the best option, Inuyasha; with his own breathing short and uneven, rushed to get some water and some cloths. He saw her back now up against the wall, her legs wide open in plain view for him to see. Something was definitely happening and he had to act quickly. Setting the shell of water down, he quickly wiped her face down while holding her hand. Needless to say that her grip was stronger and harder than he thought.

"Kami! Get this thing out of me!!!"

He had to pin down his sensitive ears as he moved between her legs. Her hole was wider and Inuyasha could clearly smell the rain and mix of their scents and it was coming out now! Her screams and gasps were now rapid. "Okay, Kagome, take deep breaths." She did with a pained face. "Keep doing that and please let go of my hand."

The pain overrode the need to punch and/or kick him and let his hand go. Her frightening glare though…he knew he was in for it later when this was over. Pushing it back, Kagome tried to calm her breathing down. Tears leaked from her closed eyes and she felt the sweat drip from her face. " Inuyasha, please help me!!"

"I'm here, Kagome I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He reached over and gave her a full kiss to her lips. She responded back and moved with him. Their feelings for each other was transferred through; reassurance and support; love and encouragement. It was all there.

She pulled back as another wave hit her hard. Her head flew back again and screamed out. Inuyasha was amazed she hadn't worn out her voice box yet. But he concentrated on what was coming and when it would just appear.

As soon as Inuyasha cooled her down yet again for the millionth time, the hanyou immediately sensed a new presence…and it was coming out of Kagome. Knowing that he had little time left, he went into action. "Okay Kagome. Take deep breaths and push as hard as you can, okay?"

She had no problem complying with that and pushed with all her might. Her body was wearing out from all her exertion but she kept at it. She looked at her hanyou husband and promised to thank him once this was all over. He was really trying and it warmed her heart for a split second.

"Oh Kami!!!" She groaned as she continued to push. Her face was red and wet with perspiration. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead and her head was killing her. But the severe pain was coming from her core.

Inuyasha stroked her legs not only for encouragement but also for alleviation. She was fighting with all her might and pushing with what little strength she had left. He looked up at her and and saw fierce determination and will in her glowing browns. She was ready to get this thing out of her..and so was he.

He saw what looked to be a silver head coming out. Inuyasha inwardly panicked but quickly took control. "I see something coming out. You need to push when I say and I will catch it on the way out." She nodded vigorously.

"You ready, Chocho?"

Sunrise met mocha and both knew that this was it. It was time to see what was coming out. "Okay, ready?" He positioned his hands; prepared to catch it. "And…push!"

And push she did. Her wail echoed in the hut and out into the rainy sky. Her fists clenched, she threw her head back, her eyes closed shut while she finally felt something come out of her body.

* * *

What Inuyasha held in his hands was nothing of what he or Kagome expected. What they heard and saw was a wailing newborn baby. Kagome collapsed but she opened her eyes and saw the little figure in Inuyasha's hands. She was in complete shock at what she was seeing and hearing, so was Inuyasha.

His baffled eyes stared at the small creature; breathing in and out of his mouth. The hanyou gulped down and took a good look. It- or she, he quickly discovered, smelt of the fresh rain and his and Kagome's scent. The newborn girl had silver hair plastered to her head; like his and could see two tiny patches of fur on top of her head- ears, like his he guessed. Black tips were at the ends of her bangs and the ends of her hair. Her tiny fists were clenched as she continued to wail. She was fading blue quickly, becoming red the more she cried.

Both looked to each other; stunned at what just came out of Kagome. Inuyasha just held the crying newborn; supporting her head while he just gazed at a mini- nearly identical, version of himself.

"Oh my Kami…" He murmured; looking back at his mate.

"It's a…baby." She laid there; panting and exhausted but she sat up. "Here, give her to me and get a blanket big enough for her."

Inuyasha handed her the newborn girl and fetched one of few scraps of cloth just small enough. They wrapped the girl in a dark blue cloth to keep her warm; since the rain had caused the temperature to slightly plunge outside.

Kagome cradled the girl in her arms. She put her index finger near her small mouth and the baby began sucking on it and stopped crying. Cooing could be heard now. Kagome was still trying to overcome the the overwhelming shock that she held a new life; created by her and Inuyasha, was just born. "She's so tiny." Kagome whispered.

After it was over, Inuyasha came and sat beside both his girls. Inuyasha just couldn't look away; for the life of him, from the tiny creature. She looked so fragile, so delicate. But he thought that she was unbelievably beautiful; just like Kagome, her mother. "So this is what was growing inside your belly." Ever so gently, he took the back of his index finger and stroked the soft and warm skin of the baby's cheek. To his surprise, the girl opened her eyes; which were a striking shade of amber, much deeper than his. A beautiful, strong shade unlike anything they've both ever seen. The newborn was quick to grab his bigger finger in her tiny hands. Recognition sparked in those eyes along with some happy cooing, while still sucking on her mother's finger.

"She must know who you are." Kagome watched the first interaction between father and daughter and was fascinated. "She must recognize her Otou."

"Otou?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah, everyone has to have an Otou and an Okaa, right? And I feel we must be Otou and Okaa for our little one, our Amaya."

"Amaya…" Inuyasha felt it was perfect. Night Rain, it meant. And it was raining outside, the sky dark and gloomy. "It's perfect."

The new Otou and Okaa held their little Amaya and just gazed at her. The long and confusing road that Kagome and Inuyasha traveled down for who knows how long was now complete. Amaya was safe and warm in her mother's arms while her father continued to stroke her cheek; admiring how warm and smooth it was even after the girl fell asleep. After a long, exhaust filled day, Inuyasha crawled behind his worn out wife and held her and Amaya in his arms. With a loving kiss to her temple, Kagome smiled and fell asleep in two seconds flat. No doubt she would sleep for hours. Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep just as fast.

They didn't know that a new road was already paved and ready for them to begin a long and new adventure with their daughter. It was going to be tough yet exciting…but neither Okaa or Otou knew how hard or how challenging it was going to be. But they would persevere with their deep love and a new little bundle in their lives.

* * *

**So what do you think?! I did my research for this chapter and I think it turned out better than I ever thought!**

**Here's some pregnancy and labor facts for you that was used:**

***There is an increase in pressure in the lower abdomen and pelvis; similar to menstrual cramps**

***An increase in vaginal discharge: a light bloody mucus indicating thinning and opening of the cervix. Small capillaries burst as this happens; tinging the mucus pink with small blood streaks, known as "Bloody Show."  
**

***Noticeable mood and energy level changes: It can be bursts of energy or more tired than usual.**

***Braxton Hicks contractions: These are practice contractions. Can occur every 10 to 20 minutes. They get stronger and close together closer to the actual birth.  
**

***Labor; especially with first time moms, it can last from 10-14 hours.**

***Moving around during labor can help speed it up. Massages, warm baths, walks, etc...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

**I hope this helps and hopefully I got them right! LOL! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I love it when Inuyasha gets familiar with his children for the first time! I think it's so cute!! Thanks again for your reviews and support! Chapter 14 up by Monday! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!!!  
**


	14. Parents

**Hey, it's me again! I wish to thank you all for your support with this story and I appreciate every review I get! Okay, let's get on with the story and see what our favorite couple are capable of as young parents! **

**Disclaimer: I am getting sick of this! Me no own sexy hanyou or characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. And me no own Blue Lagoon either. Just Amaya. This cute quarter demon girl DOES belong to me!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Parents**

The morning was just the opposite of the previous day. Instead of rainy and gloomy came sunny and clear. The jungle was alive this morning as the animals and the ocean returned to normal. The wind was warm and calm, the Pacific blue sky crystal clear, the ocean peaceful; it was hard to believe that what happened the night before wasn't a horrible dream…it was real.

Kagome had thought at first it was all some fantastical dream. It was just impossible. There was no way that she had a baby in her stomach that was just born. But Amaya seemed real, not to mention the pain she went through. But when she began to wake and felt so tired and worn out, the new mother knew that it was all reality. She looked down to see her newborn daughter asleep in her arms. Inuyasha's soft snoring behind her and his arms wrapped protectively around her indicated that he was just as exhausted as she was. But they had to get up and figure out what they had to do now that her fragile daughter was out in the world…a very silent and undiscovered world.

* * *

Hana stirred when she heard crying from below. She saw something tiny squirming with her humans hovering around her, trying to do something. She flew down and settled at the window closest to them; curious yet cautious of the screaming creature.

"I don't know why she won't eat." Inuyasha held a piece of papaya in his hand. He had no success in feeding his new daughter and apparently neither was the confused mother.

"She must be hungry. We've tried everything." She swiped the seat from her forehead and struggled to find someway to calm Amaya down.

Amaya had woken with a vengeance. She wanted food and she whimpered and began to pout and then ultimately, cry. The pouty face she made was identical to Kagome's. Now she squirmed on her blue blanket; her fists waving everywhere and her feet kicking every which way.

"We've got to do something. She won't stop." Inuyasha sighed. Neither he or Kagome knew how to feed anyone or anything except themselves. Now that they had a newborn, it opened a whole new universe of confusion and experimentation.

"Unless we do something, she's going to starve to death. Poor thing." Kagome was trying so hard not to break down because she was trying so hard to calm Amaya. She sat back and took deep breaths that she had grown accustomed to.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the stressed Kagome and the crying Amaya. How were they supposed to feed and care for her when they only knew how to care for themselves? Amaya was just a baby and her needs he knew were different than theirs. The silver haired pup was more delicate and fragile than Kagome and they had to be careful. He had to do something or else he would go insane.

Kagome was staring helplessly at the crying baby while she mindlessly twirled the ends of her hair laying on her breasts. She suddenly stopped and looked down. Her breasts were heavier and seemed full with something. And soon before Amaya was born, Inuyasha brought up that there was something liquid-like coming from her pink peaks.

Thinking that it was probably the answer, her eyes widened in revelation. "Hold on a minute, let me try something." She gently picked up Amaya, always supporting her head and brought her up to one of her pink peaks and Amaya immediately latched on and began to suck eagerly, her only noises now was the sounds of her drinking.

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha; his own surprised expression mirroring her own.

"That's why…" His sunlit eyes then focused on the suckling baby, entranced. Amaya was totally focused on getting the food that was coming from Kagome. He didn't know why but it was a beautiful sight to see his own pup feeding from his mate. "It all makes sense." He stroked the pup's head; her silver hair matching his own with tiny little ears beginning to perk up.

Kagome grinned and agreed. It felt weird having something sucking from her but it was a glorious feeling. She was relieved that Amaya's feeding problem was solved. Cradling her in her arms, the Okaa watched as the amber eyes of her daughter close in contentment.

* * *

Later, the parents decided to get out of the hut. Kagome took in the fresh air of the ocean and the native flowers instead of her own sweat and blood. The sun was beating down in them so Kagome made sure to cover Amaya's sensitive eyes while she and Inuyasha walked. It felt good to walk and stretch her sore legs on the soft sand of the beach but because of her tiring ordeal, Kagome's body was not agreeing with her movements. Inuyasha had noticed her slower than usual pace and mentally slapped himself. With great care, he scooped his girls up and ran to where the view was spectacular, the special place that all their fears and worries were released… the cliffs.

The fifteen year old settled in her husband's lap while carefully cradling the tiny girl; protecting her from the sun's rays. Inuyasha's muscular arms wrapped around Kagome's now flat and slender waist; although it was now sort of flabby. But he didn't care about that. Kagome was safe and alive and that was all he could ask for.

His deep sunlit eyes met his daughter's own striking amber orbs. They were so beautiful and so deep. How this tiny creature that looked just like him could stun him so, he had no idea. A new instinct swelled inside him the moment he delivered Amaya into the world. It was the same feeling he had for Kagome yet it was different. He was an Otou now; and an instinct to protect, care and provide for not only his mate but for his new pup, it was inevitable yet Inuyasha was looking forward to it. "I can't get over how tiny she is."

"She is pretty small, aren't you little one?" Her finger went to the tiny mouth and felt Amaya's tiny tongue tasting her skin. Kagome could only giggle. "And you're so beautiful, you know that."

"Just like your Okaa."

Kagome could only smile and melt against Inuyasha's warm chest. "She looks just like you, Inuyasha. Same hair, same ears-"

"Your pouty face." He added and earned an elbow stab. A few giggles escaped him. "It's cute though."

"Yeah yeah." She wanted to slug him and stay mad but it was hard when you had a baby in your arms and the fact that her arrogant Inuyasha was sweet and so dashing, so her grin didn't go anywhere. "I have a feeling that she will become just like you when she get's older. I can see it now: fast and reckless, stubborn, hopefully not so arrogant."

"I am not arrogant!"

She looked back and saw that his face was slightly red. "Ha, you are so full of it! I know you better than that!"

He couldn't argue with her so he remained silent. So Inuyasha slowly took in the ocean's breath, then took in the new smell of rain and the more delicious scent of his Kagome: flowers and fruit. He knew he wouldn't ever get enough of those scents. "Even if she does look like me, there is one thing that she has that reminds me of you." He held her closer to his chest.

"What's that?" Her giggles made his heart and soul melt. Not only that but Amaya now gazed up at the two, curious with her head slightly titled. Another Inuyasha trait.

"Your smile, she has your smile."

"How do you know? She can only grin so far." Kagome looked down and saw a curious Amaya and only smiled at how cute and similar she was to Inuyasha.

"I can already tell. Your smile is so beautiful and I can guarantee that Amaya will grow up with that precious smile." He reached his hand over and rubbed his thumb over her face; which she gladly snuggled into. Amaya already recognized and loved her daddy just as much as her mommy and they could plainly see that.

* * *

Now since both parents were covered in sweat and smelled not so fresh after yesterday, a bath was definitely a good idea; plus they would have to get Amaya used to water and a bath would be a good start.

So with some floral soaps and cloths used for towels; Inuyasha and Kagome walked the short distance to the shallow pool and stream. Amaya was now being carried by the proud father; letting the poor and exhausted mother have a short breather. The sounds of nature peeked Amaya's interest and her nose and ears were trying to take in everything. It was cute that she looked all around her; seeing all kinds of colors and hearing new sounds. Even though she wasn't carrying her, Kagome still talked and cooed to her. Inuyasha could see the immense love Kagome had for the tiny girl in his arms and could definitely sense it in her and in himself.

When they reached the pool, Kagome tested the temperature and slowly got in. She moaned in relief and suddenly dipped into the water and came up. Her hair and body was now fully wet and it felt so good. All the sweat, blood and tears slowly washed away. Once she settled, she asked for Amaya.

"Okay here we go." Inuyasha handed Amaya off to her and settled beside her; watching carefully. His puppy ears and nose were on high alert for any danger lurking while his family bathed in much needed peace.

The baby was somewhat scared of the water; having never seen it before. She fussed a little when her foot touched the cool liquid. The girl squirmed and moaned in discomfort but Kagome took her time; dipping the baby's feet in and out. Since she was holding her again, Kagome had to be careful not to let her go underwater.

"Alright Amaya, alright. It's okay. Shh, Okaa's here." She soothed her. Her hand rubbing her back seemed to do the trick.

"It's okay, pup. Nothing's going to happen. You're safe." Inuyasha sensed the confusion in her and gently held his tiny daughter's hand. "You're strong, pup. You can do it."

Both Amaya and Kagome looked to him. His confidence in his own flesh and blood made Kagome adore him all the more. He looked so powerful and strong and Kagome would be lucky if their baby girl could inherit that from him.

Amaya stopped at her father's words. Her eyes scanned the clear water and let both her feet soak in the water. Her struggles and unease ceased. Kagome continued to slowly dip her in and out all the way up to the girl's shoulders. Amaya didn't look so stressed and uncomfortable now; in fact, she seemed to like it.

Amaya would occasionally splash and get her parents wet. Kagome would hold her head and body as she got her silver hair wet. Inuyasha and Kagome both took turns holding her as they took their time scrubbing and washing themselves. Then they moved to Amaya; who by the end, smelled like sweet banana and coconut while making a big splash. Kagome and Inuyasha were relieved that they could all take a bath together and enjoy it.

* * *

That night, the moon was shining so full it illuminated the entire hut; which was good. Since Kagome was still recovering from yesterday's surprise birth, Inuyasha wanted to remain in the hut, now smelling of many tropical flowers of red, blue and pink, and Amaya seemed to appreciate it too. There would be no fishing or crabbing for the next few days since the hanyou wanted to keep an eye on his girl and his newborn daughter.

Inuyasha and Kagome both had decided to build a basket; a bed for Amaya once sunlight broke the next day. Even though Amaya seemed to love cuddling with her parents, the fear of crushing her was very real. The bassinet would be right next to the futon; only separated by a blanket.

Right now said couple sat on said bed with mentioned baby; the moon's glow upon them; making the silver and black hair gleam beautifully. Since Amaya was hungry again, Kagome was breastfeeding her while relaxing against the wall.

"How you feeling?" Inuyasha was cutting up some papaya and guava for dinner and would make sure his exhausted mate ate before she went to bed.

She looked up from her daughter and sighed. "I'm still tired, and overwhelmed. It's so much to take in." She could see that her daughter was content; her eyes closed while she nursed. Her hair was as soft as her father's and her ears were perking up little by little. "I didn't know what to think when I saw her crying for the first time last night."

"Yeah. I'm still shocked about it but I can't imagine what you must be going through." By now he cut up enough for her and himself but he would eat after Kagome had hers first.

He could see her brilliant brown eyes and they were trying to focus on Amaya feeding from her.

Kagome shook her head; to keep herself awake. "I'll be okay. It's going to take a while for me to get used to it." Her eyes met his. "My body feel so much different it's scary; you have no idea-well maybe you do." She forgot about his claws, fangs and ears.

He chuckled and moved to where he was directly in front of her. "Here, you need to eat. I'll take her for a while."

"Okay." She was hungry herself but Amaya was the one who was the most hungry and wanted to make sure she had her fill. Said girl looked up and stopped once she felt she was being moved. Kagome handled her carefully to Inuyasha while she grabbed her shell of fruit.

"Hey pup." He grabbed her blue blanket and cradled her like Kagome did. Her eyes were half closed and let a big yawn out. Amaya looked so cute. Her head turned to the scent of her father and closed her eyes completely. "I can't get over how little she is. She feels so fragile, kind of like you."

"She's more delicate than I am." She swallowed some papaya; the juice dripping down her chin. She wiped it off and continued. "We have to be careful with her until she grows stronger. Right now, she's defenseless without us."

"I know." The moonlight made Amaya shine like a little silver angel. Inuyasha thought she was already an angel. He could hear her soft breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. "She's asleep." He whispered.

"Okay." Kagome took one more bite of guava and set the shell aside. "I think we both need some much needed sleep after all the drama yesterday." She sighed and laid one her side. "Aren't you going to eat?" She noticed his shell was untouched and worried about him not eating enough.

"I'll just eat a few bites." While balancing the sleeping pup, he ate about half before finally coming down beside her, Amaya sleeping between them.

His hand went to rub her arm; pale under the moon's glow. Her brown eyes sparkled more gorgeously than before. "I can't say enough how strong you can be when it counts. Maybe not physically but mentally and spiritually." Her skin was so smooth he could never tire of touching her. "But now I know you're strong in everything you do. You put your heart into it, and I saw that when Amaya was coming out of your belly."

His touch sent loving shivers all through her body. "You know your were just as scared as I was last night but you pulled Amaya out of me. And you remained in control of yourself. You're just as strong. And brave. And protective." Her hand smoothed his bangs back from his eyes. "I never lost faith in you the whole time…because I knew that you would help me get through it." His own sunny eyes glowed in the dark and right into her.

Inuyasha grabbed her palm and kissed it. "I promised you from the first day that we came here that I would always protect you and I intend to keep that promise now and even after 10, 15 or even 50 years. I will protect you and Amaya until the day I die."

"I know you will." And she loved him even more for that. Inuyasha was capable of greater things beyond his knowledge, she knew. He was already special to her and he helped bring their child into the world; or rather into a desolate and unknown place. She slowly reached over to kiss him. He met her halfway.

Their kisses were always hidden with messages only the other knew. The closeness, the desire to protect, the love they showed each other, their strength to carry forward with each other- it was all let loose when their lips connected. Soft moans escaped their throats as they continued to kiss deeper and their tongues dueled.

It was a long while before they pulled back for air. As they settled for the night; sun never lost contact with cocoa. Amaya was snuggled up between them; sleeping soundly. They were careful not to crush her but got close to each other as possible. Their foreheads touched and Inuyasha threw one of his legs over both of hers. After throwing a blanket over them, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder; both skin and hair soft as silk under his arm. He would make sure that nothing would touch Kagome and Amaya. Kagome's arm went to shield their daughter; feeling the need to protect her also. And to make sure that she was okay through the night.

"Night, Chocho."

"Night, Inu."

With a final soft touch of the lips, both sets of eyes shut on their first full day as parents. The moon's light never wavered on the little family. It shined down upon them; as if to bless them and wishing them a good night's rest and a safe journey into the coming day.

* * *

**I think it was a rather cute and adorable chapter! I love when Inuyasha and Kagome act as parents for their own child. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and wait patiently until Chapter 15 on Friday! Once again, thanks for your reviews and support you guys! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!!  
**


	15. Bonding

**Hello!! Another Friday another chapter! I am so happy that this story is doing so well than I ever thought! Thank you so much to all who have supported me! I am now counting down: 5 chapters to go! An epilogue is optional and is not considered a chapter. You will have to ask for an epilogue, it's up to you!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, the hot hanyou is not mine! Nor do I own rights to Blue Lagoon either! **

* * *

Chapter 15: Bonding

Over the course of 8 months, Amaya had grown so fast she was starting to look like a toddler more than a baby; although she was still as tiny as a raindrop. Her hair was now down just below her shoulders and her little claws and fangs were starting to develop. Because of her inherited fangs, Kagome had to stop breastfeeding her and start getting her used to eating fruits and even tried coconut milk. It wasn't as good as mom's but Amaya learned to like it. She had started to become mobile and agile; starting to crawl out of her parent's sight but not out of Inuyasha's hearing and smelling range. The little Inu girl had begun talking too; trying to pronounce small words; like "wa-wa" for water or "ilk" for milk.

The morning air was sweet with the tropical flora as the sun began to rise over the ocean. Animals begun their day singing and the ocean's waves made endless music.

* * *

Inuyasha was embracing his sleeping wife from behind; one arm around her waist and the other resting on her thigh while his legs tangled with hers under their purple blanket. Amaya's bed was made of smooth tree bark that resembled a bassinet and had her personal blue blanket tangled around her sleeping from.

The older demon's ears picked up the faint sound of whimpering and reluctantly opened his eyes. He could hear his offspring from the other side of their curtain. Inuyasha didn't smell any illness or pain from her but he could pick up some distress. And he didn't like it when his pup was distressed.

Deciding what to do, Inuyasha smoothed some of Kagome's fallen stands from her cheek, kissed her softly, and gently removed himself from their futon. He wanted to let her sleep in because she needed it. Kagome was starting to run herself ragged and he wanted the mother of his pup to get all the rest she could get. After making sure she was still sleeping, he crawled over and came to his pup's bed. When he stopped, Amaya's deep amber orbs opened and looked up at him and she stopped her whimpering.

"What you doing, pup?" He picked her up and could see she was now smiling her happy "Yay! I'm no longer alone!" smile. He smirked and held her to his chest. "Let's go outside, huh? Let's not wake Okaa."

After climbing down and exiting the hut, the sun was just about to rise. The oranges and yellows shined on the horizon. Inuyasha didn't walk far from the hut before he settled on the white sand beach with Amaya in his lap; entranced with the colors and sounds of the beach.

"You probably won't know this until your older, but your Okaa and I have gone through so much even before you came. If we ever get off this island, you'll probably remember bits and pieces. You can say that you were born on a deserted island miles away from our homeland. It seems so distant and foreign to us now." His hair blew with the salty breath of the water while his eyes glowed as dark as honey with the dark colors of the sunrise. Amaya's glowed brilliantly as well.

She couldn't understand the words but because of her inherited senses, Amaya was beginning to understand and smell emotion. And she could tell her Otou was sad and depressed. The small pup clumsily sat up and tapped her father's face; to make him look down at her.

"It's okay, pup." He kissed her forehead then butterfly-kissed her palm which made Amaya giggle and try to squirm out of her father's strong hold. He held onto her and started to tickle her left side. She squealed and laughed a laugh that was starting to sound like Kagome's. Her laugh made him smile proudly while torturing his poor daughter to death.

The sun was rising slowly and father and pup watched silently for a while. Amaya was starting to understand times of the day; such as breakfast time, lunch time, and dinner time. And she knew that breakfast time was arriving. But what caught her focus was a small shell about 6 feet away sticking out of the sand and made a sound that meant "Look!"

She bounced excitedly and started to stand up. Inuyasha held her hands as she stood. "Careful, Amaya." Once she got a good balance, he knelt behind her and let her go get the shell. She was still wobbly; having only begun to walk but she was improving with each day. Amaya stumbled and fell only once but that didn't stop her from pulling a small pink and sea blue swirled shell. The pup sniffed; deciding it wasn't edible and her eyes glowed with enthusiasm. She spun around and showed off her accomplishment; her smile outshining the stars.

"Yeah, I see it! And you did it all by yourself!" His proud tone made her wave her arms, giggle and run all the way into her father's arms; still having wobbly legs but never fell. He scooped her up, held her above him and blew raspberries on her belly. Her face was red and sweaty with the heat and her nautral vivacity.

Inuyasha felt an incredibly strong bond with Amaya like he did with Kagome. This little creature that was created by both he and Kagome was something special and he felt it. Amaya did look like him but he could see Kagome in her too; in her smiles and now her laughs. How something like this was even possible he never knew but Amaya would always hold a reserved place in his heart and soul. This tiny creature with his eyes and Kagome's smile was like a rare angel…their one, special angel. Inuyasha was lucky to have both his special ChoCho with him and now a little girl that brought so much more joy to his being.

Amaya continued to hold her prize in her tiny hand while being kissed to death by her Otou. She was too young to know what she was and where she and her parents lived but all that mattered was that she was happy. Her hearing and smelling still needed to be developed properly but she could already hear faint noises nearly a quarter of a mile away and her ears distinctly heard her mother stirring. Inuyasha could already sense that Kagome was waking up and heard her mumble his name and Amaya's.

"Alright pup, time to head in." He set her down and held her hands as she steadied her walk up to the hut. He picked her up when they reached the stairs and then he set her back down again.

Kagome wasn't worried when she didn't feel Inuyasha's arms or hear her daughter on the other side, but she was curious as to where they went. She called out each name and figured they would be back soon. So she stretched, stepped down to the main level and saw the sun starting to shine in; waking Hana as she was perched on the window.

Hearing footsteps Kagome turned toward the door and saw Amaya walking with Inuyasha holding her tiny hands as she did. She gasped and smiled. Kagome knew that Amaya had started walking only recently but every step she took was a big step. She could see Inuyasha's smile as well and knew that he was just as proud.

"Come here big girl! Come to Okaa!" She clapped encouragingly and squatted to Amaya's level.

Inuyasha let her hands go and Amaya stumbled and waddled her way the last few feet into her mother's arms. Amaya giggled and mumbled baby words while being kissed by her overly excitedly Okaa.

"That's my Little Raindrop! You walked all by yourself!" Her nickname was very simple but it fit her. Amaya was as tiny as a raindrop and she did come in the rain at night. It suited her well. Kagome stood up and snuggled with her daughter. "She's walking all by herself, Inuyasha. I'm so happy!"

"She's getting better. She even got a seashell by herself."

"Let mommy see." Amaya lifted her arm and sure enough a small shell was gripped in her hand. It was different than her shell still hanging from her neck but this was Amaya's first shell; which she picked up herself. "You're such a big girl now." She kissed the tiny nose which caused her daughter to wipe at it because it tickled. Inuyasha got the same way when she did it to him and it made her laugh. "You're just like your father, you know that?"

Amaya only giggled and waved her hands.

"But she got her giggles from you." Inuyasha walked over and crossed his arms. "You haven't kissed me this morning and Amaya's getting all the action." His small but noticeable pout confirmed that Amaya looked the same way.

Kagome giggled, shook her head and strode over to lovingly kiss her hanyou husband good morning.

* * *

Later that afternoon while Inuyasha was concentrating on getting some crab for dinner, Kagome, with Amaya in her lap; with a brand new necklace holding her first sea shell, watched on the beach while teaching the young pup the many creatures and colors of the beach. Luckily Amaya was a very quick learner.

"You see that?" She pointed to a red sea creature scuttling along the white sand. "That's a crab. Can you say crab?"

"Ca-ca-ca." Amaya was only starting to speak too. She struggled but she never gave up. Her finger pointed the same direction as her mother's and mumbled in wonder.

"That's okay, Amaya. You'll get it." She kissed her daughter's head reassuringly. "Okay, let's try something else…" Kagome pursed her lips and clicked her tongue; searching for a new word. A gray bird then landed not far from the crab. "There's a bird!" Amaya continued to talk baby talk but was interested in whatever her Okaa was saying to her. "That's a gray bird."

"Ba..bir..bair…" Kagome could only smile as Amaya tried so hard to say a single word. Amaya's tiny hand reached out in wonder as the flying creature walked towards them; following the now speeding crustacean.

Kagome took her hand and placed butterfly kisses all over it and up her arm. Amaya laughed and bounced joyously in her mother's lap. The Okaa started to run her finger through her daughter's silver hair and almost immediately the girl rested against her. Ever since Amaya came out, Kagome was able to wear her skirt again and it felt great to have some cover. Inuyasha argued why she couldn't run around naked any more. He seemed to like it...quite immensely but when she convinced him that they had a small girl now plus he could always tear it off her when they had the urges to make love, the hanyou stopped complaining right then and there.

"That man…" She sighed. Kagome loved to watch her mate providing for them and loving them unconditionally but that hanyou sometimes drove her up the walls. Even though he was older; he still acted like a little boy inside and out. Reckless and adventurous as ever but Kagome would be lying if she said she didn't think it was adorable.

The little girl then focused on her father; who was concentrating on catching a really big yet fast crab. He stood; posed with his spear, his hair blowing wildly; his muscles definite and lean. She pointed her tiny finger and gurgled her excitement.

"Yes, that's Otou. That's daddy." She bent down face level with her daughter and kissed her cheek; then cuddled with her.

He seemed to have heard them and looked over his shoulder. Inuyasha made that infamous smirk that made Amaya laugh and wave while Kagome melted on the inside; not to mention other erotic sensations. She only smiled back.

Once he speared about four good sized crabs, Inuyasha made his way back to the shore, looking proud about his dinner catch. Kagome stood up with Amaya in her arms. The girl hugged her mommy's neck while growing closer to daddy. The warm glow of the soon setting sun created a wonderful family picture of a close knit family on a beach bathed in orange light.

About 15 feet away from each other, Kagome had an idea. She set her daughter down. "Run to Otou! Run to daddy, Amaya!!"

Amaya smiled and waved her arms in the thrill of running as she started her small journey. Kagome was close enough behind to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Amaya's silver hair waved behind her as she started gaining ground, tiny footprints in her wake. Inuyasha set down the dinner and squatted down eye level to catch her when she was close enough. The quarter hanyou grew more vocal the closer she got to him; and made fewer stumbles. The mother walked behind her, smiling proudly and joyously. Kagome was impressed by how Amaya was improving with her speed. Maybe she got her speed from Inuyasha's sudden transformation and it could prove to be useful later on. Either way, the teenage mom would love her and continue to encourage and support her little Raindrop until the day she died.

As soon as Amaya was in arms reach, Inuyasha laughed and scooped her up. He threw her up in the air; laughing and squealing all around. Kagome caught up with them and saw how much her husband and forever mate adored their pup in his literally sunsetting orbs of gold. Inuyasha pulled her into his side and kissed like she only deserved to be kissed like that. Her arms wrapped around his torso. Kagome giggled as she pulled back. The halo of dark orange surrounded the bonding family: The father and husband holding his mate/wife and daughter in his arms, the mother; joy shining in her dark eyes; her hand stroking her daughter's head while the other continued to hold onto her taller mate. And the baby cooed and cuddled into her father's chest while patting her mother's arm. Their shadows danced on the beach, the ocean's waves, reflecting the deep sunset colors, lapping at their feet.

* * *

The next evening, Kagome had decided to take Amaya to the pool to cool off. The day was a rare one: unbearably hot, humid _and_ damp. Inuyasha hung back but watched them from a distance in a tree. He never lost track of their scents or voices. He decided to carve a new spear while giving mother and daughter some private time. The sun had only set but the heat still hung in the air. Inuyasha considered taking his own bath after his girls were done.

Kagome was waist deep in the water while holding her pup out in front; dragging her along. Amaya started to kick with her legs; giggling and having fun while her mother dragged her around.

"Feeling better, Little Raindrop?"

Amaya looked better than she did. Because of the heat; the youngster was less active, more down and sleepy and drank more water and less milk than usual. It worried her but it seemed all she needed was a much needed cool down. The pup only smiled in response.

The Okaa sighed in relief. "That's good. You really worried Okaa and Otou today." She stopped for a minute under a shady fruit tree for a breather. Breathing the sweet, savory smell of banana, Kagome found enough will to move again. She dipped Amaya up and down now.

They made small waves as they moved around the pool, Amaya still kicking her feet out. Kagome could tell that Amaya loved the water; although she seemed reluctant at first when she was born. Now it was apparent that the little pup wanted to learn how to swim. And being surrounded by water, it was necessary that she learn this skill. But right now, all Amaya wanted to do was cool off and try to kick her legs as hard as possible.

This...taking care of a person smaller and more fragile with needs far greater than her own was almost overwhelming the poor mother. Kagome felt that she couldn't handle it sometimes and was almost ready to scream and shout in frustration. But when she looked into her daughter's eyes; deeper than Inuyasha's but just as strong and unique, she knew that she could go through with raising her, with Inuyasha helping her every step of the way. And she also couldn't help but love her anyway, regardless. It felt normal and right in every way. Her smiles and laughs and small little sounds she makes makes Kagome want to smile and kiss her even more.

"You don't know how precious you are…" She whispered softly. Amaya tweaked her tiny ears in response and looked at her with a curious stare. She babbled; as if to ask _"What are you saying, mom?"_

Kagome only hummed; bringing Amaya to her body and hugging her close. In response; the girl's tiny arms went around her mom's neck. She snuggled into her mother's sweet smelling skin. Said mother stroked her wet silver hair and rocked her back and forth.

The sky had become dark purple and the stars were beginning to appear. One did catch Amaya's eye and she pointed to it; her eyes glittering. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"That's a star." There were many a night, when she and Inuyasha were children and Yoshi was alive when she would look up to the sky herself and pray for hope, a miracle-anything to get her and Inuyasha off of here. But they only offered a twinkling sky with light instead of answers. "It's a pretty star, isn't it?"

Amaya waved her arms in agreement.

Kagome's brown eyes searched the darkening foliage; knowing that Inuyasha was watching from a distance. She figured it was getting pretty close to her daughter's sleep time and started to wade back to shore. Amaya wanted to stay in a while longer and showed her refusal.

"Come on, little girl. It's sleepy time." She responded with a firm yet soft tone and Amaya settled down. She looked sad and disappointed but didn't struggle anymore. Her mother kissed her temple and set her on the shore.

When Kagome turned her back to get a cloth to dry off with, she heard a splash and whipped around to see an eye-bugging scene. Amaya was kicking and waving-actually swimming in shallow water.

"Oh…my…Kami….INUYASHA, GET OVER HERE!!" Kagome went over and grabbed her daughter before she could go any further. "How did you-Oh Amaya! You can swim!" She was excited, shocked and proud simultaneously and swung her around.

"Kagome! What's going on?" Inuyasha suddenly leaped out and stopped at the bank. "What's wrong?" He couldn't smell any danger so he was confused.

"She can swim!" The sixteen year old held her quarter inu child close as she walked over; her smile never fading.

"Are yous serious?! So soon?!" He reached out for his daughter and grabbed a drying cloth and started drying her hair. Amaya was trying to get the towel off her; giggling while doing so, thinking this was a game.

"Apparently so." Kagome was drying her own body off now. "I placed her on the shore; turned around for a second and heard a splash. I spun around so fast; thinking she fell in and saw her; paddling and kicking."

"Kami…That's not possible." He lifted the drying cloth off his tiny girl and saw her hair muffled and semi dry. Her face was red, a cute stare, and a grin that resembled his. "You can swim, pup?"

She only cooed in response.

"She's smart…and she knows it too. It looks like we're going to have to watch her from now on. Quite the sneaky devil, you are." She fastened her skirt to her waist and walked over to tap her daughter's nose. "You're becoming sneaky like Otou."

"I am not sneaky. Just…fun." She looked at him as if he was mental and shook her head. He grinned evilly and held his pup close, who was looking back and forth, quite entertained.

Making sure that they could get back to their home safely, Inuyasha pulled his mate to his side, snugly secure. She in turn wrapped one arm around his torso and sighed in contentment. With his family safely in his arms, the hanyou navigated through the forest and back to the known sanctuary they called home.

* * *

**Another chapter complete! I think I'm getting better at writing with every chapter I write. And I love the continuing support you guys are giving me! **

**More facts that are mentioned in this segment:**

***Experts say there is no "right or wrong answer"of how long to breastfeed your baby. But 6 months is the "optimum age" to stop, and start weaning.**

***Amaya is at 8 months in this chapter. Between 6 and 9 months, babies can babble and then begin to understand a few basic words like "daddy".**

***Babies can walk as early as 9-10 months and as late as 15-16 months but it varies form baby to baby. But since Amaya is a quarter inu demon; she has developed faster so she can crawl, stand, walk and has started running at 8 months. **

**I hope this helps! And I hoped you liked this chapter because the next one will be posted Monday! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	16. Two Years

**Hello, another chapter done and ready to read! For all of you who are reviewing and are adding it to their alerts and favorites, Thank YOU!! **

**WARNING: LIME AND LEMON ALERT!**

**Yes, there's a lime AND a lemon in this chapter. For all who you lime and lemons lover out there, enjoy!!! And this chapter is longer than ever!! More than I planned but I know how you guys love a long chapter!**

***I have the ages and birth dates so you don't get confused(thanks to a tip from an anonymous reviewer):**

**Inuyasha: 18 (Birthday: October 20)  
**

**Kagome: 17 (Birthday: January 13)  
**

**Amaya: 2 1/2 years (Birthday: October 15)**

**All birthdays come from my previous story "Can't Move On Without You". This chapter takes place in May; two years later from last chapter.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Two Years**

A small sized clam shell was what caught an interested deep honeyed eye. Using her small but still functional claws, the girl dug and then pulled it up and inspected it. Her finger grazed the smooth surface and stared at the amazing pale aqua green color in awe. Her ears twitched with the cool breeze as well as her paternal attribute; her silver hair. She could smell the ocean's salty breath and the sand, and the sharp forest smell behind her. Her eyes gazed up at the clear and cloudless sky; blue as some of the flowers that she's seen. She thought it was pretty and the ocean was even more magical. The water was a more peaceful shade of blue and often she swam its mysterious depths with her parents.

Her right ear flickered as she heard soft footsteps behind her. Before she could turn around, she was lifted up and set on a pair of muscled shoulders. Her hands were held in his for balance.

"Daddy!!" She squealed.

"What you doing, pup?" He turned them around and headed for the hut.

"Me found shell!" She pointed back at the spot where she just was. "It was pwetty!"

"I bet it was. What color was it?"

"Um…" She thought real hard about the colors he and her Okaa taught her. "I think it was gween."

Inuyasha nodded his head; proud of her for being so smart. "What do you want to do today, Amaya?"

"Swim!!! And find more shells!" She answered automatically.

"Then that's what we'll do!" Aside from Kagome's happiness, Amaya's was just as important to him. He couldn't bear to see either of his girls with a frown or in pain.

His hands held onto hers as they made their way up the steps. He could already smell his mate washing some recently found fruit. Amaya bounced on his shoulders and ducked her head as they went in; the instant shade a relief.

"Mommy!" Amaya exclaimed. Inuyasha gently lifted her up and back down so she could go greet her Okaa.

Kagome turned around; her bangs stuck to her forehead and smiled instantly. "Amaya!" She put down the fruit she was rinsing and opened her arms wide to catch her spry daughter. "Did you have fun?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I saw a shell. A gween shell this big." Her two hands showed the width of the shell. "It was pwetty!"

"I'm glad." She stood with her daughter and faced her hanyou mate. "Anything?"

Inuyasha sadly shook his head. "Not a thing." A few days ago, he spotted what appeared to be a ship on the horizon and ever since then, he's been trying to search for more vessels; his spirits running high high. He sat down at their low table; ruffling his bangs. "I thought I saw a ship but I didn't see anything on either side of this island." He lowered his head, his ears drooping tiredly. "I'm sick of this-every time we think we see a ship and it turns out it couldn't see us or turned the other way, our hopes shatter even more."

Kagome could see his disappointment and his hopes being dimmed little by little. Inuyasha was always an optimistic person ever since she could remember but seeing him so…so sullen and down, it broke her own heart.

"What's wong, daddy?" Amaya asked; her eyes seeing how sad he looked and how depressed he smelled.

"Amaya why don't you take Hana and search for some more shells, huh?" She set her down and kissed her forehead. "Or search for some treasure!"

Amaya's unique eyes lit up and nodded. "Okay!!!" She ran over to the front window, had the parrot get on her hand and and dashed out of the hut.

"Be careful and stay on the beach where we can see you!" Kagome knew that Amaya was just as adventurous as Inuyasha and worried about her getting hurt. But because of her hearing and smelling capabilities, the quarter inu girl was smart enough not to venture into anything unusual or dangerous.

"Okay, mommy!!!" She carefully made her way down the steps and ran out for treasure hunting.

* * *

When the mother saw her zealous daughter dash onto the beach, Kagome sighed and made her way to Inuyasha and knelt in front of him. Her hand touched one of his and pulled it onto her lap; stroking his knuckles. "What's wrong?"

Her gentle caress on his hand made him look up into her eyes that reminded him of sweet cocoa. They were glistening with pain and worry…for him. "So much time has passed since we came here, I don't even know what year it is, the days are going by so fast that's it's hard…hard to remember what home is."

"I know." She lifted their joined hands and began to kiss all over his hand. "It's really hard." She took a shay breath. "So much has happened. Being stranded here, having Yoshi-san die, you changing, me having Amaya and not even knowing what or why they had to happen."

Her kissing his hand made him pull her form into his, wrapped his arms around her and slowly began to rock her. "Everything happens for a reason, Kagome." His lips kissed her forehead and remained there.

"I know they do." She could hear his heartbeat, feel the warmth of his chest, smell the forest on his tanned skin and knowing the arms that protected her. "I hate when I see you so down. You are more hopeful than anybody I know but then it rises when we think there's a way off here. A ship in the distance makes me happy too…but when it passes us, I can see the hope in your eyes fade away." Her hand unknowingly stroked the taut skin of his chest; her nose smelling the embedded forest scent on his flesh.

"I don't mean to make you worry, you know that. I want you, me and Amaya to have a good life."

She looked up. "But we have a good life now."

"Not here, not on a Kami forsaken island! I want more than that for you and our pup. It makes me mad when a ship passes us and another chance of being saved passes us by." He growled in despair and held Kagome tighter to his body. His face became buried in her hair. "I can't-…I can't Kagome, I just can't…"

His voice made her own sorrow for him stream down her face. If she didn't know any better, she could feel wet drops on her neck. Inuyasha was crying; something she has rarely ever seen him do. She moved up to where his head laid on her shoulder; his face laying on her chest and wrapped her arms around him. His bigger arms rapidly went around her waist, to hold her close.

"Shh, I'm here, We're…" She sniffed and sobbed. "We're going to be okay. " She then began to run her fingers through his hair. Her shoulder had tears running down her arm and her chest and it pained her even more to have him shed those unwanted tears. Inuyasha had finally broken down. "We got to be strong, Inu. We got to be…for Amaya."

The two held each other for more than comfort for a long time. Inuyasha continued to cry silently while Kagome shed her own pain for him. They were just glad that Amaya wasn't here to witness this.

Kagome just held him tight; letting him know that she would always be here to comfort him, support him, care for him, love him, everything. Inuyasha was always so strong and brave that she didn't know if he would break down at all. Every drop he shed on her skin, the more she felt his pain and how hard it must be for him to to have so much to care for-her and Amaya. Living with the hope he had burning in him was dwindling and she knew it. Slowly, day by day, it was tougher to pray for a miracle that they would be found.

Pulling back; she cupped his tear-stricken yet still handsome face and turned it to face hers. Her shimmering browns met his own sunlit ones. Taking a deep breath; Kagome finally spoke. "It's okay to cry. I'm right here, Inuyasha, don't forget that."

"I know, Chocho." He closed his eyes and sniffed back his final tears. His hands intertwined with hers and pulled them from his face so he could reach up and touch her lips he knew so well.

Kagome could taste the salt of his grief on his lips. The kiss was so deep and so powerful; all negative feelings washed away. Love, assurance, strength, will and perseverance through the tough times touched them both. Their tongues dueled; re-burning their passion and their appetite for the other. It was overwhelming. It had been quite a while since they gave in and loved each other without thought. Perhaps tonight…

"You are too good to me, Kagome." Once they pulled apart, he briefly kissed her nose.

She only giggled. "I should be saying that to you."

Foreheads touched while their eyes began to dry. "You must have such a big heart to put up with me."

"You have more heart than anyone could ever hope to have." The skin of his face was still damp but that didn't stop her from stroking it.

* * *

**(Lime)**

He could smell her growing rapture. Her hair reeked of dragonfruit and her skin of the fresh flowers she washed with. It mixed with her morning sweat but it didn't deter or stop him as his hands lowered to her butt.

Sensing his hands on her rear; her passion spiked. How long was it since they last joined? And when he cupped her firm backside, she hissed and held onto his shoulders for support. Her smooth legs, which were straddling his hips, felt weak and his… large excitement touching her covered core her, it became absolute torture for her.

"Kami…"She hissed and groaned; absently rubbing herself against him. Her mind was a jumbled mess; one part knew that she wanted to continue badly and the more rational part said that Amaya was just outside and she could just walk in on them. It was hard to think, let alone speak her mind and she was helpless.

His hands moved her over his excitement and the immense heat emitting from her core was spurring him on. Her hunger and yearning for his touch was spiking every second and all he could think about was driving her to scream while being brought to the heavens with his excited cock. And after an emotional breakdown moments earlier, Inuyasha wanted her now; spiritually and physically. Her heat cycle was over so it was safe for both of them.

Both masculine and feminine moans echoed around the home, unaware of the world around them. Inuyasha's tongue went to work on her neck; Kagome holding his head to hold him closer to her skin; wanting every delicious touch he could give her. Their hips rocked against each other; unbearable friction caused by their clothes, causing even more sounds of agony and wanting from their throats.

Inuyasha was about to loose it…and so was his wife and mate. His hands had left her rear to stroke and rub her highly sensitized breasts long ago but now their hips moved on their own accord. Her own hands could do nothing but hold onto him. It would be easy to rip off their measly barriers and go at it all day and night, but with Amaya, only separated from them by a blanket, it was tough to.

An eruption was eminent and Kagome could feel it. Her body was shaking and her eyes were screwed shut in joyful agony. Her release then came with a force so strong that Kagome could do nothing but scream and hiss in delicious pleasure up towards the heavens.

Although they didn't join, after Inuyasha silently came; his body racking and his essence soaking his loincloth, both felt sated for now but were in dire need of a bath. Tonight, they decided, they would finally join and fulfill each others' hot and undeniable urges.

**(End Lime)**

She collapsed onto his chest; breathing heavily. "Kami, Inuyasha…"

His arms wrapped around her body, also sweating and panting. "No doubt that Amaya heard that and will be coming up-"

"Mommy?!" Her frantic voice cause them to turn and see her panting at the doorway. Hana flew in behind her seconds later. "Awe you okay!?"

She hummed and got off her husband's lap to sit beside him. "Come here, Little Raindrop."

The child flew into her and Kagome held her close. "I heawd you scweam weally loud!"

Neither parent could hide their blushes. She was too young to understand what they were doing, not until she was much older.

"Your Okaa just hit her head, that's all." He comforted his child with smooth strokes to her head. "She's okay."

"Okay." Amaya couldn't smell blood or any indication of injury but a lot of something that confused her. Both her Otou and Okaa were covered with it but she didn't ask anything else and just relaxed in the safety of her mother's embrace.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at each other, both still flushed. They weren't ashamed of their activities, they just had to figure out how to be more discreet and quiet next time. Their smiles at one another confirmed that tonight, they would make their love known while making sure Amaya didn't know what was going on.

* * *

When the sun reached the middle of the perfect blue sky, the family decided to go swimming in the ocean. Since her first attempted swim, Amaya had grown even better and could hold her breath a good long while; not as long as her parents but still pretty impressive for a 2 1/2 year old. They shed their clothes at the shore and with her holding one hand of each parent, Amaya dashed into the gentle ocean, dragging Inuyasha and Kagome behind her.

They dove underwater and saw the oceanic world that was still mysterious to the parents as when they were children but watching their own offspring with such awe and curiosity, it deeply reminded them of their younger selves when they first got stranded here. Amaya was still very young and had time to learn and grow but she would learn much more if they could ever go back to their childhood homeland. But when they reached the coral, colors exploded all around them. Plants, fishes, manta rays, harmless sharks swam about the reef; paying no mind to the family. The child never let go of either parent but got lost in the world and marveled all the colorful and vibrant life. Each and every time they swam above the reef, the inu child never lost interest and neither has Inuyasha and Kagome.

After they broke the surface, Amaya began to swim towards the shore again, her Okaa and Otou following. The 2 1/2 year old had great stamina because of her father's non human blood and that proved time and again to be quite handy.

"That was fun!" She exclaimed; reaching the shore. The breeze hit her skin; causing her to shiver a bit. She shook her head to dry off, similar to how Inuyasha would dry off.

"Wasn't it? I knew you'd like it." Kagome knelt in front of Amaya and began to dry and redress her. The child now wore a skirt that reached her ankles that didn't limit her movement so she could run.

"It looks like it never changes, if at all, very little." Inuyasha put his loincloth back on and shook his head to dry his hair, away from the girls.

The mother giggled. "Like father like daughter."

Amaya laughed and squealed.

The father could only smile at how true that statement was proving to be. "So what do you want to eat?" The sun had reached over the center-point in the sky so it was around lunch time.

"What haven't we had in a while?" Kagome picked up her daughter and settled her on her hip. Amaya was rubbing her tummy; signifying she was hungry.

"Me hungry, daddy." Her little stomach grumbled at that moment and caused some giggling from the couple, both agreeing that it was time to eat.

Inuyasha thought for a while. "How about some boar meat? And those spices you used last time and the juice?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. You nearly ate all of it!"

"It was good, okay?! Besides it was after we added the porch to the hut and that took a long time!" He crossed his arms and the three started their trek to their home; the powdery sand cushioning their soles and dirtying their feet.

"I can't blame you. Okay I'll get a fire going while you hunt down our boar." Amaya seemed curious about what hunting was. Her hands tapped her mommy's shoulder.

"Mommy, what's hunting?"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha for an answer. The hanyou had an answer but it wasn't what she expected him to say. "How about you come with me pup and see?"

"Weaally?!" Her eyes lit up as bright as the stars.

"Inuyasha I don't know. Don't you think it's too soon for her? She's still small." Sure Kagome knew Amaya wouldn't leave her father's side but anything hurting Amaya made her stomach turn and twist. "What if she's gets hurt?"

"Don't worry, Kaggie. I won't let anything happen to her and I think it would be a good learning experience for her. Her senses need more training and hunting is a good way to learn." They entered their home and settled at the table. Kagome let Amaya go. The child ran over to the door, waiting for her lesson.

"Can I? Pwease, mommy?!" She looked so eager and so enthusiastic that it was hard for the mother to say no.

Her eyes went from her daughter to her mate. His silver hair was outlined by the sunlight and his skin absolutely glowed. He was beautiful to her. No wonder Amaya was breathtakingly gorgeous, she took right after him. Kagome sighed in defeat. "Okay, you can take her but make sure to keep her beside you at all times."

"I know, I know." He pulled him and herself up. His arms, like a snake, suddenly wrapped around her waist and whispered low enough for her to hear and not their waiting child. "Besides, it might tire her out, swimming and taking her hunting will make her sleep deep tonight, deep enough for us to…"

His breath on her warm flesh sent tingling shivers up her spine and his touch that sent a secret and personal message to her, was enough. "Just make sure you don't tire her out too much and don't rush. We have plenty of time tonight."

His mate's answer made him go down and taste those decadent lips of hers. She responded back by moaning and causing her hands to rub his muscular arms.

Amaya grimaced at the display of affection. When they were like that, it was difficult to pull them out of it. But she had her way of getting their attention back on her. "I'm hungwy, daddy!!"

Hearing their daughter's voice, they pulled apart with their faces flushed, their lips slightly swollen. Placing a sweet kiss to her lips one more time, Inuyasha headed to the door and picked up his child and put her on his shoulders.

"Ready to go on your first hunting lesson, pup?"

"Uh huh! Let's go!" And with a final wave to her mother, Amaya held onto her father's hands and both disspeared to catch their lunch.

* * *

Kagome, still trying to calm her beating heart and ease her excitement for tonight, went to work on building a fire and gathering the herbs needed and the extra sweet berries she used for the juice.

The wind caressed her black locks and swirled tendrils around her delicate face. The growing smoke of the fire mixing with the salty scent of the ocean relaxed her, like a candle would. She was used to smelling the ocean and hearing the sounds of the forest now, it was hard to imagine the sounds of their native Nihon far away. A deep part of her wanted to go back home, live with her husband, her daughter and continuing their family and their life like any other. Kagome loved her life here yes but like Inuyasha, she wanted her child to experience life beyond the barrier of the island, the blue water that stretched endlessly and reaching their childhood home. As much as she tried, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to picture her home but the only way she could was in her dreams.

The soft crunching of footsteps and the crackling of the fire awakened her and looked to see Amaya running ahead of Inuyasha, a big boar on his shoulder.

"Wow, that's a big one!" She caught Amaya and set her on her lap and kissed her cheek. "Did you help daddy?"

Amaya couldn't stop smiling and only nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, she caught wind of it before me. We saw it behind a few bushes and waited for it. Amaya watched and even helped me drag a leg through the forest after I killed it."

"She did?!"

"Yes, mommy! The boaw smelled bad but that's how I smelled it first!"

"I'm so proud of you, Amaya!" She hugged her tiny body and placed numerous kisses on her head.

Inuyasha settled across from them and threw the dead animal down and began to prepare it. Amaya was unused to seeing and smelling blood but she proved that she had a stomach for it, like her father. After making some sizable portions and saving the rest, excluding the head, Kagome then sprinkled it with the spices and the berry juice and let them roast over the fire.

After a tasty lunch and a family walk on the long beach, the sun was beginning to make it's descent for the night. Amaya was beginning to show her exhaustion as well and Kagome decided she needed a bath before she went to sleep. They all did.

When they all were clean and smelling like fresh flowers, Kagome carried her near sleeping daughter into the hut. Inuyasha went and moved her bed down to where they could see her but not to where she could see both of them so easily. They did not need her seeing what they planned on doing.

The mother set her now sleeping child in her bed and covered her with her blue blanket. She kissed her goodnight but rubbed her tiny arm to help her. Inuyasha came to kneel beside her and kiss her goodnight as well.

"She's such a bundle of energy like you. I guess all of today's excitement wore her out harder than we thought."

"Yeah, she almost fell asleep during our bath." He moved her bangs away from her tiny face. Amaya's only movement was the weak flicker of one of her ears.

* * *

**(Lemon)**

Now that they were sure Amaya would sleep through the night, a mishevious smile grew on Kagome's face and turned to grab his hand and pull him up with her. Inuyasha could smell the beginnings of her never-ending hunger and knew what was about to happen.

"Are we ready to continue?" His voice was low but husky.

She sighed and led them up the ladder to their door less room. "You're going to have to show me where we left off." Her eyes were darkening with desire and the smell coming from between her legs was driving him crazy.

When they reached their futon, the hanyou urged her down and covered her body. His hand went to her silky face and kissed her passionately. Their evening was set into motion as Kagome's arms and legs wrapped around him; pulling him closer. The sounds they made were growing louder but tried not to wake their sleeping daughter below them.

His lips were crushing, hard, passionate, hot and delicious on hers, all at the same time. His hair caressed her sensitive body; her nipples hardening, her skin slowly blanketing with sweat and becoming highly sensitive to the touch. It had been a while since they joined so neither were going to back out or go slow.

Inuyasha pulled apart when the need for air was definite. He then traveled down her beautiful neck, kissing down her collarbone and finally to her mounds of flesh. The hard pink buds looked tantalizing and were teasing him so with great pleasure, his talented tongue and mouth went and latched onto one, while his unoccupied hand went to massage the other.

"Kami, Inu..yash..a" He knew how sensitive her soft mounds were and Inuyasha seemed to love sucking and touching them. She became increasingly hot around her core and her breathing was rapid now. Moans escaped her throat the more his tongue played with her pebbled peaks; switching from one to the other. Once in a while, one of his fangs would scrape her and she couldn't help the loud hiss that came from her. His claws and fangs did unexplainable things to her hypersensitive pillows of flesh and her pink buds. She couldn't see the satisfied grin Inuyasha was showing. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands were clenched beside her.

The partial moonlight shined down upon their glistening bodies. The night air was pleasantly cool but the hut was warming up pretty fast.

Inuyasha finally relinquished his torture and set up on his elbows. He turned her face and kissed her once again. "Hey, how about we try something different?"

Her dark coca eyes opened up. "What do you have in mind?"

She seemed up for anything if the delicious smell from her core was anything to go by. Inuyasha pulled up to her knees; his claws touching her flesh; goose bumps arising on her arms.

"Get on your hands and knees but face away from me. I want to try something." He tried not too sound too eager. The image in his head was causing his excited flesh between his legs to rise even more.

Kagome raised her eyebrows in confusion but did as he said. She turned around and waited. "What do you have planned, Inuyasha?" The look in his glowing golden eyes was enough to make her wonder but felt excited as to what he was about to do.

"You're about to find out, Chocho." He crawled on his knees behind her, rubbed her soft yet firm backside and smelled her desire so much better. Inuyasha could see her quivering and her breathing was becoming erratic. He could see her face that was looking over her shoulder, watching him. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen and she looked more beautiful this way. Without another thought, his body covered her back, braced his arms beside hers and quickly pushed his enlarged flesh into her awaiting core.

Kagome never felt anything like it. Her eyes widened and her body shook from the absolute bliss he was causing her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and tried to hold herself up as he began to thrust from behind her.

"Oh…Kami..!!!" She moaned out. His thrusting became harder and faster and she merely begged for more. She could hear him cursing above as well and knew he was feeling the same euphoria she was. Their hair mingled, their bodies moving together in a blissful dance.

Inuyasha was astounded on how wonderful this felt! It was even better than his dreams! Him controlling his thrusting with his powerful legs into her from behind was unlike anything else they ever did. Her pants, gasps and moans spurred him to go faster, harder; just like she helplessly begged him to. His grunts and an increasing feeling of an eruption was getting tighter, so he sped faster; hoping that he wasn't hurting her and then eventually lost any rational thinking.

She was now supporting herself with her forearms due to the force she felt from behind and inside her. Every powerful thrust brought her closer to the point of no return. Her moans were getting louder. She was drunk with his scent and his breath on her neck. "Oh Ka-a-a-ami, Inu-u-u-uyasha-a-a!!!" Kagome hissed when she felt her impending explosion creep closer.

His mouth was close enough so he could kiss her sweaty neck and lick the salty flesh; causing her even more agony and speeding up her eruption. Inuyasha knew when she was about to break and put three of his fingers in her mouth to muffle her screams. She could get really loud when it was this intense.

Both came at almost the exact same time. Her scream was lower due to his quick thinking but the intensity of their coming together was more than he could take. He had to bite his tongue to hold his own scream; which he rarely ever did. He could feel her body racking beneath him.

After it finally settled, both collapsed; exhausted. Inuyasha was careful not crush her so he rolled over to his side and pulled her against him; still inside her pulsing core. He was totally spent and by hearing Kagome's rapid heartbeat; so was she.

"You okay?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"Yeah." Her hand went to hold his on her waist. She could only see the pale moonlight and only hear her mate's breathing and his heart that was beating as wildly as hers. It was a beautiful sound.

The couple laid there, comforting and kissing each other. Inuyasha could hear his daughter's slow, deep breathing so he knew she was wasn't awakened by their noise; which he was grateful for. It was an incredible experience that both would come to enjoy later.

With a goodnight kiss to each others lips, Inuyasha held her close to him. He slowly pulled out of her and got settled. With his nose in her neck and his legs over hers, and with Kagome's hand on top of his, both fell asleep peacefully and happily together under the moon's pale radiance.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! A lime AND lemon!!! Plus an emotional scene and family time. It turned out great!!! Only four more chapters left!!! Be on the lookout for this Friday's chapter! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!!! **


	17. Spotted

**Hello again! Here's another, albeit short chapter, this time. Don't worry, the last few chapters will be_ long_**.

**Bulletin: Instead of posting the next update on Monday, I will be extending it to Wednesday. Why you ask? Because I am combining the next two chapters so it will be longer than the average length of a chapter in this story, I hope! **

**Anyway, thanks for all your support through this amazing journey! Two more chapters to go! And possibly an epilogue BUT you guys have to tell me if you want an epilogue or not! Let me know in one of these last few chapters, okay? Enjoy it!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Spotted **

After the night with the illumination of the moon and the blissful sounds that echoed in the hut, the next few days came with rain and more rain. There was no lightening or thunder and the wind was not so horrendous; which was a relief for little Amaya, like her name suggested, loved to catch raindrops on her tongue and especially when it became dark like night.

It was the morning of the third day and Amaya continued to enjoy the cool weather. It wasn't humid and hot and the precipitation brought cooler temperatures. She laughed and jumped on the beach but not too close to the ocean. The child was drenched but she didn't notice as she had her fun; while her parents watched from the hut, preferring to stay dry for now.

"She's having so much fun." Kagome watched while she was being held from behind by her husband; his arms across her waist.

"Yeah, it's been like this for a while and I know that she will be disappointed once it stops." They were on the shaded porch, sitting on the semi-drenched wood. His head rested against hers, his silver hair mingling with hers beautifully.

"You know she gets her endless energy from you." Her fingers delicately stroked the muscles of his tanned arm. "She can go for hours and not tire but sometimes I fear that she overdoes it…" She turned around to look into the eyes that she loved so much. "Like someone else I know."

"What can I say?" He shrugged. "She's half me."

"Yeah I know. But still…" Her brown eyes match his sunset ones. "Amaya's still small and can still get hurt."

"You worry too much, Chocho." His lips pecked her nose. "She'll be fine."

"Yes, you're right but I still worry for her." Her eyes roamed back to the small child below; giggling and jumping like nothing was wrong in the world.

He wouldn't say it but Inuyasha was also concerned for his offspring. Amaya was energetic, spry, happy as can be. She loved the rain, she loved the animals that weren't harmful; just like her mother and loved to run, like him. She may have looked identical to him on the outside but she was mix of him and Kagome inside. Her passion for anything, like finding clam shells or curly-horned shaped shells, like what both Kagome and Amaya had around their necks, was extraordinary. They might have been years older than her when they first got here, but he and Kagome were scared and confused. Amaya was happy, happier than she should have been. She deserved to have a real home, a real life where there were other people like them. But such a chance was slim to none and he and Kagome knew it; after so long trapped on this speck of land in the blue ocean, undiscovered by any other, it was hard to picture a miracle now.

The 17 year old mother looked down and gazed at her shell charm, the one she prayed to at night endlessly ever since Inuyasha found it so long ago, on the first day they drifted here. The swirls of pink and blue were still vibrant, reminding her of the flowers that grew along the bushes here, the ones she would bring into their home to bring something other than the ocean smell. It didn't bring her much hope anymore, only distant memories that were fading away. Now Kagome barely remembered her childhood home or the people she grew up with. All the things, smells, sounds, tastes she was always surrounded by, she could vaguely remember at this point. It was like another life, so far away and so unclear.

"What's wrong, Kaggie?" His soothing low voice woke her from her thoughts. His hands began rubbing her arms; careful of his claws. "What's bothering you?"

She sighed dejectedly. "Just thinking…" She took a deep breath. "About our life and what once was." She felt his head nod.

"It's difficult to remember anything now. It was like…another world or something."

"Exactly." She leaned against his chest and watched their daughter, despite the sudden turn in mood. "I keep praying and praying…" She held her shell as she said this. "That one day we can go home and share all that we once knew with Amaya. It's like…pictures that burn you know? Once a happy, colorful picture, now burnt into nothing but ashes and black memories. Just nothing, gone, out of our hands."

One of his hands then grabbed hers that was on her leg and held it there. "I know how you feel." His golden eyes could see silver hair and hear the soft jumps on the sand but half his mind was elsewhere. "I want to remember so bad and I can't. I try anything to help me think of our old lives but I always end up with a headache. The only thing I can see is my Otou, and that's in my dreams…and of my mother. I'll never forget them."

"Me too." Her own parents were long gone but she could see them when she slept at night. It made her happy. She felt like she was four years old again, never foreseeing or worrying about anything that involved a fog bank and an island. "I wish they were still alive. I miss them so much."

Inuyasha turned her around where she was sitting on her knees; her hands on his shoulders; his on her hips. "You know what my Otou used to tell me about my mom when I missed her? He said, "Think of her smile, her face, her eyes; she'll always be here…" One of his hands trailed up and stopped above her right breast. "Resting in your heart, forever."

His eyes were reflecting hers, both reading the emotions swimming in the pools of brown and gold. Hers held sadness, concern, and pain. His held truth, confidence and a touch of misery; probably for remembering his own deceased mother. Both were suffering inside and it clearly showed in their eyes.

Kagome bent down and kissed his lips. Inuyasha responded with equal fervor. Hands went back to her hips to steady her; while her hands held onto his strong shoulders. This kiss, unlike many others in the past it didn't hold hunger and passion that usually dominating them. This one held love, adoration, sadness, pain and their unexplainable bond that flooded their senses. A bond that was impenetrable, that stood fast against anything and everything they've been through. It was strong, tough, deeply embedded in their hearts and souls and they could feel it.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." They pulled apart; their foreheads touching.

"I should, after knowing you for so long." His claws ran up and down her back; causing goosebumps on her flesh.

She giggled; joy all throughout her body after that soul searing kiss. Kagome got back in her original position and witnessed her daughter; drenched but jubilant. Both would always miss their native home but all they could do was live this drastically warped life for now with their daughter.

After a while, Amaya came up and all headed into their shelter. While Kagome was drying their pup, Inuyasha was preparing the fruit lunch; to give Kagome a break for once. Amaya was worn out, Kagome could see how exhausted she was from just running and jumping in the rain. Sure Amaya did have her father's super energy to keep her going but too much too fast could wear her out. So after some banana and guava juice, all three decided to take a nap. There was nothing else to do; since they did everything outside and for the past three days all they did was eat and sleep together.

The rain softly pelted the straw roof while Amaya slept soundly between Kagome and Inuyasha. Her ears drooped and her chest moved with her deep breaths. The mom couldn't help but stroke her young one's cheek, while the father had one of his fingers trapped in his daughter's hand. Inuyasha then reached over, kissed his tired wife, and laid back down; his arm crossed over his offspring protectively as his hand went to Kagome's waist; to keep any contact with her even in sleep. The teen mom only smiled and held his hand to her waist; her eyes closing peacefully.

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time Amaya woke up in the afternoon gray, and she was disappointed to see it no longer falling. She was having so much fun playing in the falling rain and unfortunately her body was prone to tiring out fast if she pushed herself, even though she had her father's special blood. To make it up to her, Inuyasha and Kagome took her out, as soon as they had awoken sometime later, to the shoreline, where it was mud galore. The ocean was calm and the air was still so it was perfect for a family mud day.

As soon as Kagome sat in the unusually cool sand, her feet resting in the muddy mess, Amaya decided to give her feet a mud shower.

"Ah that's cold!" But she didn't move her feet. It was a rare day when the beach was cool and calm like this and her feet have been a bit sore lately.

When she didn't get scolded for it, the inu child threw some more, almost covering her feet. "Muddy feet, mommy!"

"Yes, mommy has muddy feet." She wiggled her dirt covered toes, the sand going between them.

Inuyasha knelt beside his daughter and began to throw mud over the mother's legs too.

"Now you're joining her to make me a mud woman?" She crossed her arms, amused at them double-ganging her.

"That's the idea, right pup?" He held his hand up.

"Wight, daddy!" And slapped his hand and started to pack the growing layers of mud.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome secretly got a handful of mud and slathered it on Amaya's arm. The girl gasped at the coolness.

"Mommy!!" She then reached to grab a tiny mud ball in her palm and placed where her mother just hit her.

"Alright, that's it! Mud fight!" Before Kagome could lift her legs, she felt a sudden slap on her back. She turned to see Inuyasha with his fist behind his back, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

Before anyone knew it, a mud war had begun. Fists full of mud flew everywhere, everyone got slathered with it. It got into their hair, on their faces-everywhere! Sometimes the parents would team up to cover their daughter completely. Amaya jumped and slid to dodge. Silver and black hair were quickly covered in mud and the two sets of inu ears, thankfully they could press them flat against their head, were unaffected and protected. Laughter, battle cries, screams and victory shouts were the only sounds heard for miles. They were in their own little world; enjoying their precious time together as a family. Little did they know, they were being watched from afar

* * *

The little boat, _Nihon's Treasure _imprinted on the left side of the bow, moved with the current, a few miles away from the island. The bigger vessel was parked about a half day's row from here. Four men were on board, three were expert sailors watching for signs of trouble and keeping the small boat from drifting. The other was an important businessman, one who hasn't seen his son and the little miss he cared for, for over 8 years and has endlessly continued to search for them, to find out whatever happened to them after the sinking.

"Tashio-san, what do you see?" The smallest sailor asked; holding onto the oars.

Inu no Taisho said nothing. Through his golden and silver telescope, he could clearly three forms, two big and one small playing on the beach. His grip was hard; like he wanted to believe it was them.

"I want to believe they're still alive, that they lived all these years but it couldn't be them. There's what looks like a small child with the two adults, so it can't possibly be them." His tone was sad but his grip never faltered. What if it was them? What are the odds that Inuyasha and Kagome were alive and thriving? It was a 50/50 chance because they had Yoshi with them. It was possible that he could of led them to an island to wait for another boat and hope of rescue.

"What do you want to do, sir?" The second sailor asked.

He sighed and contemplated. He never lowered the telescope and just watched the action on land. How Inu no Taisho wished it could have been his son and little Kagome. They might have been native islanders for all he knew. But he didn't want to give up just yet.

"We'll head back to _Nihon's Treasure _for now. I want to stay in this region for another week or so, see if I can spot any other life around here. I want to be sure."

"Why another week, Taisho-san?" The curious voice of the most experienced and final sailor asked.

"Because, where the vessel is parked now, that's the area where her sister ship, _Destiny's Star _supposedly sunk 8 years ago. It's possible that if my children did make it, they could be living on any of the islands around here." The man finally lowered his telescope, his deep sunlit eyes still on the beach action. His vision was sharper than any humans'. "I was on that ship and I have regretted not being there with them all those years ago." He clenched his fists and lowered his head, too ashamed to admit that he was responsible for not being there with them 8 years ago.

"Alright sir. Men back to the ship." The head sailor commanded his two person crew. Soon the small boat was rowing away from the island.

The businessman's instincts told him to keep searching for a while. Right after the sinking, he and the rest of the passengers made it back to Japan on another passenger ship, minus three people. Inu no Taisho was frantic, scared. And after searching for so long and so hard and not being able to find them, the Inu demon was beside himself. He was about to give up and say _'To hell with it! What's the point?'_ But he couldn't just quit. He sailed around the Pacific, following the route over and over again, the original route the Destiny's Star never finished.

'_Are you alive young ones? Are you still surviving whatever hell you've been through all these years?'_ His body moved with the rocking of the boat as they trekked back; never letting go of the vision of the three people, dreaming that they were the missing souls he's been looking for.

* * *

**I know, short chapter but hey, Inu no Taisho is back in the picture! If you seen the movie, you know what's coming soon! An 8 year long miracle is about to commence! Next time what will happen?! Wait until Wednesday to find out! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	18. Final Farewell

**Hey, another chapter like I promised! Sorry it took so long but it was worth getting it done! There is only ONE more chapter left! And an epilogue if you guys want one! This story is coming to an end, I don't believe it! Enjoy these last few segments! Especially enjoy this one becuase it is a special one! Reunion time!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the sexy beast of an hanyou, I would be happy beyond Happy! But I don't...but I can still be happy if I watch my InuYasha DVD's!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Final Farewell

When Inuyasha stirred the next morning, he could feel the sun's rays and the light through his closed eyelids. Even though he wanted to sleep with Kagome in his arms for a while longer, there was the reality of doing the chores that have been put off due to the inclement weather, with the exception of the fresh rainwater. Plus there was Amaya, who he could sense was awake downstairs; hearing her tiny voice speaking to their parrot friend.

He finally opened his eyes, sunlight hitting deep sunset, for the first time in days. Through the window he could see beautiful blue skies and hear the many sounds of the jungle around them once again and the ocean's gentle waves. It was going to be a wonderful morning.

Sitting up a bit, he saw his slumbering mate; her black mane reflecting the rays; making it appear glossy with little wisps of hair on her cheek and lips. She was nestled against his chest with his legs trapping hers under the blanket. Inuyasha wanted to let her sleep longer but he knew that she wanted to be up and probably wanted to walk down the sunny beach today.

Ever so carefully, he pulled the stray strands from her face and softly kissed her cheek. "Wake up, Chocho."

Kagome sighed and slowly opened those sparkling eyes of mocha that warmed his soul. She looked over her shoulder and saw her hanyou staring down at her. "Good morning."

"Morning." And just like he did every morning, he captured those luscious lips of hers and pulled away after a few seconds; otherwise they would never leave the futon.

She could never get tired of his kisses. Kagome had that to look forward to when she woke up. She put her head back down and finally saw the sunlight. "It's finally sunny. After all that rain…"

"Yeah, I figured we could catch up on our chores and then go walk down the beach to our spot, if you want."

"That sounds great." She pulled herself up and stretched her upper body. "I really need to get out of this hut."

"Me too. And I'm sure the pup wants to go swimming." He too then sat up behind her and started kissing her sweet neck.

Kagome sighed peacefully. His lips could do some amazing things to her. She wanted to stay put but she knew that there was much to do today. "Come on, Inu. Lots to do today." With a pat to his arm encircling her waist, she got up, put on her skirt and went down the ladder. Just ten seconds later, Inuyasha was following her with his loincloth on.

Amaya was already up, talking to Hana; who was perched on her shoulder. The bird and child had become inseparable ever since Amaya has learned to walk and know the difference between shout and whisper. Hana seemed to adore the inu child; always calm and taking fruit from Amaya's hand when offered.

"Good morning, Little Raindrop."

"Mommy! Daddy!" She got up and rushed over to kiss her parents good morning. Hana flew off just time to not get crushed by hugging arms.

"Hey, Amaya." Inuyasha kissed his pup's forehead. "You want to go swimming today?"

The child's smile was her only answer and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you go help Okaa get breakfast ready so we can be ready faster, huh?"

"Okay!" She turned to her mother. "Can I help, mommy?"

"Of course you can, Amaya!" Kagome lifted her up and settled her on her hip. "Let's slice some fruit." Amaya could be just as handy with her claws as Inuyasha when it came to slicing things.

"Yay!" So when mother and daughter began to prepare their meal, Inuyasha went out and ran out into the forest; something he's been aching to do for days to catch some meat to go with the fruit and berries.

The breakfast was delightful, having coconut milk and roasted boar sprinkled with dragonfruit juice. So with full stomachs, the family walked along the sandy white beach and admired the blue sky. Amaya skipped ahead of her parents, gasping and picking up very pretty shell she saw. Inuyasha had Kagome at his side; his arm around her waist. He watched his pride and joy treasure hunting. The mother had rested her head against him; enjoying this peaceful time with the ones she's come to love the most. Her daughter was happy, finding shells that compared to her own dangling shell around her neck and she felt her husband was as happy as he could be. She could see that he wanted another life; off this island so bad. She agreed with him completely. All she could do was be there with him, loving and supporting him as he did with her and their pup. Kagome tilted her head up and reached up to kiss his jaw line. Inuyasha, having felt her silent plea, bent down to kiss her, on the lips this time.

It was a gorgeous walk; after being cooped up in the hut for days. And after resting at their cliff with some swimming down to the coral world, Kagome had settled on the beach with Inuyasha behind her; letting her lean against him while Amaya sat between her legs. Her eyes roamed to the boat that was securely tied. She then had an idea.

"Hey, Inuyasha? You want to take a small ride?"

He took his nose from her hair. "On the boat you mean?"

She nodded. "We haven't used it since we came here on this side of the island after Yoshi-san died."

"Mommy, who's Yoshi-san?" Amaya asked, turning around to stare at her mother.

"An old friend of Okaa and Otou; long before you came." She smoothed her daughter's silver locks back. Amaya's ear dropped in contentment and rested against her mother.

Not wanting to be left out, Inuyasha rested his chin on her shoulder; his arms rubbing her silky tanned arms. "Why don't we go and visit his resting place? We haven't done that for a long time."

"That's a great idea. You remember where it is?" She looked back at him.

"I should be able to." He kissed her cheek and got up. "I'll go and get the boat ready while you and Amaya get some water and food for the trip."

"Sounds good. Let's go, little Raindrop." Kagome got and held out her hand.

"Okay, mommy!" She eagerly took her mother's hand and both walked back to the hut.

Inuyasha made sure the boat was in good shape before taking it out. The oars were still functional and the boat had no sinking holes despite being through so many storms. About a while later, he turned around to see Kagome and Ayame holding water satchels and an armful of papaya and dragonfruit; along with some of their favorite berries. Once they got all packed and ready to go, Hana flew right to them and settled on Kagome's left shoulder.

"You want to come too, huh?" The bird only squawked in response. Her index finger then began rubbing the parrot's red belly. Apparently the bird didn't want to be left out.

"Everyone here? Let's go then!" Inuyasha pushed the boat out and hopped in to take the oars.

"Wee! Let's go, daddy!" Amaya squealed with her arms in the air. She has never been in the boat before so this was a new adventure for the inu girl.

* * *

The ocean was a little rough so Inuyasha made sure to steer clear of any deep water all the way down. Amaya looked down into the ocean to see schools of fish and reached into touch them. Kagome could see that she was enjoying her first boat ride. She watched her so she wouldn't go overboard. Although she could swim, Amaya could get tossed around in the choppy waters and easily drown. Although discreetly, Inuyasha kept a close eye on both of his girls while navigating around the island to their old hut, if it was still standing, and Yoshi's grave.

After a long eventful boat ride, the small little vessel washed up on the shore. Neither Inuyasha or Kagome could get out as fast as Amaya did. They stood up, reaching out to hold the others hand as Inuyasha helped his mate out of the boat. Their eyes roamed the once familiar beach, memories flooding their minds of their younger selves scared and stunned when they first arrived here.

The child didn't stray far from her parents because she could sense the overwhelming feelings they both were having. Hana flew to her small shoulder; as if to protect her.

Then both mocha and sunset eyes zoomed in on the collapsed and moss covered hut. It was almost unrecognizable now as it leaned into the trees. To them, it was like going back to when they were just children and when Yoshi was alive and well. The hut was almost completely destroyed and ruined from years of non use and the forest remained unchanged but to Inuyasha and Kagome, everything changed on the day when their mentor/grandfather passed away in his sleep.

When they walked up, Kagome let go of her mate's hand and knelt down at the spot where she and Inuyasha slept together. There was still a musty and rotten blanket that they used but she recognized it. Inuyasha walked around, aware of Amaya following him but overall his mind was flooding with memories of long, long ago. He and his soul mate haven't been here or has seen this place since since the day Yoshi died. Over 8 years.

"Daddy, what's this pwace?" Amaya asked carefully; while holding onto her father's leg. She was in unfamiliar territory and she stuck her Otou and Okaa like glue.

"This is Okaa and Otou's old home." His mind was overloading and his breathing was slower; trying to breath properly.

Amaya didn't ask anything else but just stayed and gazed at the ruins that smelled of funk and rotted tree bark.

Kagome, after reminiscing of the long nights of stories that Yoshi told them, she got up and walked over to her family. "Inuyasha, Oh my Kami, I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Me either. I thought I was ready but I wasn't." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close; sensing her exhaustion as well as his own.

The family stood there for what seemed like forever before both parents had enough and decided to move on; down the beach where they knew Yoshi was buried. It was quite a walk, another familiar walk for the two down memory lane. Amaya took her father's hand and walked alongside them, silent and curious with Hana still riding her shoulder, also very quiet.

Inuyasha spotted the familiar horseshoe grave first. Kagome saw it right after and her breath stilled. They slowly walked over and for the first time since his death, would pay the respects he so rightfully deserved.

"I'll get some flowers for the grave. Come on, Amaya." The little girl took her mother's hand, Hana then deciding to fly to Inuyasha's shoulder. He watched them as they disappeared in the foliage. He got down on his knees beside the grave and sighed sadly.

"Hey Oji-san. It's been too long, I know. We- meaning me, Kagome and our pup, Amaya decided to come by." The dirt underneath his hand was cold and damp but he didn't remove it. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for us way back when we first got here. And thank you for teaching us how to live here because we wouldn't have lived for very long if you're weren't with us. …Arigatou…Yoshi-san." Inuyasha, for the first time since he was a kid, bowed his head and prayed for his soul and many thanks he couldn't ever say enough of.

With two blue and one purple flower, Kagome and Amaya came out and settled beside the still praying Inuyasha, although the flicks of his ears was an indication that he knew they were there. Amaya laid the flowers gently on the grave and knelt between her parents. Amaya didn't know how to pray so she looked between her mother and father and saw their heads bowed and hands together. So she followed their example and did the same.

After many silent prayers and many thank yous later, Inuyasha and Kagome opened their eyes and sat up. Amaya got up with them, holding both parent's hands.

"He's done so much for us. I'll never forget him." She was trying so hard not to cry but a few tears managed to leak from her beautiful face.

Inuyasha; smelling her fallen tears wipe them gently from her cheeks. "Don't cry, Kagome. I know it hurts but he would have wanted us to stay alive and hopefully someday escape back to our home."

The warmth from his hand made her stop and held his hand there. " I know, Inuyasha. We've just gone through so much already but he had to die."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "We'll make it; as I've said over how long we've been here. We just got to have faith."

It was lucky Amaya had let go of their hands because their loving embrace would have surely crushed her. Hana settled on the rock and just watched the innocent child. And when the inu girl seemed to have spotted something, she flew over and waited for the child to let her hand and settled on it.

"Look at this, Hana." Amaya bent down and spotted some funny looking berries with yellow spots on them. She looked over her shoulder to see her parents still hugging. She knew she should ask them if this was okay to eat but she was curious. So deciding to only pick a little, she picked about five of them before heading back.

"Come on Amaya, let's go home." Kagome called out. The child ran up and took her hand before all three headed to the boat.

Both mother and daughter got in before the father effortlessly pushed the boat out far enough before he could climb in. He looked around for the oars but they weren't where he left them. "Hey, where are the-?"

"Inuyasha! The oars!"

"Daddy, over there!"

The hanyou looked to where they were pointing. To his shock, the two oars needed to head back were floating out with each rough wave. He growled, frustrated and berating himself for not keeping them inside the boat instead of balancing them on the side. He had to get those oars back somehow. When he was aiming to stand up, Kagome held him down.

"Don't Inuyasha. I know you're a good swimmer but you'll be swimming against the current and tire out before you could even reach them. I can't risk loosing you to drowning and neither can our pup."

"Don't go, daddy!" Amaya held onto him tight; her tiny arms hugging him. She didn't want to loose her father to the water and she was scared that she would never see him again if he went.

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Amaya and back to his mate. Kagome's eyes were pleading, begging for him not to do it. Her hand on his arm was holding him to her while his daughter's arms secured him to his seat. And to hear both that he should stay and not risk the almighty power of the ocean, Inuyasha sighed, wrapped one arm around his offspring while the other hand went to hold his wife's. Her smile made him not regret his decision. He knew it was better to stay with his family than risk loosing his life

Then, as if suddenly realizing it, all three turned to the island paradise where they were stranded, floating away from it with the current. Maybe it was bad luck that the oars went overboard but maybe it was Kami's luck that they were finally getting away from the place they called home for so long. They would hold a piece of that island with them forever. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's hand, both looking out; saying their final goodbyes and facing the world beyond that paradise for the first time in years; with a daughter and a parrot that instead of flying back to her home, she decided to stay with her family.

* * *

The blue and unpredictable ocean was rough then calm as the night came closer. Kagome and Amaya were on one side with Inuyasha beside the fruit on the other. Hana remained silent on Inuyasha's shoulder; often switching back and forth between the three to stretch out her wings. They had 2 pieces of dragonfruit and 2 pieces of papaya with three satchels of water. With his new stamina and ability to survive better, Inuyasha would give the majority of the fruit and berries to his girls with the water. He would eat and drink yes but Kagome and his pup were more important in keeping strong. And a little of his fruit he gave to the bird; refusing to let her starve as well.

Night had fallen on the ocean. The sky was magnificently clear, billions of stars twinkling and shining. Amaya laid between her parents, with the only blanket they luckily brought along, amazed and entranced, having not seen so many as when they were on the island. It was like another world.

"Wow…it's so pwetty." Her hand reached out; as if to touch the sky and reach those sacred stars that the Kamis created when the earth was born.

"It is. I haven't seen this many since the _Destiny's Star_. Have you?" She looked over her daughter to see her mate; with his arm serving as a pillow for all three of them; their legs intertwined under the blanket.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. The last time was on that ship." He looked from the sky to her. "Are you okay?"

She reached over and began to stroke her daughter's silver ears. "I'm fine. It's just..weird to be out on the water again, in a boat. Do you think we'll ever go back home, Inuyasha?"

"I don't for sure, Chocho. We just have to wait and see where this takes us, okay?"

"Okay." Noticing her daughter had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. "She falls asleep just as fast as you do when I stroke your ears. It's so cute."

Inuyasha's face turned a little red. "I am not cute!" His voice was now low so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping daughter.

"Don't argue with me! You are cute and that's that!" Then her voice was softer. "But you are also the bravest, most protective and most wonderful mate and Otou for our child." Kagome reached over and laid her forehead against his. "I wouldn't trade you for any other person in this world, no matter what."

"And I would never trade you for any other, either. As if I would let you go." Their lips connected; sealing their feelings deep within their souls and their hearts. When they pulled apart, Inuyasha quickly pecked her again before settling in for the first night in the boat. The small family group laid under the watchful eye of the Kami's guiding them to safety in an endless ocean of mysteries.

* * *

After two hot days and one night on the water, all the fruit was gone and their satchels were empty. The sun was high in the sky; sinking closer to the horizon on their second day. Amaya's throat was dry and her stomach was singing for food. Her head laid on her mother's leg, tired and weak. Her mother rubbed her back; also weak and exhausted. Inuyasha was starting to tire too although he was in a little better shape than his family.

"It's hot. And it's really unbearable." Kagome looked up into the sky, the sun burning it's merciless rays upon the group. Their skin was used to the sun by now but they had never been exposed for this long. It could really affect Amaya. "Inuyasha, she's not doing so good." Her voice cracked, filled with concern and anxiety. Her brown eyes were swimming with apprehension.

"I know." He moved over and sat next to his frantic Chocho, bringing his pup up onto his lap; cradling her. He could hear her labored breathing and her body temp was higher than normal. "We got to do something and fast." Just like when Kagome was in pain and scared out of her mind with Amaya coming out of her stomach, Inuyasha held his own fear and helplessness inside and remaining calm and mostly in control outside.

"Yes but what? All our water is gone and that still wasn't enough!" Even though she was weakened and dehydrated herself, Amaya's health was more urgent and much more important than her own. Her eyes roamed the boat; as if to supply her with a sudden answer. Then, there was something sticking out, a white cloth. She crawled over and unwrapped it, to her shock; red berries with tiny yellow spots. There were five of them.

"Where did those come from?" Deep sunlit eyes widened at the new discovery and held his daughter close.

"I don't know. I know I didn't pick these. It must have been Amaya when we weren't looking." Her fingers rolled the berries around. She knew they weren't good looking and horrible tasting but having some food left made her mouth water and her stomach grumble.

"Kagome, don't even think about eating them! You know those will put us into an everlasting sleep; like Oji-san told us!"

"It'll be better to have something in our stomachs. And Amaya needs help! If we don't do something, she will die Inuyasha! And I know you don't want that!" Tears were pooling with in her eyes, begging to him to listen to her reasoning.

"I agree with you but what if she does eat them and never wakes up?" The child was semi-conscious but still heard her parents argue about the berries she found. She wanted to move and open her eyes but her poor little body was devitalizing and was severely dehydrated.

"Then we all eat them! At least we won't be suffering! I'm not saying we should end our lives, that's far from it!" Beads of sweat were racing down her face and neck and it was getting steadily worse. "Please, it'll at least help us get some rest and have something in our tummies. Maybe we don't know exactly what this berry does…" She held up a single ripe berry. "…but we should at least try and find out." Her eyes then connected with his. Doubting suns meeting pleading mochas. "Please, Inuyasha. Let's just try."

Contemplating, Inuyasha looked down to the berries on the white cloth in her lap. She did have many points and it was true they didn't even know what the berries could do. Plus Amaya would have food and some water in her system and that was the important thing. Feeling his daughter's hot skin and sticky silver hair with her ears flat against her head, the father was still skeptic but ultimately decided that Kagome was right. Trying was better than suffering.

"Alright. We'll try it. Amaya will get two, you get two and I'll have the last one." Holding his palm up, he relented.

Kagome was relieved and handed three berries to him. She took a few deep breaths, counted to five and gulped down both berries simultaneously.

Inuyasha gulped down his berry and woke up his pup long enough for her to swallow them. It was bitter and sweet and it left a nasty aftertaste on their tongues.

They all laid down together. Inuyasha gave the little Raindrop to Kagome; pulled her onto his chest and cradled her and their pup. His hand rubbed Kagome's slightly sunburned shoulder, to help sooth her frantic nerves. Kagome nestled into the familiarity of Inuyasha's strong, smooth chest and slightly closed her eyes. Amaya was between her stomach and his leg, nestled securely within their forms. She was falling sleep rapidly and her breathing was amazingly evening out. Her ears still laid flat against her head but felt better than she had in hours of baking in the sun. And soon she was deep in a safe and secure sleep.

"We'll be okay, Kagome. I promise." His lips pressed to her forehead; starting to feel incredibly exhausted himself.

"Thank you…Inu..yash…a." Her sunny mocha eyes finally closed and she fell into her own world; no longer feeling weak and scared.

After knowing his family was safe in his embrace, Inuyasha finally let go and he slipped into a peaceful world with his family. Hana watched; not as affected by the heat. She beat her wings, refusing to leave. Rocking with the boat, the bird stayed put and saw nothing but blue all around her.

* * *

_Nihon's Treasure_ was prepared to sail back to Japan; with absolutely no luck. Inu no Taisho was depressed as he stood at the bow railing; thinking over what went wrong. Will he ever find his son and adopted daughter? Alive? And what of the family on that one island? He couldn't wrap his head around it, so he put his head down; letting the cool air whip his silver hair around him.

"Boat spotted! Boat spotted! 300 yards North Northeast! Repeat, Boat spotted!" The lookout from the ship's crow nest shouted above.

The demon businessman rapidly lifted his head and ran in the direction mentioned; where almost everyone was gathering. And sure enough, a small boat was seen floating with the calm current, with a small red and blue bird, it looked like, on the rim.

"Let's get a boat! Three of you come with me! Sir?" Taisho's eyes turned to the captain; with three men behind him. "Taisho-san, will you join us?"

"Yes! Let's go! There could be something or someone on that boat!" You could hear the power and authority in his voice so the captain and three men prepared a boat; capable of holding 10 men and lowered the boat about 15 feet down until it hit the water. One of the men pulled out some oars and rapidly began to row towards the seemingly empty boat.

Inu no Taisho sat at the head so he could take a better look when they would reach the ragged old boat. All he could make out was a red and blue parrot; it's eyes watching them carefully but never flew away.

Once they got within range, two of the men pulled the old boat and theirs side by side; startling the bird; it edging away from the strange creatures. What the captain, men and most of all, Inu no Taisho saw was nothing short of shocking.

There, looking merely asleep from what the demons on board could sense were three forms: a man, a woman and a child.

"I don't believe it! Kami sama, I don't believe it!" The Inu demon was shocked out of his mind and so stunned beyond belief he couldn't believe what he was looking at! At what he found! It was too good to be true! It was impossible but their scents proved him wrong. He would recognize his son's scent; even though it had altered somewhat, the businessman could identify Inuyasha's easily even if it has been over 8 years. Lying next to him was no longer a timid girl but a beautiful young woman, Kagome. Her scent had changed dramatically too. And there between them, was a small girl; who looked no more than three years old, looking exactly like Inuyasha. It looked like he was a grandfather and never knew it. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had changed in appearance over the course of 8 years but Taisho could still see his young 10 year old son and his adopted 9 year old daughter. They were alive-in heavy sleep now, but still breathing and alive.

And after so long, the two missing children, now adults were found; miraculously alive, with a child of their own. It was a Kami blessed miracle! He and the men gently gathered their sleeping forms onto their boat, and rowed back to _Nihon's Treasure_. The man was relieved that he had Inuyasha and Kagome back! His prayers were finally answered after 8 years of hopeless searching and hoping.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is NOT the final chapter! The final chapter will be up...you will have to wait! Sorry but the final chapter is kicking my butt! I have so many plans for it, I have to organize it all just right! And don't forget to ask for an epilogue if you want it! Don't worry, it won't be long! I promise! It will have a happy ending!**

**The reason behind the chapter title is simple: It's for two things: a final farewell to Yoshi and the final goodbye to their island paradise. Just to let you know!  
**

**I hoped you liked it! It turned out prefect; better than I thought! And thanks for your constant support! You guys know who you are! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!**


	19. Questions and Answers

**Hey, sorry it took so long! It's finally finished!! This was one of my longest chapters EVER written! It took me a while to put all the right words together and the right emotions but I pulled it off! Thank you all for being so patient and thank you for all your reviews last chapter! This is the FINAL Chapter!! OMG!! It's come to an end! But since you've been asking for an epilogue, that will the last segment of AquaMarine! I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**Dr. Ayame Nekoto is my character! She kind of resembles me although I'm not a doctor. I thought she was perfect for this so I included her.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the sexy hanyou beast or any characters of Rumiko Takahashi! But I do own Amaya and Dr. Ayame! They belong to me! And nor do I own this story's inspiration.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Questions and Answers**

All she could feel when she started to drift back to consciousness was something cool on and under her body. She felt so tired and it was hard to open her eyes. She moaned and groaned in discomfort. Kagome searched for Inuyasha and her daughter but they weren't beside her; which immediately scared her. Her hands began to roam over the nice material under her; searching for the warmth her hanyou provided. There were sounds around her; sounds that weren't the ocean. The sun wasn't beating down on her and the rocking she could barely feel. What was going on? She didn't know if this was a dream or what, Kagome knew she was in an unfamiliar environment without her family and that was bad. With great difficulty, her brown eyes opened to…lights? A blue solid roof over her head? She blinked multiple times, to make sure that it wasn't the sun playing tricks on her. Her breathing increased, she became nervous and scared. Where was she?! She struggled up to lean on her elbows to get a better look. What she was in, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to find Inuyasha and Amaya.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" She froze. That wasn't Inuyasha's voice or her daughter's. It was a new one. The first one she's heard in a long, long time. Her confused eyes of mocha finally caught sight of another person. It was another female in a white uniform. Kagome didn't know how but there was another person; there, sitting beside her bed; which she noticed was soft and silky with blue covers.

Kagome could tell the woman was, thankfully speaking her native tongue, but that did little to comfort her. She was in a strange place, with a seemingly nice stranger, without her family. Her body, as well as her breathing, was shaking.

"Wh-where…where…?" Her voice was cautious yet afraid. Her eyes no doubt held an unlimited amount of confusion. She looked around the room, seeing white and blue and green all over. There was a small round window; where it was becoming dark as the sun set. She had something attached to her left arm; something cold flowing into her. She looked down to see herself in a white and crisp gown down to her knees. Her hands held the cover close to her; up to her chest as she was deeply overwhelmed with her new surroundings.

The nurse could plainly see that this girl was frightened and extremely unstable and confused. So she kept her voice low and comforting. "You're on _Nihon's Treasure_; sailing back to Japan, miss." She was being extremely careful not to scare the girl any further so she stood still in her chair.

Even though hearing that she was heading back home excited her, Kagome only wanted her family; her Inuyasha and their Amaya. She had to find them and make sure she wasn't alone. They were more important to her than anything else. She hadn't ever been separated from Inuyasha or Amaya and that really terrified her, even more so when she was at the AkaTora snake's mercy long ago. Her heart was pounding frantically. "Inu…yasha…" She whispered; hoping to hear his voice.

Instead the nurse answered her. "Oh, you mean the young man? He's in another room, being taken care of as we speak. The child is in a separate room as well." Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome whipped the covers off her and pulled out her I.V, which caused a small stream of blood to flow down her arm.

Kagome was numb to the pain in her arm as she got onto the cold tiled floor, weakened by the trauma and of sleep; she dashed for what she assumed was the door on her wobbly legs. She turned the golden handle and twisted it open. What lay before her was a wide extension and maze of hallways with blue carpets and white ceilings. Not caring about her own safety and health, she only concentrated on getting to her mate and child.

"Miss-wait! You need to rest! Come back here! Miss-" The shocked woman didn't see that one coming. Her pleas fell on deaf ears so she went to get a sedative from the table next to her and went out to chase after the panicked yet determined girl.

* * *

The carpet was rough under her feet. The white gown she wore fluttered behind her and prevented her from running as fast as she normally did; although her exhaustion was slowing her down as well. The pleading female nurse called out behind her but Kagome was concentrating on finding her family. Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks as she struggled to keep herself up. She felt alone and and terribly scared. She wanted Inuyasha and she wanted her daughter **NOW**! Where were they?

After going about 30 feet and turning down two hallways, Kagome's remaining energy was spent. She leaned against the wall; her legs about to give out from under her. Her body was shaking from overexerting herself, her hair was plastered to her face and neck and her face was red and sweaty. Her blurry eyes caught sight of another person running towards her; another nurse. Although she desperately wanted to run and flee from them; her poor body was worn out.

Both nurses knelt beside her; each grabbing a gentle but firm hold on her arms. Kagome wasn't about to be handled or touched by anyone strange and threatening to her. Her attempts to break free were proving futile but she continued to thrash and whip her head; moaning and screaming. These people were preventing her from seeing her mate and child and she was a mix of anger and absolute fear.

The nurse that was in her room was holding a strange instrument. It looked sharp and painful. Her terrified brown eyes widened and even put up a bigger fight to keep that dangerous thing away from her. On the island she knew how to avoid dangerous situations but this; she didn't want to know what it was or what it was going to do.

"Hold her, Yukiko. She's putting up quite a fight." The one with the needle asked. The nurse's green eyes focused on her arm; wiping a cloth on the inside of her elbow. The other, Yukiko, held her down by her shoulders. "Don't worry, miss. This won't hurt, we're just going to help you calm down." The needle squirted out some type of liquid; which caused Kagome to struggle and panic even more. "This going to help you sleep, okay?"

A weak scream escaped her throat and her trembling became so bad; both nurses felt her shaking. The needle was coming closer to her arm and she didn't want to see or feel it. Kagome didn't know what or why this was happening so her tears were falling faster than ever, because of all this confusion and misery she was being put through.

* * *

"What's going on here?!" All three heads turned to the stern voice. Another female was walking towards them; dressed differently than the two nurses. This was the head doctor on _Nihon's Treasure_, Dr. Ayame Nekoto.

"Dr. Nekoto. Miss Kagome just escaped from her room and we were merely trying to get her to calm down. She put up quite a fight so we were about to sedate her." The green eyed nurse said; the needle now a few inches from her patient's arm.

Kagome looked up at this doctor. She looked just as young as she was but the power and authority in her sharp hazel eyes and voice made her seem much older. Her long brown hair; streaked with blond and auburn highlights was in a ponytail. She wore a white jacket, different from the two holding her.

Ayame could see the young girl's severe trembling and saw the pain and extreme confusion in her eyes. She heard her whimpering and screams from a distance so she came to investigate what was happening. She did not expect to see this. A lot of questions began to arise in her head as to why. She gave a small and comforting smile to the girl but gave a harsh look to her two human nurses.

"Was she separated from Inuyasha-san and the young girl?" She was informed by the boy's father, Taisho-san, as to who the two adults were. She crossed her arms and waited for her answer.

Hearing Inuyasha's name, Kagome perked up and began asking for him; calling for him. She was relieved to know that someone knew of her mate. Ayame knew that she wanted to be with him; it was common knowledge among the demon world but her two ignorant human nurses didn't.

Their silence and guilt pouring from them was all the doctor needed. Her sharp hazels bore them down, piercing them with her ire. "No wonder she went berserk!!! You placed her in an unfamiliar environment, without her mate and child! Look at her, she's scared and frightened and really confused to death as to where she is! You fools!"

The nurses looked down; ashamed. The nurse, Yukiko spoke up, although quite meekly. "We're sorry doctor, we had no idea-"

"I told all medical staff, demon and human, to not separate them! Even Taisho-san made that perfectly clear when they arrived!!" Ayame was furious as she scolded her staff.

Kagome heard the word Taisho and hoped that it was the same Taisho; her uncle Taisho and Inuyasha's father. The small hope flickered in her mocha orbs went noticed by the doctor.

Ayame could only rub her temples; cursing under her breath. Then she noticed the hold the nurses still had on her. "Let her go. NOW!! Look at her; she won't struggle anymore because of your stupidity and attempts to calm her! Stand down."

The human women backed off completely; silent and ashamed, leaving Kagome kneeling against the wall. Kagome couldn't stop her shaking and her breathing was still erratic. Her body was almost completely immobile. Her eyes saw the doctor kneel before her, hazel meeting cocoa. Kagome shrank back a bit; hugging herself.

Ayame's calm and delicate tone made her listen. "Kagome-san, it's okay. You are in no danger. You're safe." Her hand went to rest on the fragile girl's shoulder. Kagome flinched but said nothing. "You're going to be okay now. We'll take you to your mate; to Inuyasha-san and your child."

The girl let out a gasp then gave out a tiny smile. Knowing that she would see Inuyasha soon, Kagome nodded. Her trembling lessened and her nerves settled down.

Ayame nodded back and stood up to face her staff. Just as she was about to direct them, a few loud bangs and crashes echoed in their hallway.

Shouts, growls, glass breaking and various clanking startled all four in the hallway. Kagome didn't know what was happening but she knew it wasn't good. Ayame turned to the noise and saw a frantic nurse; a female cougar demon in human form rushing towards them. She stopped a few feet from Dr. Nekoto.

"Dr.! There's trouble! Major trouble!!"

"What is it?!" She had an inkling as to what is was and she knew she wasn't going to like the answer. She folded her arms and remained stoic.

"The hanyou, Inuyasha-san is starting to get out of control!! He just woke up; asking for Kagome and Amaya and when we told him about them being in separate rooms, he completely lost it! Now he's snarling, growling and clawing anyone who get's close, but we got four demons holding him down but won't be able to for very long!"

"I figured as much." Her hazel eyes confirmed that Kagome-san was listening and indeed hear her mate's name.

Kagome couldn't believe it! Inuyasha was close! So with new found strength and will, she with great difficulty, pulled herself up against the wall. Her legs were still weak but Kagome didn't care. Her eyes and ears were focused on the sounds coming from down the hallways.

Ayame was surprised at her determination and ability to stand in such a fragile state. She admired her, even though she was still recovering and traumatized Kagome wanted to move forward and reunite with her hanyou mate. She saw that the nurses were reaching for her again. Why didn't they listen?!

"I told you, stand down!! You fools! Don't come near her! Don't you get it?! She's trying with all her power to get to him and he's thrashing around; calling for her! Let her be!!" Her voice rose over the shouts and sounds. The ignorant nurses stood where they were; fear of their doctor paralyzing them.

She was sweating and tired but she wouldn't stop until she knew where Inuyasha and their child was. If she listened hard enough, she could hear his voice. It sounded just as panicked as hers. "I'm…coming…Inu..Yasha…" She whispered, although the demons heard it loud and clear.

The doctor and demon nurse followed close behind her, while the human nurses remained in the back; trying not to get scolded any further. Ayame led the terrified yet determined woman to her hanyou, to her soul mate. Kagome focused intently on the growing sounds; walking against the wall at a decent pace. When someone messed with her family; Kagome would see through anything and everything and fight to get to them. Inuyasha needed her…and she more than needed him.

* * *

The shouts and snarls were becoming more viscous and louder as they approached the room. The door was fully opened; so the sounds could be heard clearly. Kagome could barely contain herself; as weak as she was but couldn't wait to be in her mate's arms again. Ayame told her silently to stay put as she approached the room; for her own safety. Kagome's legs gave no protest so the girl reluctantly stopped against the wall; watching the strange women around her but kept focused on her Inuyasha's snarls and growls of despair.

Ayame went into the room and saw what she hoped wasn't as bad as it sounded. Four demon men and two demon nurses were all around the thrashing hanyou; trying to hold him down. The doctor could see how hard of a fight he was putting up. His silver hair was all around him; his face was panicked and sweaty and his eyes; once pure gold now dangerous red. He kept slashing and anyone who came close. Unfortunately the demon men; all sailors, apparently got a few scratches here and there but kept their hold. Ayame could make out "Where's mate?!" "Where's pup!?" through his fierce growling. Even though she had mostly human blood in her, the doctor's quarter leopard demon blood was enough for her to understand him. He was distressed, angry, and severely frightened because his family was not in his range of senses.

She had to get Kagome in here. Only she could calm him down. She looked behind her and saw the girl's trembling form against the wall. Apparently, Inuyasha hadn't sensed her yet because of all the different smells around him. She had to stop this…now!

"All of you, stand down! Get back!! I'm taking care of this right now!!" Ayame's authoritative voice silenced the demons. All turned to her; questions in their eyes. They would not dare disobey the head doctor so all slowly backed away from the panting yet still dangerous half demon. Ayame looked back at him and then to Kagome; nodding at her. "Back off! Let her go!" She and the rest stepped off to the side.

Kagome could finally see Inuyasha. His eyes were red as blood and his fangs were elongated even more but that was her best friend, her mate, her husband. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid for him. He must have felt the same despair and panic she did. So with renewed strength, she pushed off the wall and ran into the room towards her demon. "Inuyasha!!!"

Hearing his soul mate's voice calling out for him and smelling her delectable scent as well as her tears and desperation, his growls and snarls ceased and his eyes melted into pure sunlight once more. Now he could see her closing in on him; her mocha eyes blurry and face red from sweat. He sat up and was prepared to catch and hold her, like he would always do for the rest of his life.

"Kagome!!" He softly said as she finally fell into his embrace; crying.

His arms automatically went around her waist and back; forcing her to move and straddle him. Kagome's arms went around his torso; her face taking in his wild scent and the tough yet smooth flesh of his broad chest. Her joyful tears ran streams down his skin while Inuyasha's; rare as they were, were dripping from his face down to her black silky head of hair. Just having her within in his embrace and his touch was like finally tasting the pure goodness of water; savoring, relieved and feeling better than before. Kagome though, felt that she had finally found her most sacred treasure and was glad to have it back in her grasp. The taste of his skin, the touch of his lips on her delicate forehead and his tough, protecting hands around her form, she couldn't help but sob those tears of relief, her heart beating with the fact that Inuyasha was here; safe and in her arms and nothing was going to tear him away from her. The hanyou felt the same way, just glad to smell her delicious scent and the feel of her silky, tan skin under his fingertips. Both were just so happy that they didn't even notice the small audience at the door.

* * *

Without a single word, the doctor directed everyone out of the room; her glaring hazels silencing anyone's protests and questions. Once she shut the door, she waved the demon sailors off with a thank you and then turned viscous to her nursing staff of three demons and two humans. Ayame could smell their shame and guilt for not having listened. She crossed her arms and spoke, rather harshly.

"You idiotic fools!!!" The doctor's voice held such rancor and fury that the small team flinched. "I specifically instructed to **NOT** put them or their child in separate rooms!! You have brought such shame and irresponsibility to our staff! I thought you were all trained better than that!"

No nurse spoke but held their heads down, not wanting to stare into their doctor's heated glare. Ayame wasn't done yet though.

"That's why, tomorrow at 7am, all medical staff will be required to attend a special meeting. A meeting on the importance of demons and their instincts, especially when it comes to mates and their families. And the importance of listening and remembering! Since it's after dusk, you five are retired for the night. Notify everyone of this and make sure not to be late!"

"Yes ma'am." They all spoke in respect; although their tone was laced with tons of regret.

"You are dismissed."

The five shaky nurses all headed in separate directions, none speaking a single word. Ayame sighed in frustration and leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Why didn't they listen?! Demon nurses are fully aware of that yet they separated them?!" She banged her head against the wall. "I told them about the importance of demons families and the bond between mates when they signed up for this mission!! Why must I constantly repeat myself?!" She mumbled angrily.

"Not everyone is as knowledgeable as you, doctor." She opened her eys to see the silver hair of her boss, not to mention she could smell the Inu's power and authority over this vessel. He was powerful but she respected him; even though she was almost completely human. She had enough common sense and demon blood to understand both human and demon worlds.

"Taisho-san, I suppose you heard all the commotion."

The man stood beside; adapting the same position. "I did; as well as smelt the fear and guilt from your five nurses that I walked past. I expected better of your staff, Ayame." His deep orbs of the sun gazed at the quarter demon doctor; who's been at his side since he started this rescue mission over 8 years ago. She appeared young in human years; only 24 years old but in demon years she was older and considered wiser than most. And he came to like her and could depend on her.

"I know, sir. I am going to have a long talk with them about this tomorrow morning. Right now, I am frustrated and tired; mentally. It's been a long day and is probably going to be a longer night." She turned towards the nearest round window down the hall; seeing the purple and blue of dusk.

"I agree." With his super sense of hearing, he could only make out small sobs but smelt countless tears from both parties beyond the closed door in front of them. He wanted more than anything to go and talk to the children-adults he's been searching for for so long but with all the unfamiliar surroundings and the trauma they faced; it was better to leave them be for tonight. But he also knew that Inuyasha and Kagome had an endless amount of questions that needed answering. Deciding on the best course of action; he stood up straight and turned towards his personal doctor.

"Ayame, no one is allowed in this room for the rest of the night. You might have to accompany me because I can guarantee you that the young miss will need her own personal questions answered because you are a female and an expert, okay?"

"Yes, sir." The doctor unfolded her arms and stretched; preparing herself for the drama and questions that awaited her.

"Also, have you any idea where they put the pup?"

Ayame shook her head. "No sir but I can find her for you." She also had the senses of a demon; although not as good as a full demons' but still powerful and her leopard senses were quite developed over the years.

"Yes, find her and bring her here. I'm sure that my son and his mate would want their daughter with them. I would also like to meet my grandchild."

"Yes sir. I'm on it!" She saw the child when they were brought aboard and thought of the pup as adorable and identical to her father. And Taisho-san seemed even more eager to be finally introduced to his granddaughter. With a smile, she turned and began to go where her nose was directing her.

* * *

They didn't even hear the sounds or even the movements beyond their door. The only thing they could hear were the frantic beatings of their hearts and the occasional sobs and gasps of breath.

Inuyasha continued to hold her tight. He could feel the warm and coolness of her skin and feel her shaking shoulders caused by her crying. This seemed to really bother her if she was still trembling and her tears kept coming. Inuyasha hasn't seen her this affected by anything since the _Destiny Star's_ sinking. It affected him too; to see her so upset and feel so lonely and helpless. He was afraid himself and affected by this new environment but Kagome had taken it much worse.

"Shhh, I'm here, I'm here." He repeated softly into her ear. His fingers began to comb through her damp, black locks while removing some sweaty strands from her delicate face.

It took her some time before she was able to speak without hiccuping or gasping. "I was…I was so scared, Inuyasha!" She felt more tears brewing in her eyes. "I didn't know-I didn't…know where or-I felt so alone and scared-I-"

"Calm down. Kagome, it's alright, I'm here. You're safe now." He then moved to massage her cheek with the back of his fingers; despite her cheek being wet with numerous tears. Her shaking seemed to lessen and her sobs calmed to sniffles.

Her blurry brown orbs of deep mocha met his slightly teary orbs of the glowing sun. After taking several deep breaths, she cleared her throat.

"I felt so alone. When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't feel you or sense Amaya anywhere near me. I wanted you with me but…I couldn't find you or see you. "

"Me too. When I began waking up I didn't sense or feel you and Amaya beside me. And when I smelled this…" He looked around the silent blue room; noticing many strange instruments and smelling so many new scents. "…place I began to freak. I was terrified because I didn't know if you or Amaya was safe." He pecked her on her nose and rested his forehead with her own. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to the both of you."

"Me either." Staring into his unique and beautiful windows to his soul, she could see his fears. Full of despair, anger, regret, and sadness. Inuyasha could also see her pain and fleeting moments of loneliness within her eyes. It was so heart wrenching to see Inuyasha like this because he was so confident and brave all the time that it was rare when all these emotions would be exposed at one time.

She couldn't help but press her salt stained lips to his. To comfort and soothe his inner beast and erase his present fears. Inuyasha's own lips moved with hers; feeling all the soothing energy flow into him. His woman, his soul mate was the only person who could do this to him. No amount of medicine or advice would come close to how Kagome could make him feel at ease once more. She was his anchor, his beacon to come home to at night. On the island the only reason he lived on was to take care of her and their bundle of youth. It was the only way he knew how to live; on her love, support, her constant smiles to help him succeed at his tasks.

And slowly but surely, all their fears and mental trauma melted away with every moment their lips stay connected. To them, a touch or even caress helps them forget everything around them but a kiss as passionate and true like this could completely relieve them and see them through anything. It was their own world, their private sanctuary from their troubles.

When the need for air came with a vengeance, Kagome pulled back; gasping for breath. She smiled, rubbed her nose against his and completely felt much better than before. There was one thing missing, though.

"Where is Amaya?!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as well. "I thought she was with you."

"And I thought she was with you! Oh no, what if she's lost? Inuyasha, what if she's hurt?!"

"We will find her, Chocho. I'm sure she's safe." Though he wasn't as positive as he sounded. Inside he was just as frantic as Kagome.

"But where is she, Inuyasha? I want her…I want our pup!" Her fists clenched; sounding angry and scared. If there was one thing that Inuyasha had noticed about her, it was that Kagome fiercely protected their pup and could easily get angry if she wasn't within her sight. Hell, he even got worked up if Amaya wasn't in his sense of hearing or smell.

* * *

Then a powerful voice sounded. "Don't worry, Miss Kagome. She is being brought here as we speak."

Both parents turned towards the door and their eyes yet again widened with shock. A proud and indomitable figure stood before them. His silver hair that was as long as Inuyasha's yet eyes that were much more deeper and older. They would recognize him right away; even without seeing him after so long.

Inuyasha was petrified, paralyzed by the power and authority his father exuded. He felt that power last when he was just a boy. But now it seemed even more so. This was his Otou, his only parent left that he often looked up to as a child. He stared right at his father; while the man looked down upon him; his relief and suffering in those eyes slowly waning away.

"Otou-san…" That was the only thing he could say.

"Uncle Taisho?" Kagome whispered; too shocked to believe it was true. This man that had raised her after her parents died was standing before her; now after how many years? It was too much to take in; so she sagged against her mate; just as stunned as he.

Taisho could see the disbelief in both adults. It was quite an overwhelming experience for him as well; to see the once children now all grown up; with a pup of their own. Never had he imagined that he would find them alive! But now that they were here now, the demon father could now relax and let out an 8 year old sigh of relief.

Then a gentle smile reached his lips. "Inuyasha…Kagome…it's been so long since I've seen you, you have no idea." He sat down in a chair a ways from the bed. "My, have you two grown."

"Otou-san…how-how long-?" Inuyasha had been wanting to ask one single thing since the sinking but was too afraid to know the answer. All he knew was that it was long enough. He held Kagome's body to his; wanting the comfort he so easily needed. Kagome copied his actions.

Inu no Taisho took a deep breath. This was difficult to think about, let alone say but they needed to know. " A long time, Inuyasha. Way too long. In fact, it's been well over 8 years."

"8 years?!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome repeated. They looked at each other; stunned, then back at Taisho; who had a look of regret.

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, over 8 years. But I'm sure you have many more questions that need answering but we'll get to them as soon as we bring your child here."

* * *

As soon as the words left his mouth, a knock sounded. Confirming that it was Ayame with the child, he said it was okay to come in.

The doctor came in, with an awake Amaya in her arms. The young girl had a smile; she seemed happy but still confused about where she was. The girl had kept asking for her parents but were unable to find them.

"Alright; here we are." She turned to the half demon and his mate. "She's been asking for you ever since she woke up. Poor thing was stressing out but I managed to calm her down." Then she looked to the youngster. "You want to see mommy and daddy?!"

When she turned in her arms and saw them; she started to struggle so Ayame put her down and she tore off towards the bed. "Mommy!! Daddy!!"

"Come here pup!" She reached Inuyasha's side so he picked her up and held her close; with Kagome also hugging her safe child. The family was now reunited. She received several kisses from both. The pup could smell all the emotions her parents gave off; very similar to her own. But what mattered was that Inuyasha and Kagome had their only daughter back; safe and sound.

The hug lasted for a long time before Kagome asked, "You okay, Amaya? You're not hurt, are you?" Her eyes and hands scanned her pup's body to make sure there wasn't a single bruise or scratch on her frail body.

"I'm okay, mommy. I'm strong like daddy!" At that, all occupants in the room laughed. She was her father's daughter; nothing could keep her down.

"Yes you are." The mother could only kiss her cute button nose and curl up beside her mate; Amaya safely snuggled between them.

Inu no Taisho only smiled; proud to see that his son was capable of being a great Otou. "I can see that you have raised her well."

"Thank you. She was an unexpected blessing." Her smooth fingers went to stroke her daughter's arm.

"She was. We had no idea…" Inuyasha had his daughter's head on his chest. He gently stroked her face before pulling back. "Speaking which of which we-"

The proud grandfather raised his hand to silence his son. "No need. All questions you have can and will be answered. I know you need your rest but I'm quite sure you won't settle down until you know what happened with you over the course of the sinking until now." He settled back in his chair. "In fact, as a young boy you never settled down until you had your small bowl of ramen with your bedtime story."

Kagome only busted out laughing; while Inuyasha glared-and blushed at his father for recalling such a thing. "Was that really necessary, Dad?!"

The man only nodded. It was heaven to have his own son back; along with his adopted daughter and his first grandchild. Ayame only stood back and watched the reunited family with a smile.

"Now, I know you have your questions, Kagome so that's why Dr. Ayame here will tell you everything you need to know." The girl turned to the doctor that helped her earlier.

"Don't worry miss. I will just explain what your body went through and why and any other questions you have. But it's not for man's ears."

She didn't want to leave Inuyasha or her daughter's side so soon. Apparently Ayame could see it. "We will be just across the room; on the other bed to discuss this privately between women."

Kagome didn't want to leave but she did need her answers. So with a kiss to both her mate and pup, Ayame came and gently helped Kagome off the bed and walked her over to the second bed about 10 feet away. When Kagome was positioned comfortably on the bed, Ayame closed the curtain separating the beds.

* * *

Inuyasha could still smell her even if he couldn't see her so he was okay. Amaya went to settle on her father's lap; also smelling her mother beyond the white curtain.

Taisho sighed, pulled up his chair and settled at his son's bedside. Amaya looked at him curiously. He could see Inuyasha clearly in this little girl. Her eyes were a little deeper but there was no doubt that she looked identical to his son.

"Who awe you?" She asked in her meek voice.

"This is daddy's Otou." Inuyasha answered; holding her close to him.

Amaya stretched her face out and sniffed him; confirming that he smelled highly of her father. She looked from her father to her grandfather; noticing the similarities.

"You're daddy's daddy?"

"Yes, little one. You can call me Grandpa, if you like."

Amaya turned to her father for confirmation. With a single nod, she knew then it was okay. This man didn't smell bad and he was funny; plus he was nice to her and was safe in her father's arms.

"Hi, gwandpa!" She giggled; twitching her tiny ears.

Both men also chuckled at the girl. "It seems you've done an excellent job of raising her; both you and Kagome. You couldn't believe how shocked I was when I saw you and Kagome asleep in that boat, but it was even more overwhelming when I saw Amaya."

Inuyasha only nodded. Amaya was a shock to himself and Kagome so he understood. Taking a deep breath, he looked into his father's eyes. "Now, Otou, I wanted to ask you…about…" He twitched his own ears and opened his mouth to show his fangs.

The grandfather sat back; already prepared to tell him everything. " First thing you need to know, Inuyasha is that…we're not really human. We're something completely different."

Inuyasha was way confused and so was his daughter; her head cocked to one side.

"We're are not humans but demons. Demons are more powerful than humans; an entirely different species. Now the reason you look the way you do now is because of my demon blood. Why do you think I named you Inuyasha?"

"So…we're…dogs?"

"Dog demons, son. One of the most powerful lines of demon today. You come from a long line of strong and invincible dog demon lines since the feudal ages. Although you are the first half-demon born into this family." Taisho had this topic down to the letter; hopefully answering some of his son's questions.

"Half demon?" Inuyasha was extremely puzzled and a little aggravated. Why wasn't he told sooner? Why was he in the dark for most of his life?

"While I am a full demon, your mother was human; thus making you half dog demon, half human. Half demons are more common nowadays, since demons and humans can coincide peacefully today."

"Why didn't you tell me, Otou?! Why, when I was little, before everything happened; why didn't you tell me sooner?!" His voice trembled. Anger and aggravation were apparent in his eyes and Taisho could understand his son's outrage.

"I did plan on telling you when you became of age; when you reached puberty, around 15 or 16 years old. At least that was the plan until the sinking separated us. I was afraid for you; what kind of pain you went through while your body was beginning to change. I wanted to be there for you." His own voice was so full of regret that he had to stop. He took a deep breath and asked, "What did you feel and what caused it? Do you remember?"

Amaya couldn't understand most of it but she held onto her father. Inuyasha's finger began to stroke her back while he answered. "I remember…a lot of pain…in my head. It was hard to move or to think. My body was screaming, for what I didn't know. I was scared because I never felt that before. Then I heard Kagome scream from a distance and the next thing I knew, I was up and close with a snake; who had its eyes set on her as a meal."

Inu no Taisho then fully understood. "Usually when the half demon's powers are about to be released, something small triggers it and then his demon blood is awakened completely and is apparent. But in your case, the need to protect Kagome, the endless love you have for her caused your demon blood to surface."

Inuyasha seemed to be contemplating this. It was a lot to take in but it did make sense. His ears, his elongated fangs and deadly claws, it was part of who he was. "What about all these new senses?"

"Demons have more powerful senses than humans. Especially in Inus like us. We have a keen sense of smell, our hearing is powerful and so clear, our ability to see further and clearer gives us an advantage. And as for our abilities of incredible speed and stronger reflexes, and that we are far stronger than any human, demons and Inu demons in general, we have been able to survive and thrive; even through war time and plague."

"But what about Amaya? She had the ears, fangs and even the claws when she came. How is that possible?" Amaya perked up at the sound of her name and stared back at her grandfather.

"My theory is that she's a quarter demon. When she was conceived you were more than likely already demon and that her human blood is far more prominent than her demon blood. But she still came out with ears, fangs and claws. Since Kagome was human, and you half human; Amaya has mostly human blood in her veins. But her demon traits are clearly visible. That's amazing." Inu no Taisho looked at the pup in question. She was special. With her father's attributes and that stunning smile that reminded him of her mother's, Amaya was indeed a special pup; a precious new member born into the Inu clan.

* * *

The questions were asked and the answers were given. By the time everything was out in the open, the child had fallen asleep in her father's lap. And Inuyasha was growing tired himself but he looked to where the white curtain separated the women. But just a short time later, said curtain opened to reveal a smiling doctor and a stunned Kagome; who looked shocked beyond belief.

"I think she took it rather well; although she looked rather pale when I explained the pregnancy thing to her." Ayame helped Kagome to the bed; where Kagome immediately collapsed onto her mate. He pulled her under the covers and gave her his warmth.

"How did it go?" His lips softly kissed her forehead; having missed her taste.

"Uh…quite unbelievable, I'd say. It's a whole lot to take in." She snuggled with her daughter and Inuyasha for the night; completely worn out; physically and mentally.

"I can imagine so." Taisho stood up and stretched. "You three will not be bothered for the rest of the night. It's been long and overwhelming for all of us today. Ayame will be your doctor for the remainder of our journey back to Japan."

"That's good to know." Inuyasha could sense the demon blood in the doctor and asked. "Wait are you a…quarter demon too?"

Ayame laughed. "Yes, I am. And before you ask, I would be happy to answer any and all questions you may have about your daughter."

With a sigh of relief, Inuyasha finally relaxed and held his two sleeping girls beside him; knowing that they would be here this time when he woke up.

The demon businessman and doctor made their way to the door and were about to exit but a small voice stopped them.

"I forgot to ask, what year is this?" Both turned to see Kagome; her eyes barely open.

"The ship sunk in the winter of 1982, miss Kagome. We're now in the summer of 1990." Taisho could see the surprise in her eyes. "But you rest now. I'm sure you are quite exhausted after today. We'll explain a lot more come tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and rested her head in Inuyasha's chest; her arm draped across his torso and her daughter's back.

* * *

The two now left and shut the door completely. Both let out deep sighs that the hard part was over.

"Sir, you know that Japan will be swarming over this news once we dock in Tokyo. The media and paparazzi from every news station in Japan will be crowding the dock begging for answers." Ayame warned him seriously.

"I am well aware of that, Ayame. It's going to be hell." He rubbed his tired eyes, "I at least wanted to get the family settled before anything happens. But we just might have to face the music sooner or later, our captain has already notified Tokyo about this. And it will spread like wildfire." They stopped at his sleeping quarters a few hallways down from his son and his family.

"I'm sure we'll be able to handle this. We have another three days until port so at least they'll have an idea. Although I'm quite concerned about how they'll react to large crowds and more noise than what they are used to after 8 years of isolation."

"So am I. It's a big adjustment and it will take them some time to familiarize themselves with civilization again and little Amaya has no idea, being born on an island with only her parents and no other interaction."

The leopard demon doctor looked towards a small round window and saw the sky as black as midnight. "Well Taisho-san I think I will retire for the night. You need your sleep as well. Would you be eating with Inuyasha-san and his family in the morning?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ayame for all your hard work."

"No need to thank me, sir. I'm glad I was able to help."

Just then, a squawk interrupted them. On a table they could see the red and blue parrot that was with the small family.

"This will be one strange and exciting story to tell for years to come." Inu no Taisho stared at the bird; amazed that a wild bird was faithful and devoted to his son and family.

Ayame smiled at the bird as well. "That's for sure, sir."

* * *

**Well what do you think? I think it turned out better than I thought! Next will be the last part, the epilogue! It's down to the wire! It should be up sometime this week! I hoped you enjoyed this long journey that's about to end! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	20. Epliogue: 5 Years Later, Summer of 1995

**Can you believe it? This is the end of AquaMarine? I am finally finished! It was a simple idea once upon a time and it turned out to be more than that! It's a masterpiece I can take great pride in! I want to thank you all who stuck with me and have reviewed and supported me! I would now like to recognize some of those fantastic supporters:**

_***musicgodess3 **_

_***Sonya Rivers**_

_***Deity of Anime**_

_***kaitlynpope77**_

_***KikyoWillDieByMyHands**_

_***lilah66**_

_***lilmama**_

**Once again, thank you guys! To everyone else who reviewed and liked my story, Thank YOU! I worked really hard on it! Now, for the finale, I hope you like this final segment! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

Epilogue: 5 Years Later, Summer of 1995**

_**(Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi Found!)**_** Missing For 8 years, Now Home!**

_**(Destiny's Star Two Children Rescued!**_** ) 8 Year Old Mystery Solved!**

_**(Once Were Lost, Now Are Found!)**_** Amazing Miracle After 8 Years!**

Those were just a few of the newspaper headlines that were framed and adorned the vast foyer of the Inuyasha and Kagome Taisho household. It had been approximately 5 years since the couple and their daughter were rescued and brought home. Even though they were reintroduced into civilization and living a better life, it would still take time to fully adjust. But a tiny piece of them that carried the memories of their past life would never fade from their minds; it would always remain, to remind them of their island life.

24 year old Kagome Taisho had often thought that it was a long dream and that it never happened but one look at her seashell necklace around her neck; she knew better than to believe that. To her, surviving on that island was like another life; like a distant star now, so far away.

* * *

Currently she was preparing for an outdoor lunch; hustling and bustling. Her neighbors, The Hidakas with their daughter were also coming so she was busy getting everything ready. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and happened to look out the kitchen window; which faced the backyard and above the sink. She saw her hanyou husband teaching their now 7 1/2 year old daughter how to hone her demon abilities.

"She looks so happy." She whispered. Inuyasha was teaching her how to do back flips; with him supporting her back. Amaya seemed so eager to learn and thought she could do anything; much like her father.

Kagome wiped off her hands; checked the time and walked out of the kitchen and past the living room; where an abundance of pictures were on display. Since their return, they had decided to capture every moment they could; as soon as they learned how to work a camera. They got everything; from Amaya's 3rd birthday party to her first trip to an amusement park and even a family picnic. Above the fireplace was their first family photo; with a happy new addition in Kagome's arms. She walked up the stairs; where even more photos decorated the walls. In the hallway, between the master and Amaya's bedroom; was her and Inuyasha's wedding photo. They've been properly married for almost three years now, but it seemed even longer. She fiddled with her wedding band; a stunning topaz on a pure silver band. It was one of the best days of her life; when they finally wed; in both human and in demon.

Speaking of demon; she went to the room next to Amaya's and quietly opened the door to peek in. The candy purple room smelled of powder and a hint of lavender. There was a rocking chair beside the window, a changing table, stuffed animals all over the vanilla colored carpet and at last there was a crib beside the wall facing vertically from her. She smiled and sneaked in. She could hear rustling noises and finally peeked into the star themed crib.

"Why hello, sleepy face! Are you trying to hid from mommy?" The infant hid her face in the blankets; giggling. Kagome giggled and picked up her baby; settling her on her hip.

The baby girl yawned; showing off her paternal fangs and wiped her eyes; which were a deep mocha like her mothers'. Her black hair was all over the place and Kagome swept some from her chubby face. Her tiny black pupy ears were coming up slowly.

"You're growing up as fast as your sister, InuHaru." The pup smiled and snuggled into her mother's warmth. "Well, you want to go see daddy and big sissy?"

InuHaru squealed in agreement. "Dada, YaYa!" The mother knew that stood for Amaya. And with an overly happy pup in her arms. Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to warm up her formula; which was breast milk. Like Amaya, Haru was reluctant to be weaned from her mother's milk but it wouldn't be for much longer. She's already started eating fruit and bits of meat, in other words; her fangs were coming in.

InuHaru was only 13 months old but still was a handful. She and Inuyasha believed that she was conceived on their honeymoon; which was in November of 1993, after their wedding. And like her first pregnancy, she was at 7 months when she went into labor. But this time, Inuyasha was not happy about not being able to deliver his second child like he did with his first. After much persuasion, Inuyasha finally calmed down and helped Kagome through it; holding her hand; kissing her and supporting her. After nearly an hour, the family's doctor, Dr. Ayame delivered their second daughter into the world, InuHaru Mai Taisho on May 5th, 1994 at 3:58 a.m.

* * *

The microwave signaled that the formula was done so Kagome took it out and gave it to her hungry pup. InuHaru gladly began to suck down the creamy food. She kissed her temple and made their way outside; where her eldest and husband was getting a workout. The patio she stood on had a grill and a patio set with six chairs under an enormous umbrella; as well as two high chairs for the little ones.

"Now get ready, pup. I'm going to flip you again. Remember, don't throw your head back too far and leap straight back, okay?" Inuyasha was instructing his daughter; supporting her back.

"Okay, daddy!" She put on her serious face and prepared her muscles.

"One..two…and three!" The 7 year old then flipped and landed on her feet without so much as a wobble.

"I did it daddy!"

"Sure did, Amaya; excellent job!" He knelt down so they could do the high five. Amaya was getting better but she still had a ways to go to fully harness her demon powers. Nonetheless, he was proud of her.

"Alright, you two! Let's get ready for lunch!" Kagome had watched the whole thing and was indeed impressed with her eldest. She was pretty determined like her father; always trying to get better and succeed through anything.

Both father and pup looked up and smiled at the woman with the newest member of the Taisho household on her hip.

"Mommy! Haru!" Amaya skipped ahead and stood before her mother. "Did you see me, mommy?"

"I sure did! You're getting better everyday, Little Raindrop." She stroked her daughter's head while balancing her second daughter on her hip.

"She is. I don't think anything could stand in her way." Inuyasha walked up and bent down to fully kiss his wife and took a look at his second pup. "Awe, look who just woke up!" The father gently took her from mother and kissed her belly numerous times. InuHaru giggled at her Otou's actions. Inuyasha held her against his chest and rocked his daughter; while continuing to suck from her forgotten bottle.

Unlike Amaya, who was a spitting image of Inuyasha, InuHaru was identical to Kagome. The pup looked just like her; with her eyes, nose and mouth. But she had her father's demon blood and his attributes so she took after him in that.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Taisho!" All four heads turned to see their neighbors coming through the backyard gate.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome greeted them. The Hidakas and Taishos have known each other since Inuyasha and Kagome bought the house back in 92 and the two families have become the very best of friends.

"Sorry we're late. Someone had take their sweet time at the gym today." Sango glared at her husband, who feigned shock.

"Now Sango, you know your words wound me deeply. And what would little Akemi think of how her mother treats her father?" Miroku was holding a 15 month old girl, Akemi Ai Hidaka, their first child. She definitely looked like Sango but had her father's unique amethyst eyes and his nose.

"I think she would agree with me. You spending all day at the gym, and for what?"

Miroku looked to his daughter; who wasn't paying attention, looked at InuHaru; her buddy across from her, leaving her father to defend himself.

"All he does is look at the huge amount of as-" Inuyasha corrected himself on account of his children and Akemi. No need to influence them with his bad tongue; plus Kagome was giving him her devil's glare; which scared the hell out of him. "..butts and big boobs there."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku was shocked that his best bud would rat him out. And when he turned to his wife; all he could do was not say another word and stop shaking. Sango could get really scary when mad and was quite viscous.

"Oh really…?" She wasn't going to hit him because he had their child in his arms but was definitely going to give him a big piece of her mind.

"Uh, Sango how about helping me get the food from the kitchen?" Kagome could see the flames of hell licking off her neighbor. With a huff, Sango gave her husband a final glare and followed her inside.

* * *

"That pervert! I'm going to kill him for this! No-deny him sex for a month, that should do it!"

"Oh that would really frustrate him!" The women laughed while gathering the plastic utensils and food at the counter.

"Does it still bother you, Kagome?" Sango asked after a while of silence; watching the men and their children talking and smiling on the patio.

Said woman was bent to get the sodas and juice from the fridge and stopped. "I guess, I mean it's hard to let go."

"I can't imagine. After 5 years…and it still bothers you this bad?"

Kagome stood up and set the drinks beside the food. She looked Sango in the eye. "You have to understand Sango, that what me and Inuyasha went through was very traumatic and life changing you have no idea. We spent 8 years on that island, without any other human life! It was heaven but it was hell at the same time." She sat on the counter stool while fingering her necklace; which held her seashell.

"It was said that they found you adrift in a boat when Taisho-san found you. It must have been very difficult to come back to all this." Sango leaned against the counter; beside Kagome.

"I'm still trying to get used to being back again. Even when it's been 5 years, that frightening ordeal was very real. I don't think I can ever forget. Being back home; where everything was once familiar, now it's like I'm learning everything again. It will still be a long while before I can adjust to this and try to put that life behind me."

Sango didn't know what to say to that. When she first heard the full story from her and Inuyasha, she couldn't wrap her head around it. It was unbelievable and hard to picture. So the only thing she could do was reassure her friend.

"Listen, I won't say anything like 'I understand' because I don't. I have no idea what it must have been like to have survived on your own for 8 years but I can say this: You have a loving husband, two gorgeous children, a father in law, and Miroku, me and Akemi to help you. Someday, it won't affect you as much but until that day comes; I'll be here and so will everyone else." The slightly older woman of 27 rested her hand on her neighbor's shoulder; hoping to give some comfort.

"Thanks Sango." She was right. She had her days when she felt out of place and thought of their island life but it was long gone. She was living and breathing with a growing family and a supporting husband at her side.

"Anytime. Now let's get this food out before our men go hungry." Sango then grabbed a platter of hot dogs and headed out the door.

"Right behind you!"

So the outdoor lunch was full of chatter and giggles. Amaya threw rice at her father when it was meant for her Uncle Miroku. Inuyasha countered by smearing ketchup on his little girl's face. InuHaru; who was between her father and mother eating a half of a hot dog. was cheering her sibling and father on. Miroku eventually got hit but hid behind his wife; which was a bad idea. A small food war commenced between the adults and Amaya and the two baby girls only giggled and decided to join in after a while.

* * *

That night, as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome fed, bathed and kissed their two daughters good night; after reading a story to Amaya and rocking to sleep the weary 13 month old pup, the two parents finally reached their master bedroom.

"You know what Amaya told me after her story?" Inuyasha laid on their bed, staring out their balcony door; seeing the half moon and the billions of glittering stars.

"What did she say?" Kagome was changing into a simple T-shirt that went to her knees; of course it was Inuyasha's and she loved wearing his shirts to bed.

"That the stars tonight reminded her of the island stars." Kagome froze. She turned to see her mate; in his red boxers staring out into the night.

"I thought she wouldn't remember or at least have forgotten it since she was so young." After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she turned off the lights and let the moonlight illuminate the room.

"I thought she did too. But like us, it's still there." He felt her head on his chest and responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You know what happened at the market today? I was passing the fruit section and saw fresh papaya and guava. It just made me look back, every day I see reminders of how our lives were and it's hard…hard to let go." Kagome ran her fingers along his chest, catching silver strands of hair every now and then.

His hand was currently massaging her shoulder; his lips pressed against her forehead. "It's difficult for me too. But now we have a nice house, two beautiful children, friends and family to support us and that…damn bird hanging around." On cue, a squawk could be heard from the perch on the balcony. Hana, now a few inches bigger ruffled her feathers and stared directly at the hanyou.

The wife giggled. "Hana loves us, you know that. She's one of the good reminders of our island life. I'm surprised she's stayed with us since we came home."

"I know, but she's still so damn annoying sometimes." Another angry squawk sounded, Hana looked ready to attack.

"Keep it up and you'll be bird food." Kagome stretched and sat up; walked over to the clear glass balcony doors, brought the parrot in for the night and let the bird perch on the high headboard above the bed; directly above Inuyasha.

"It's hard to believe we've come so far these past five years, Inuyasha. I mean, look at us, thanks to Uncle Taisho we relearned everything we needed to know; helped us buy this wonderful house, getting married-" She could see his silver wedding band on the same finger as hers. "Having another child and living as normal people-well normal as in 'famous children found' normal."

Inuyasha could only nod in agreement. As he looked at her now; staring out into the sky, he could see her as she was when they first fell in love on the island; beautiful, smart, caring, delicate and loving to everyone around her. To him; she was his ChoCho; the small girl who'd he grown up with to the lovely woman he'd mated, married and had two lovely girls with.

He quietly stood up; came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and settled his head on hers. She then leaned into him; placing her hands on his. "We did it."

"Yes, we made it." The arms around her never failed to keep her safe, warm and loved. "But it will probably be a long time before we can really say that it doesn't affect us anymore, that it was just a past that altered our futures for the better and we can move on."

"Yeah but until then, we can live happily together and raise our family. I don't think Amaya will ever forget either but it's something she can look back on someday." His lips kissed and his tongue licked her smooth and delicate neck and moaned at her sweet flavor. Unlike many things that changed over the years, her gorgeous flower and dragon fruit scent was still imprinted on her flesh.

She loved when he payed attention to her neck. It brought her great and wonderful pains that made their way to her throbbing core. How long as it been since they made love? Two weeks? Way too long in her opinion!

So with silent and simultaneous movements towards the bed, the hanyou threw his mate down; his eyes of lustful gold looking into blissful mocha, Inuyasha and Kagome were lost, their past temporarily forgotten while everything else just melted around them.

* * *

Despite their ordeal and trauma, the young Taisho couple and their family were at peace for now. They would eventually move on, yes and everyday, it seemed to get a bit easier for them. The 'famous children now adults, found!' story was one that just captured your attention and made you listen to such an unbelievable tale! It spread all over Japan and into China, South Korea, and even across the sea to America. It was eventually published into a book, one that would go on to be an international best seller and nominated for Book of the Year in 1994, the year InuHaru was born. It was quite a hectic year for the couple but they took it in stride. Even though they were at first adamant about publishing such a long, tough, private yet tremendous tale, Inuyasha and Kagome agreed because it would help them in the long run; with their family and releasing some of those pent up feelings about it.

The waters around the couple's lives were once bleak and hopeless but eventually brightened with the fact that they could live and survive on a deserted island. With their troubles, triumphs, surprises and discoveries behind them, Inuyasha and Kagome could finally sail ahead through the now clear, cheerful and positive AquaMarine waters into their brand new life, with their love and with good times still to be had.

* * *

**I know, not the best but it still came out better than all my previous attempts to get this done! And I hope you figured out what the name of the book was, it's not that hard people! Anyway, it's finished...OMG! It's finally done! Wow, after all that and it's complete! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Don't forget to look for my other story updates in the future. So, for the final time...**

**Ja Ne!  
**


End file.
